Bellatrix Black élete
by RekaDeLaCool
Summary: Mivel a sztori meglehetősen morbid és perverz jeleneteket is tartalmaz, ezért javasolnám, hogy csak az olvasgassa, akit ez nem zavar. Bellatrix/Voldemort
1. A vendég

A vendég

Bellatrix megtörölte az arcát. Ahogy visszahúzta a kezét, látta, hogy az ujjai piszkosak és véresek lettek.

_Anya meg fog ölni_ – állapította meg magában különösebb aggodalom nélkül.

Újra felemelte a bal kezét, és az orrára szorította, amiből vörös, sós patakban csorgott a vér. A másik kezével belökte a kertkaput, és betámolygott rajta. Végig botorkált a kikövezett ösvényen, ami a Black-ház ajtajához vezetett. Nagyon fájt a jobb térde, alig bírt ráállni, már rettentően várta, hogy megmosakodhasson, aztán ledőlhessen egy kicsit pihenni a szobájában.

Bellatrix remélte, hogy az anyja nem a nappaliban tartózkodik, és ő észrevétlenül be tud majd surranni a fürdőszobába. Ahogy lenyomta a kilincset és belépett a házba, látnia kellett azonnal, hogy ez nem jön össze.

Nem csak hogy az anyja, sőt az apja is a nappaliban volt, hanem még valami vendég is, aki egy fekete talárban állt az ablaknál, a köpeny csuklyája az arcába borítva.

Bellatrix magában halkan káromkodott, és a vért meg a koszt dörgölve az arcáról, elindult sántikálva a lépcső felé, megpróbálva nem venni tudomást a kisebb nézőközönségről.

Az anyja visítása állította meg:

- Bella! Merlin szakállára, hogy nézel ki? - A külsejére mindig nagy gondot fordító, csinos, elegáns, hollófekete hajú nő rámutatott remegő, fehér ujjával a lányára. - Már megint mit műveltél?

Bellatrix megvonogatta a vállát:

- Elestem.

- Nézd már, milyen pimasz! Épp hogy tízéves, és már szemrebbenés nélkül hazudik! Tudom jól, Bella, hogy nem mondasz igazat! - Az asszony odament a lánya mellé, és karon ragadta. - Megint verekedtél a szomszéd lányával, mi?

Bellatrix jobbnak látta kivallani:

- Igen. Meg a bátyjával. Utálom őket. Mocskos sárvérűek. Megdobálták kővel Siport. Hogy merészelik bántani egy aranyvérű család házimanóját? A tulajdonát?

Bella észrevette, hogy a fekete csuklyás megmozdul az ablak mellett, és lassan teljesen felé fordul.

A lány most meglátta a vendég arcát. A férfi elképesztően sápadt volt, a bőre falfehér. Orra mintha nem is lett volna, csak két keskeny rés húzódott a helyén. A szemei tűzpirosak voltak és gonoszak. Nagyon gonoszak. Bellatrixnak majdnem sírhatnékja támadt tőle, ahogy találkozott a pillantása a furcsa, nem egészen emberi külsejű idegen tekintetével.

A lány önkéntelenül beleharapott feldagadt, felrepedt alsóajkába, de ez annyira fájt, hogy tényleg könnyek szöktek a szemébe.

- Ki ez a lány? - kérdezte halk, szisszenésszerű hangon a fekete csuklyás.

- A legidősebb lányom, Bellatrix – motyogta szégyentől kipirosodó arccal Bella anyja, Druella és gyorsan elkezdte feltuszkolni a lépcsőn a lányt. - Na eredj, Bella, mosakodj meg gyorsan, és nehogy még egyszer verekedni merj bárkivel is! Szégyelld magadat, hát így illik viselk...

A vendég félbeszakította Mrs Black gyorsan elhadart szövegét:

- Nem – mondta csendesen. - A lánynak nem kell szégyellnie magát. Nagyon helyesen gondolkozik, elismerésre méltó, hogy már ilyen fiatalon megfelelő értékrendet követ, és védelmezi is azt.

- Maga kicsoda? - kérdezte Bellatrix ellenséges pillantást lövellve a csúnya idegen felé. A lány úgy érezte, nincs szüksége rá, hogy megvédjék az anyjával szemben. Már hozzá volt szokva, hogy állandóan szidja valamiért őt, általában üvöltve, és a mostani pár mondatát igazán nem érezte vészesnek.

Druella elsápadt, és megszorította Bella karját:

- Ezt nem illik így megkérdezni – sziszegte.

- Miért? Ő is megkérdezte, hogy én ki vagyok – feleselt Bellatrix suttogva.

Az anyja gyilkos tekintettel meredt rá, de válaszolni már nem tudott, mivel a vendég odajött hozzájuk, és kinyújtotta Bella felé az egyik fekete kesztyűbe bújtatott kezét.

- Tom Rowle Denem – mondta.

- Örvendek, Mr Denem – felelt Bellatrix illedelmesen, és megfogta a vendég kezét.

Denem kesztyűje hideg volt, az ujjai egyáltalán nem melegítették át a szövetet. Bellának az a gondolata támadt, hogy olyan, mintha egy hullát érintene meg.

- Melyik iskolába jár a lány? - kérdezte a férfi Bellatrix anyjához fordulva.

- Jövőre megy iskolába. Még csak tízéves.

- És melyikbe fog járni?

- A Roxfortba.

Denem megcsóválta a fejét.

- Nem a legjobb hely. Sok ott a sárvérű.

- De ott a legnagyobb a szigor, a fegyelem és az oktatás színvonala kiváló. A legjobb az országban – válaszolta Mrs Black büszke fejtartással. A tekintete valami olyasmit sugárzott, hogy „köszönjük szépen, nem kértünk beleszólást a gyerekünk nevelésébe!".

- Ahogy gondolják – vonta meg a vállát Denem.

Bellatrix titkon sajnálta, hogy a férfi nem mondja többször a szüleinek, hogy másik iskolát ajánl, ugyanis Bella egyáltalán nem akart a Roxfortba menni, mivel a szomszéd undok gyerekei, a tizennégy éves fia és a tizenkét éves lánya is oda jártak.

Ő a Durmstrangba szeretett volna járni. Bulgáriában annyi izgalmas átkot és rontást tanulhatna, amennyit csak kedve tartja, és jó távol lenne az anyjától is.

Druella vállba taszította a lányt:

- Eredj mosakodni!

Bella felsántikált a lépcsőn.

Bellatrix oldalát fúrta a kíváncsiság, hogy ki lehet a furcsa vendég, ezért mikor a szobájában fekve hallotta, hogy nyikordul a kapu, felkászálódott egy halk szisszenéssel, majd lebotorkált a lépcsőn.

_Megkérdezem anyát vagy apát, ki volt ez a különös ember – _gondolta magában

Még épp időben állt meg, mielőtt a nappaliban észrevették volna, ugyanis Tom Denem még mindig jelen volt, de most már csak Bella apjával beszélgetett a díványon ülve. Bellatrix leült a lépcsőnek még azon a szakaszán, ahol nem láthatták meg lentről, mivel a korlát egy faragott skorpiómintás tartóoszlopa eltakarta, és megpróbált hallgatózni.

- Bármikor elfoghatják, és az Azkabanba vihetik magát, Mr Denem – hallotta a lány az apja hangját.

- Túl nagy mágus vagyok ahhoz, hogy ezt megtehessék velem – válaszolta Denem gőgösen.

- A dementoroknál egy mágus sem lehet erősebb, és a fél ország magát keresi.

Bella ökölbe szorította a kezét. _Mit keres egy bűnöző a házunkban? A szüleim miért állnak szóba egy ilyen alakkal? Annyira ocsmány, ráadásul körözik is! A szüleimnek elment az eszük?_

- Arra akar kilyukadni, Mr Black, hogy tűnjek el mielőbb a házából, nehogy bajt hozzak a maga fejére és a családjára? - kérdezte Denem fagyosan.

- Nem, dehogyis, a világért sem – tiltakozott Bella apja talán kissé eltúlzott hevességgel. - Egyszerűen csak arra akarom felhívni a figyelmét, hogy milyen veszélyes a helyzete itt Angliában. Talán ha pár évre külföldre menne...

- Nem. Már közel a cél. Ennyit mondok, már közel a cél.

Bellatrix hallotta, hogy az apja hangosan felsóhajt.

- Tudja jól, Mr Denem, hogy én csak sikert kívánok magának, és hogy elérje, amiért küzd. De ez egyre veszélyesebb. A Minisztérium harmincezer galleonra emelte a maga fejére kitűzött vérdíjat. Gondoljon csak bele, mennyi pénz az!

Bellatrix álmodozva behunyta a szemét. Bárcsak egyetlen saját galleonja lehetne! De a szüleitől mindig csak rézknutokat kapott zsebpénznek, és még annak is örülnie kellett.

Egyszer összegyűjtött egy egész ezüstsarlónyi knutot, de aztán elköltötte egy aranyozott, ékköves tükörre, aminek a kerete kobrát mintázott. Hogy minek vette meg, azt máig sem értette, mégis nagy szeretettel és megbecsüléssel portalanította le a falra kiakasztott tükröt minden második nap.

Mikor először meglátta, annyira tetszett, mint még soha semmi, egyetlen tárgy sem. Bellából csak nagyon kevés dolog váltott ki pozitív érzelmet, de a tükörért rajongott, attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy rálelt egy abszolúti bolt kirakatában. Mikor nagy nehezen összekuporgatta rá a knutokat és megvette, annyira boldog volt, mint még soha, csókokkal halmozta el a haszontalan dísztárgyat.

_Legjobb lenne feladni ezt a Tomot, hogy itt van a házunkban. Szólni gyorsan az auroroknak, hogy elfoghassák, és bedughassák a börtönbe, ahova való_ – gondolta Bellatrix. _És akkor én kapnám meg azt a rengeteg aranygalleont._

Hogy mire költené a pénzét, az egyelőre még kérdéses volt számára, de pár ötlete máris támadt. Egy thesztrálok vontatta aranyhintóra, egy márványszökőkútra a kertjükben, meg egy vasketrecre, amibe ha egyszer bezárja a szomszéd mocskos kölykeit, soha többé nem szabadulhatnak ki belőle. Bella arcán kaján mosoly terült el a gondolatra, de hamar abbahagyta a vigyorgást, mert megfeszültek az ajkán a sebek, és szúró fájdalommal tiltakoztak a megerőltetés ellen.

- Harmincezer galleon – mondta Denem lassan, eltűnődő hangon, mintha ő is azon fantáziálna, mire költené a sok pénzt. - Az egy egész vagyon. Nincs jobb dolga a Minisztériumnak, mint hogy ilyenekre pazarolja az állam pénzét?

- Amíg nem fogják el magát, addig nem kell kifizetniük – válaszolta Black.

- De ha elfognának, odaadnák valakinek.

(Bellatrix vágyakozva felsóhajtott.)

- Nagyon veszélyes játszma ez, Mr Denem. Aggódok magáért – hallotta az apja hangját lentről felszűrődni.

- Felesleges. Tudok vigyázni magamra.

- De...

- Nincs de. Engem a Minisztérium soha nem fog elkapni, ebben biztos lehet.

- Remélem, nem téved.

- Én sosem tévedek.

Bella felvonta a szemöldökét. Még soha nem hallott senkit ilyen hideg gőggel és ennyire magabiztosan beszélni, felsőbbrendűsége tudatában. Pedig a Black-család, mint ősi aranyvérű dinasztia, bővelkedett olyan tagokban, akik fennhordták az orrukat, és túlzottan meg voltak győződve a maguk igazáról. Tom Denem azonban nem rájuk hasonlított. Az ő hangjából nem a családja és származása miatt érzett büszkesége sütött, hanem valami visszataszító önimádat. Bella fintorgott.

Lenn a nappaliban csönd állt be. Bellatrix kisöpört egy hosszú, fekete hajtincset az arcából, és kilesett a skorpióoszlop mögül. Az apja és a vendég karnyújtásnyira ültek egymástól, köztük a díványon egy fekete bőrkötéses könyv hevert, aminek a fedőlapján Denem rajtatartotta kesztyűs kezét.

- Mi ez, Mr Denem? - kérdezte meglepetten Cygnus Black.

- Egy könyv.

- Jó, azt látom, de miért adja ide?

- Illene megköszönnie.

- Köszönöm. De miért...?

- Ezt a könyvet én írtam. Gondolom, már hallott róla, a Minisztérium tiltólistára helyezte.

- „A Tiszta Vér Birodalma"?

- Igen, az. Itt hagyom magának, hogy olvasgassa.

- De miért?

Egy kis csönd állt be. Aztán Denem egészen fagyosan válaszolt:

- Hogy olvasgassa.

- De miért olvassam el? Ismerem a maga elveit, és támogatom magát. Mi szükség rá...?

- Rendben, szóval nem tart rá igényt. Akkor hívja ide a lányát!

- A lányomat?

- Aki itt volt az előbb. Bellatrixot.

- Miért?

Denem bosszúsan felcsattant:

- Ne kérdezgesse már folyton, hogy miért! Hívja ide, és kész. Mert azt mondtam.

Bella meglepetten látta, hogy apja rögtön engedelmeskedik Denem parancsolgatásának, és elindul a lépcső felé. A lánynak alig volt rá ideje, hogy beiszkoljon a szobájába mielőtt az apja észreveszi. Gyorsan elheveredett az ágyon, mintha csak eddig is ott feküdt volna. A térde lüktetett a fájdalomtól, amit a kisebb rohanás okozott. Az apja hamarosan bekopogott.

- Gyere, Bella, Mr Denem szeretne mondani neked valamit.

- Megyek, megyek – válaszolta a lány nem túl lelkesen, és egy fájdalmas szisszenéssel felkászálódott az ágyról, majd lebotorkált a lépcsőn.

Tom Denem újra az ablaknál állt, kezében a könyvvel.

- Gyere ide, Bellatrix Black! - hívta oda a lányt.

Bella odasántikált a sápadt, orrtalan, pirosszemű férfihoz. Alig tudta leplezni viszolygását, ahogy egészen közel ért hozzá. Csak azért nem mutatta ki, mert látta, hogy a szülei jóban vannak ezzel a Denemmel, és nem volt kedve az apját felbosszantani azzal, hogy megsérti a vendéget.

- Kapsz tőlem egy ajándékot – mondta Denem, és Bellatrix felé nyújtotta a bőrkötéses könyvet.

- Köszönöm szépen – válaszolta Bella illedelmesen, és átvette a könyvet. Vastag, nehéz kötet volt, olcsó, vékony papírból készült oldalakkal.

- Az ősi rúnákat használtam a megírásához, tehát te még egyelőre nem tudod elolvasni – magyarázta Denem. - De majd tanulsz a Roxfortban rúnatant, és akkor képes leszel rá. Figyelmesen olvasd el ezt a könyvet, sok mindent megtudhatsz belőle!

Bella bólogatott, és visszasántikált a szobájába a kötettel.

- Ugyan már, rúnák meg olvasás! - dünnyögte magában lenéző, gúnyos mosollyal a lány, és bedobta a könyvet a ruhásszekrénye aljába.


	2. Egy seprűmutatvány

Bellatrix hajába beletépett a szél ahogy a lány száguldott a seprűjével. Szorosan a nyomában repült húga, Narcissa. Már vagy ötvenedjére repültek versenyt aznap délután a Kis-erdő fölött, és Bella egyre jobban unta a dolgot. Volt, hogy hagyta a húgát nyerni, máskor legyőzte, sokszor engedte, hogy előnyhöz jusson, aztán könnyedén megelőzte. Már kezdett teljesen elege lenni az egészből, de mivel Narcissa idén volt elsőéves a Roxfortban, és gondjai voltak a repüléstannal, Bellatrix kénytelen volt foglalkozni kicsit vele, gyakoroltatni az alapokat.

- Most tuti utolérlek! - hallotta Bella a háta mögül Narcissa vidám kiáltását.

_Na jól van, legyen igazad_ – gondolta magában Bellatrix fásultan, és észrevétlenül kicsit lassított a seprűjén. Narcissa lobogó, szőke hajjal, a széltől és az izgalomtól kipirult arccal suhant el mellette a cél felé, egy széles törzsű kőrisfa felé. Bella valami halvány örömöt érzett, hogy legalább húga élvezi a játékot, és amióta együtt gyakorolják, a kislány kezdi megszeretni a repülést. Kis lemaradással landolt Narcissa mellett a kőrisfa tövében, és segített felkászálódni a földről húgának, akinek egy kicsit rosszul sikerült a földetérés.

- Győztem, győztem! - ujjongott Narcissa.

- Ügyes vagy, Cissy! - dicsérte meg Bellatrix némi kedvességet erőltetve a hangjába.

- Még egyszer, légyszi, Bella! Kérlek szépen. Még egy versenyt!

- Már fáradt vagyok – hazudta Bellatrix, és elkezdte megigazgatni a széltől összekócolódott hosszú, fekete hajzuhatagát.

- Akkor mutass trükköt, kérlek! - rimánkodott a kislány összekulcsolva finom, fehér kezeit. - Csak egy trükköt, aztán mehetünk haza.

- Na jó – sóhajtott fel Bella, és felkászálódott a seprűjére újra. Elrúgta magát a földtől, és spirál alakban repült felfelé, amilyen gyorsan csak a seprűje bírta. Aztán hirtelen visszarántotta a nyelét, és egy hármas bukfencet vetett hátra a seprűvel, majd fejjel lefelé zuhanni kezdett. Hogy még ijesztőbbé tegye a mutatványt, egyik kezével elengedte a seprűnyelet. Hallotta, hogy Narcissa felsikolt. Mikor egy hirtelen mozdulattal megállította a seprűjét a levegőben, már annyira közel volt a talajhoz, hogy a haja a fűszálakat söpörte. Bella várt egy pillanatig, amíg a húga megnyugszik, hogy nem történt semmi baja, aztán visszafordult felfelé a seprűn, és leugrott róla. Narcissa lelkesen tapsolni kezdett.

Ekkor vette észre Bellatrix, hogy nincsenek egyedül, egy közeli fa mellől egy fekete csuklyás férfi figyeli őket. A lány előhúzta a varázspálcáját, majd úgy helyezkedett el, hogy a húga és a feketeköpenyes közé kerüljön. Tudta, hogy a nyári szünetben tilos varázslatot használni, egészen biztosan kirúgják a Roxfortból, ha megpróbálkozik vele, de nem érdekelte. Ha a gyanús öltözetű idegen bántani akarja őt vagy Cissát, rá fog küldeni egy Crucio-átkot, és felőle akár börtönbe is csukhatják érte! Legalább kipróbálja, hogy emberen is fog-e az átka, vagy csak azokon a nyamvadt csótányokon, amiken eddig kipróbálta az iskolaudvaron éjszakánként. Amiatt aztán végképp nem aggódott, hogy a Roxfortból kirúghatják! Cseppet sem szerette az iskolát, csak unta.

- Mit bámul ott? - kérdezte Bella a fekete csuklyástól, és rászegezte a férfira a varázspálcáját.

- Tudom, hogy iskolán kívül nem varázsolhattok, szóval ne fenyegetőzzél itt nekem a varázspálcával, te kis buta! - vetette oda fagyosan a férfi, és közelebb lépdelt. Kissé hátra csúszott a csuklyája, és Bella meglátta a sápadt, fehér arcot, a tűzvörös szemeket, az orr helyén húzódó két nyílást.

Narcissa felsikoltott, ahogy meglátta, kivel állnak szemben. Bellatrix nyugalmat erőltetett a hangjára, de még így is kicsit remegett, ahogy kimondta:

- Tom Rowle Denem.

Amióta a házukban találkozott vele három évvel ezelőtt, azóta nem látta ugyan Denemet személyesen, de a hírekben és a Prófétában nap mint nap bemutatták a szörnyűségeket, amiket Denem és a követői, az úgynevezett Halálfalók művelnek: muglik és sárvérűek kínzása, szabotázs akciók a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium és dolgozói ellen. Terrorista banda, aljanép, söpredék, a vezetőjük egy dühöngő őrült. Ez szólt a tévéből, a rádióból, az újságok címlapján ez állt. Denem arcképe, illetve az általa és hívei által elkövetett vérengzések és egyéb bűncselekmények egyre szaporodó listája.

- Igen, én vagyok – biccentett a csuklyás. - Nem kell megijedni, csak gratulálni akartam neked, kislány.

- Nekem? - kérdezte Bellatrix hűvösen.

- Igen, neked.

- És ugyan miért?

- Nagyon tehetségesen repülsz. A tripla hátrafelé szaltód még kicsit kidolgozatlan, de azért szép volt. Hány éves vagy?

- Tizenhárom – válaszolta Bella halkan. Érezte, hogy húga megszorítja a karját rémülten. Narcissa is egészen biztosan ráismert Denemre. _Talán el kéne futnunk gyorsan_ – villant át Bellatrix agyán. De több okból is elvetette az ötletet. Először is, Denem egy pillanat alatt megállíthatja őket a sóbálvány-átokkal, esetleg ami még rosszabb, használja valamelyik tiltott átkot, mondjuk a Cruciatust, a kínzás átkát, vagy az Avada Kedavrát, a halálos átkot. Bellát kirázta a hideg a Crucio gondolatára, ahogy elképzelte, hogy Narcissa azoktól a belső kínoktól gyötrődve vonaglana a földön, amitől az általa az iskolaudvaron megátkozott rovarok. A másik fő ok pedig, ami miatt nem akart a futással meg sem próbálkozni, az a büszkesége volt. Talán Denem tényleg csak azért jött ide hozzájuk, hogy gratuláljon két kislánynak, és mekkora megaláztatás lenne, ha vinnyogva elszaladnának.

- Igazán fiatal vagy még akkor, ráérsz begyakorolni az apró finomításokat – mondta Denem Bellának. - De ha megfogadsz egy jó tanácsot, a hátraszaltóba ne félfordulattal menj bele, hanem egyenesen, mert úgy sokkal látványosabb és szebb lesz.

- Igen, értettem – válaszolta a lány gyorsan bólintva párat.

- A szőke kislány a húgod? - kérdezte a férfi témát váltva.

- Igen.

- Ő hány éves?

- Tizenegy.

- Hogy hívnak titeket?

Bellatrix egy pillanatig elgondolkozott. _Szóval Tommyka nem ismert fel bennünket, nem tudja, hogy Black-lányok vagyunk. Talán hazudni kéne valamit gyorsan, egy tucat nevet. Mondjuk Sophie és Lise Smith._ De mire kigondolta a két álnevet, Narcissa bemutatkozott:

- Engem Narcissa Blacknek hívnak – mondta remegő hangon.

Bella nem haragudott meg a húgára az óvatlanság miatt, hogy rögtön elárulta a saját nevét. _Talán jobb is, ha Denem megtudja, hogy egy aranyvérű család sarjaival van dolga, akkor kevésbé mer kezet emelni ránk._

- Én Bellatrix vagyok – mutatta be magát Bella.

Látta, hogy Denem vörös szemei tágra nyílnak a felismerés hatására. A férfi kissé rekedten ejtette ki a lány nevét:

- Bellatrix Black. Nagyon megnőttél... De emlékszem ám még rá, hogy mi már találkoztunk pár éve!

- Három éve – bólintott Bella, és felvette a földről a seprűjét, majd kézen fogta a húgát. - Nem baj, ha mi most hazamegyünk? - kérdezte Denemtől.

- Persze, menjetek csak! - válaszolta a férfi közömbös hangon a lány legnagyobb meglepetésére. _Szóval tényleg csak gratulálni akart a mutatványomhoz._ _Még jó, hogy nem futottunk el_ – villant át Bella agyán.

- Egyébként elolvastad már a könyvet, amit adtam? - kérdezte hirtelen Denem.

Bellatrix értetlenül rábámult a férfira. Aztán rádöbbent, hogy tényleg adott neki annak idején valami kötetet Denem. De hová is tette? Te jóságos szkarabeusz! A lány már arra sem emlékezett, hogy néz ki a könyv. Talán már régen ki is dobta.

- Ööö... - Bella zavartan az ajkába harapott. Egyszerűen nem mert sem igenlő, sem tagadó választ adni. Ha megmondja, hogy nem, talán bedühödik Tom, és rájuk szór valami rémes átkot. Ha viszont igent mond, lehet, hogy kérdez valamit az olvasmányról a férfi, és Bellának még a könyv címe sem jutott eszébe hirtelen, pedig azt a híradóban is hallotta azóta párszor.

- Nos, elég régen olvastam már az az igazság – hazudta a lány. - Évekkel ezelőtt. Nem mindenre emlékszem már belőle.

- Mondd meg nyugodtan, hogy bele sem néztél! - sziszegte hűvösen Denem.

Bellatrix nem akart tovább hazudozni, mert attól tartott, hogy teljesen felbőszíti a már amúgy is kissé sértettnek tűnő férfit:

- Hát... tényleg elfelejtkeztem a könyvről. Elnézést kérek érte, Mr Denem!

- Nem baj – legyintett a férfi fekete kesztyűs kezével. - Úgyis körülbelül mostanra tanulhattad meg olyan szinten a rúnatant, hogy egyáltalán el bírd olvasni.

Bella elvörösödött. _Hát persze, rúnákkal volt írva Denem könyve!_ Elég szerencsétlenül sikerült hazugság volt, hogy évekkel ezelőtt elolvasta. Még szerencse, hogy nem folytatta tovább a hazudozást.

- Most sem hiszem, hogy el tudnám olvasni – jegyezte meg Bellatrix. Kissé meglepődött, hogy hangosan kimondta a mondatot, mivel csak úgy beötlött a gondolatai közé, hogy utálja a rúnatant, és ha csak teheti ellóg az órákról.

- Ne szerénykedj! Azért csak próbálkozz meg vele! Már két éve tanulod a rúnatant, szótárral menni fog – biztatta Denem.

- Jó, megpróbálom – ígérte Bellatrix.

- Na menjetek most már, ha annyira siettek, nem tartalak fel tovább benneteket. Menjetek csak nyugodtan – intett a férfi lustán.

A két lány megkönnyebbülten elkocogott a seprűjét szorítva.


	3. Depresszió

Bellatrix fáradtan hátradőlt a Mardekár klubhelyiségének egyik zöld, bársonyhuzatos foteljében. Kissé szédült, ezért behunyta a szemét. Először Macnairt látogatta meg tegnap este az egyik hálóhelyiségben, utána pedig Nott-tal töltötte az éjszaka hátralevő részét. Most fáradt volt és álmos, unottan lapozgatott az ölében heverő mágiatörténet-tankönyvben. Nott és Macnair iránt nem érzett semmit, ugyanúgy bosszantották, mint az a szerencsétlen, hugrabugos Xenophilius Lovegood, aki mindig gusztustalan, epekedő pillantásokat lövellt felé. Visszataszítónak találta mind a három végzős diákot. Robert Nottot azért, mert unalmas viccekkel traktálta őt, és folyton ragacsos, nyálas csókjaival ostromolta, Walden Macnairt azért mert durva volt, ostoba és emellett még sértődős is. Lovegood egészen egyszerűen nem tudta őt érdekelni.

Bellatrix csak ürességet érzett magában, ha rájuk gondolt. Semmilyen érzés nem volt benne. Utálta magát ezért, annyira céltalan és magányos volt. A barátnői sem értették meg őt. Még Alecto, a legjobb barátnője sem. Ő sem értette saját magát. Tizennégy éves volt, és úgy viselkedett, mint egy szajha, még sem ébredt benne semmilyen érzés. Sem szégyen vagy büszkeség, sem vágy, sem szerelem, semmi. Üres volt.

- Bella, segítenél egy kicsit? - huppant le a mellette levő fotelbe Alecto.

- Aha – bólintott lassan, lustán a lány. - Miben kéne?

- Az átváltoztatástan-háziban. Egyszerűen nem megy a talárom színének az átalakítása.

Bellatrix elkezdte magyarázni Alectónak a helyes pálcatartást, és a varázsige megfelelő kimondását.

Bella egyébként a tantárgyak közül csak a bűbájtant és az átváltoztatástant szerette. Az utóbbi időben a sötétvarázslatok kivédését is megkedvelte, mivel neki sikerült a negyedikes évfolyamból elsőként patrónust megidéznie, kapott is érte egy oklevelet az igazgatótól és szerzett húsz pontot a Mardekárnak.

Az asztrológia, bájitaltan, legendás lények gondozása, rúnatan, számmisztika, jóslástan, mágiatörténet órákat viszont annyira utálta, hogy ha csak tehette ellógott róluk, sokszor már ürügy nélkül is. Inkább a végzős fiúkkal töltötte az idejét valamelyik roxmortsi kocsmában, ahol átkokat és rontásokat tanítottak neki. Bella elképesztően gyorsan megtanulta őket, de azért gyakorlás közben néha véletlen balesetnek álcázta, hogy egy-egy rontással fejbe találta Nottot vagy Macnairt, akik a lány ügyetlenkedésének a számlájára írták a dolgot, nem is gondolták, hogy szándékos lehet.

Bellatrix egészen halvány kárörömöt érzett, mikor például Macnair óriásira dagadt, polipalakú fejjel körbe-körbe tántorgott az ivóban, és mindent levert az asztalokról nagy csörömpöléssel, vagy Nott görnyedezve, ellilult arccal próbált megszabadulni a rátekeredett vasláncoktól. De a lányt ez sem igazán szórakoztatta, nem töltötte el elégedettséggel vagy örömmel.

- Jól van, azt hiszem, most már menni fog a tanórán is – fejezte be Alecto okítását egy félóra elteltével. - Még varázsold vissza a talárodat feketére, ahogy a házirend előírja, utána mehetünk fel vacsorázni az étkezőbe!

Bellatrix villámgyorsan belapátolta a vacsoráját, majd lerohant a Mardekár klubhelyiségébe, mielőtt még Macnair vagy Nott odajönnének hozzá, és éjjeli randira hívnák. A lány bement az üres hálóhelyiségbe, ahol egyébként Alectóval és két másik mardekáros lánnyal aludtak együtt. A többiek még fenn ették a vacsorájukat, egy híg levű, mosószerszagú ragut, amitől Bellának hányingere támadt, és kezdte megbánni, hogy megevett belőle egy egész tállal. Bellatrix leült az egyik ágy szélére. Annyira üresnek érezte magát, annyira céltalannak, annyira fölöslegesnek. Nem érdekelte, hogy jól varázsol, hogy csinos, hogy vannak barátai. Nem tudott ezeknek örülni, nem ébresztettek benne semmilyen érzést.

Nem tudta, igazából mire vágyik, nem tudta, mit hiányol, csak a lelkében tátongó fekete űrt érezte. A kezébe temette az arcát, mert észrevette, hogy csorognak a szeméből a könnyek. _Meg akarok halni_ – gondolta magában. _Olyan értelmetlen, hiábavaló az életem_._ Meg akarok halni. Nem akarok senkit, semmit. Meg akarok halni. Nincs értelme ennek az egésznek. Semmi értelme nincs... Csak unatkozom napról napra jobban, nincsenek céljaim, nincs semmi, aminek örülni tudnék._ Irigyelte a húgát, Narcissát, aki gondtalan volt, vidám, remekül tanult, példás szorgalommal bejárt az összes órára, megírta az összes leckéjét. _Én rossz vagyok_ – gondolta keserűen. _Már mindent kipróbáltam, mégsem vagyok boldog. Nem érzek semmit. Rossz vagyok._

Lehajolt a ládájához, és felnyitotta. Félrelökte a tankönyveit, a ruháit, és mélyebbre túrt benne, a bájitalos üvegek közé. A múlt héten éjjel főzött az iskola udvarán titokban egy mérget, egy mágikus, halálos italt. Már akkor is érezte a szíve mélyén, hogy nem csak kíváncsiságból főzi meg a szert. Már akkor is érezte, hogy szüksége van rá. Hogy amire igazából vágyik, az a halál.

Kivette a kis üvegfiolát, melynek alján ott kotyogott a sötét, zavaros lötty. Kihúzta a dugót, és a szájához nyomta nyugodtan, félelem nélkül az üveget. Ekkor eszébe jutott valami, és félretette az üvegcsét.

- Abban semmi poén, semmi igazán botrányos nincs, ha csakúgy megölöm itt magamat – motyogta eltűnődve. - Legalább valami igazán durvát kéne kitalálnom, hogy megpukkadjon mérgében az egész tanári kar, és jól leégessem vele ezt a sárvérű-imádó, döguncsi Roxfortot, ahol a legérdekesebb dolog az, ha legendás lények gondozása órán megetethetjük a furkászokat vagy egy kísértet keresztül száll rajtunk, mikor a folyosón flangálunk.

Felírta egy pergamenre jó nagy betűkkel, hogy DRÁGA SZERELMEM, LUMPSLUCK TANÁR ÚR, majd levetkőzött, és elkezdte az utazóládájában keresgélni a legszexibb, tűzpiros fehérneműjét. Úgy gondolta, hogy kellően botrányos lesz, ha abban öli meg magát, a kezében a "szerelmi vallomással", ami természetesen nem volt igaz, egyáltalán nem is tetszett neki a pocakos, korosodó házvezető tanár, csak azért őt írta, mert tudta, hogy Lumpsluck megnősült tavaly, és remélte, hogy még a professzor magánéletét is tönkrevágja az üzenettel.

A tangáját már megtalálta és felhúzta, éppen a melltartó után kotorászott a pergamentekercsek, tintásüvegek, bájitalhozzávalók között, mikor megakadt a pillantása egy bőrkötéses, fekete könyvön, ami a ládája fenekén hevert, csak így, hogy félrepakolta a tankönyveit és a ruháit, így vált láthatóvá, és egész évben eszébe sem jutott, hogy elhozta magával a kötetet. Pedig most, hogy meglátta, felderengett előtte, ahogy nyár végén belesüllyesztette az utazóládájába Tom Denem könyvét, hogy majd suliidőben elolvassa, mert otthon nem igazán volt kedve a rúnákat bogarászni, és őszintén szólva nem is érdekelte Denem irománya. Most viszont hirtelen kedvet kapott hozzá, hogy beleolvasson halála előtt a halálfalók vezérének könyvébe. Vajon mit írt ez a félig szörny félig ember teremtmény? Hogyan gondolkodik valaki, akinek a szemében mások életének nincs értéke, csak ha őt követik, és akkor sem sok? Valaki, akinek állítólag egyáltalán nincsenek emberi érzései...

Bellatrix olyan érzést érzett meg hirtelen, ami az utóbbi fél évben már teljesen kihalt a szívéből: kíváncsiságot. Végül is, ráér egy fél óra múlva is meghalni, addig a többiek biztos nem jönnek le az étkezőből, és pár oldalt átfut ebből a hírhedt, betiltott könyvből. Kihúzta az utazóládája fenekéről Tom Denem fekete, bőrkötéses könyvét, és felütötte az Összetett Nagy Rúnaszótárat, amit valamelyik szobatársa kölcsönzött ki a könyvtárból háziíráshoz.

Csak akkor eszmélt fel az olvasásból, mikor nyílt a hálóhelyiség ajtaja, és Alecto lépett be rajta.

- Ö... Bella... - Alecto megütközve nézett barátnőjére.

Bellatrix sejtette, hogy kicsit meglepő jelenség, hogy egy szál piros tangában egy nagy, fekete, bőrkötéses könyvet olvasgat az ágyán hasalva.

- Te mit csinálsz? - kérdezte Alecto elámulva. - Jól látom, hogy az ott rúnaszótár melletted? Hiszen második óta nem írtál házit rúnatanból... És az a másik fekete könyv?

- Semmi különös. Nem érdekes. - Bellatrix felkapta a varázspálcáját, és gyorsan porceláncsészévé változtatta a DRÁGA SZERELMEM, LUMPSLUCK TANÁR ÚR feliratos pergament, mert Alecto már éppen odahajolt, hogy megnézze.

- De tényleg! Mi az a fekete könyv, Bellus?

- Semmi, semmi lényeges. Apám küldte tegnap, és azt írta, hogy ha nem olvasom el két hét alatt, küld egy rivallót – hazudta gyorsan Bella, és eltakarta "A Tiszta Vér Birodalmát" barátnője elől.

- És rúnákkal van írva? - fintorodott el Alecto. - Te szegény, hogy el kell olvasnod. De amúgy minek?

Bellatrix megvonta a vállát:

- Nem t'om. Apám hülyesége.

Alecto szánakozó arccal nézett rá:

- Őszinte részvétem. Mondjuk az én szüleim se jobbak, képzeld, a nyakamra szabadította az anyám a tesómat, hogy kérdezze ki tőlem a mágiatörténet-házit minden szombaton.

- Ja igen, ezt mesélted már – biccentett Bella. Amycus, Alecto ikertestvére, egy okoskodó, kotnyeles fiú volt, akit Bellatrix ki nem állhatott, mivel Amycus folyton számmisztika-feladatokat adott fel mindenkinek, akivel csak összeakadt, és ha az illető nem tudott vagy nem akart rájuk válaszolni, akkor gúnyosan kikacagta, és fafejű kviblinek nevezte. Bella egyszer egy csomót átkozott Amycus nyelvére, mert őt is kviblinek merészelte nevezni, mikor a lány válaszadás helyett egy pálcaintéssel unottan lángra lobbantotta az orra alá tolt pergamendarabot, amin valami idétlen sokszög éktelenkedett.

Sajnos Dumbledore professzor éppen arra járt, levont tíz pontot a Mardekártól, és Bellatrixot egy hónapra eltiltotta a kviddicsezéstől, így a következő meccsre másik őrzőt kellett keresnie a csapatnak, hogy helyettesíthessék a lányt, akinek akkor még tartott a büntetése. Az eset óta Bella és Amycus kölcsönösen utálták egymást.

Bellatrix minden szabadidejében "A Tiszta Vér Birodalmát" olvasgatta, és sikerült tízszer végig is olvasnia Denem könyvét a tanév során. Ő, aki csak a betiltott vagy az erkölcstelennek minősített könyveket szerette olvasni, most kivételesen nem a tilosban járás sekélyes öröme miatt lapozgatta a vastag kötetet, hanem hogy minél jobban beivódjon a könyv minden szava az agyába. Denem a politikai céljait és meglátásait ecsetelte a számtalan oldalon keresztül. Az aranyvérű máguscsaládok korlátlan hatalmáról, az egyetlen uralkodó által vezetett máguskirályságról, a muglik és sárvérűek kiszorításáról Angliából és az ősi dinasztiák tudatos keresztezéséről írt a töménytelen oldalon keresztül. Bella nem fáradt bele az olvasásába.

Tom Denem megtöltötte eszmékkel, célokkal a lelkét. Mintha egy hűvösen ringadozó olajtócsába gyufát dobnának, az érzések olyan őrült lángolással ébredtek fel benne, és mind Denemhez kötődtek. Vad rajongással olvasta újra meg újra a „Tiszta Vér Birodalmát", imádattal hallgatta a rádióban, a tévében, amikor Denem és a halálfalók merényleteiről, rajtaütéseiről olvasták be a híreket. Az összes újságcikket kivágta és összegyűjtötte a ládájában, ami Denemről, vagy a vele kapcsolatos dolgokról szólt. Tom Denem célokat, vágyakat, érzéseket adott neki, az öngyilkosság gondolatát kiűzte a fejéből.

Bellatrix Black halálfaló akart lenni.

Mikor egy újságcikkben megemlítették, hogy Tom Rowle Denem (pontosabban Voldemort Nagyúr, ahogy újabban a terroristavezér neveztette magát) követői egy kígyós-halálfejes tetoválással jelölik meg magukat, az úgy nevezett Sötét Jeggyel, Bellatrix beleégette a bőrébe a saját alkarjának a belsőfelére az ábrát. Rettentően fájt a varázslat, utána napokig lázas volt, és a sebes karja is begyulladt, de aztán pár hét alatt kiheverte a dolgot, és ott díszelgett a húsába égetve, feketén a koponya és a kígyó.

A lány emellett elkezdett szorgalmasan órákra járni, hogy minél tehetségesebb boszorkány váljon belőle, minél hatékonyabban szolgálhassa, támogathassa majd Voldemort Nagyurat, ha eljön az ideje. Még a mágiatörténet és a jóslástan órákon is kivétel nélkül megjelent, és mindent gondosan lejegyzetelt. A rúnatan tanárnő megdöbbent Bellatrix rohamos fejlődésétől és hirtelen felébredt tehetségétől, ami valójában annak volt köszönhető, hogy "A Tiszta Vér Birodalma" rúnákkal volt megírva. Bella az ötödik tanévre megszabadult Macnairtől és Nott-tól, akik előző évben kijárták az iskolát, így a lány teljesen a tanulásra tudott koncentrálni. Még a kviddicsezést is abbahagyta, pedig a csapattársai hetekig könyörögtek neki, hogy ne lépjen ki, de ő minden idejét varázsereje fejlesztésére akarta szánni. Lassan a szülei is kezdtek büszkék lenni rá, a tanárok megkedvelték a szorgalmas diákot.

Csak hevessége és indulatossága keverte néha bajba Bellatrixot, aki nem bírta elviselni, ha hallotta, hogy valamelyik alantas, sárvérű diáktársa Voldemortot vagy a halálfalókat szidalmazza, esetleg gúnyolja. Számtalanszor megrótták miatta, hogy kisebb átkokat szórt valakire, de a lányt nem érdekelte, mit mondanak róla, mit mondanak neki. Őt csak és kizárólag Tom Rowle Denem érdekelte. Senki és semmi más.


	4. Karácsony

Karácsonyi szünet volt. Bellatrix és Narcissa éppen a kishúgukat, Andromedát tanították korcsolyázni egy befagyott tó jegén. A hó nagy, fehér pelyhekben szállingózott.

- Nézzétek, milyen ügyes vagyok! - visította Andromeda, és körbepördült a tengelye körül, de a végén kibillent az egyensúlyából, és egy nyekkenéssel elpuffant a jégen. Narcissa odacsúszott mellé, és nevetve felsegítette. Andromeda is nevetett, vidáman, angyalian. Cissa haja aranyszőke volt, Medáé állandóan váltogatta a színét, most éppen derűs hupilila volt. Nehezen lehetett volna megmondani róluk, hogy testvérek.

Ahogy ott álltak egymás mellett, kacagva, a havat porolgatva Andromeda kabátkájáról, Bellatrix hirtelen rettentően magányosnak érezte magát. Legszívesebben odakorcsolyázott volna melléjük és átölelte volna őket, megkérte volna őket, hogy nagyon szurkoljanak neki, mert ő egy veszélyes és ijesztő kalandba fog belevágni, és fél, és nem tudja mi lesz vele, és szeretné, ha megölelnék és megvigasztalnák, de nem mondhatta el ezeket, nem oszthatta meg a húgaival nyomasztó gondolatait.

- Nem ütötted meg magadat, Meda? - kérdezte a kishúgától halkan.

- Dehogy, semmi bajom! - kiáltotta Andromeda vidáman, és folytatta a korizást körbe a tavon.

Esett a hó, sötét éjszaka volt. Bellatrix összehúzta magán a talárját, és megszaporázta a lépteit. Csikorgott a hó a csizmája talpa alatt. Mikor kellően távolra jutott az otthonuktól, ahol már nem láthatták meg ismerősök, összeszedte minden bátorságát, és elhoppanált. Kellemetlen volt a varázslat, de tökéletesen sikerült, annak ellenére, hogy Bella még nem tette le a vizsgát. _Elvileg nem tudhatják meg, hogy varázsoltam_ – nyugtatgatta magát a lány. _Megittam a Hideo Magico főzetet, így egy órán keresztül nem érzékelhetik, hogy mágiát használok. Sosem jönnek rá. Két hónapomba került, és fel kellett hozzá törnöm a bájitaltantanár szekrényét, hogy megfőzhessem azt a löttyöt, szóval hatnia kell._

A lány egy londoni mugli utcán jelent meg. A kirakatok karácsonyi fényektől ragyogó szivárványos tűzben csillogtak még most is, pedig már az összes bolt zárva volt. Édességek, pudingok illata terjengett a levegőben. Bellatrix végig sietett az utcán, gyorsan eltüntetve egy-egy pálcapöccintéssel a nyomait, amiket a hóban hagyott maga után. _Jellemző, hogy Secundus Penna egy ilyen környéken lakik, egy ilyen muglifertőben_ – gondolta fintorogva a lány. Secundus Penna a Próféta egyik újságírója volt, az, aki az utóbbi időben a legtöbb cikket írta Voldemort rémtetteiről, és arról, hogy micsoda veszedelmes őrült fenyegeti a varázslótársadalom békéjét. Bellatrix elhatározta, hogy tesz egy szívességet imádott Voldemortjának, és elhallgattatja Secundus Pennát egyszer és mindenkorra.

Halkan, nesztelenül osont fel a lépcsőház lépcsőjén. A hideg vaskorlát szinte odafagyott a kezéhez, ahogy hozzáért. A 17-es számú ajtónál állt meg Bella. Egy pillanatig csak ácsorgott a jobb kezével a varázspálcáját szorítva, a ballal pedig görcsösen markolva az ajtó jéghideg rézgombkilincsét. A lehelete kis fagyott, fehér párafelhőkben gomolygott az ajkáról. Aztán hirtelen összerezzent és észbekapott. _Már csak háromnegyed órám van hátra, és nem __varázsolhatok többet, mert elmúlik a Hideo Magico hatása_ – gondolta, és felemelte a pálcáját.

- Alohomora - suttogta, és rámutatott vele az ajtó zárjára. Nem nyílt ki.

- Hát akkor... balhé lesz... - lehelte maga elé, majd meglengette a pálcáját és felkiáltott: - REDUCTO!

Az ajtó hatalmas csattanással kiszakadt a keretéből, és bedőlt egy kis folyosóra. Bellatrix végiggázolt az ajtó roncsain, és a folyosó végén levő másik ajtóra mutatott:

- Alohomora! - Az ajtó kinyílt, és a lány egy hálószobába érkezett. Az ágy szélén egy hálósapkás, pizsamás, pocakos férfi próbálta éppen feltornázni a lábára a papucsait. Álmosan pislogott a berontó lányra.

- Mi a fene...? - kezdte, ám ekkor Bella rámutatott a varázspálcájával. A varázsige egy már-már kétségbeesettnek ható sikolyban hagyta el a lány száját:

- Avada Kedavra!

Vakító zöld villanás. A varázslat sokkal erősebben, bántóbban világított, mint mikor éjszaka az iskolaudvaron a csótányt megölte. Secundus Penna kifordult szemmel, élettelenül terült el az ágyán. Bellatrix minden porcikájában remegve, értetlenül bámult a holttestre. Igazán kimondta? Igazán megcsinálta? Hiszen nem is ismeri ezt az embert! Életében most látta először, talán nem is Secundus Pennát ölte meg... Azt sem tudja ki volt, voltak-e gyerekei, felesége, barátai, mik voltak a hobbijai. Egyáltalán nem tud róla semmit, csak annyit, hogy írt néhány újságcikket Voldemortról, amik nem éppen hízelgőre sikeredtek. De ezért megölni... Elvenni az életét... Bellatrix egyre erősebben remegett. Halott... Azt sem tudom, ki volt...

Ekkor kivágódott a másik szoba ajtaja, és mint Bella legszörnyűbb rémálmaiban, egy minisztériumi testőr, egy auror rontott be rajta. A lány felismerte szürke egyenruhájáról. Mint egy lelassított filmben, Bellatrix úgy érzékelte, ahogy a férfi fellendíti a pálcáját, és azt kiáltja:

- STUPOOOOOOOOR!!!

Vörös fény. És hirtelen magához tért Bella. Lebukott, épp csak hogy elkerülve az auror varázslatát, majd azt kiáltotta:

- Capitulatus!

A varázslata egy centivel zúgott el célja mellett, és összetört egy festményt a falon.

- Petrificus Totalus! - bődülte az auror.

- Stupor - kiáltotta Bellatrix, az oldalára vetődve. Az auror varázslata elsuhant a válla fölött, és kettérepesztett egy vázát. A saját átka eltalálta ugyan az aurort, de a férfi speciális védőruhát viselt, ami elnyelte a kábító átkot.

A lány felkászálódott a földről, és épp hogy félre tudott ugrani egy kék fénycsóva elől. Nekiütközött egy üvegajtós szekrénynek, ami éktelen csörömpöléssel betört, felszaggatva Bella talárjának az ujját, és össze-visszavágva a bőrét.

- Protego! - sikoltotta a lány. Vörös varázslata hárította az auror újabb támadását.

_Még az is lehet, hogy már hívott segítséget az átkozott. Hamarosan még többen itt lesznek a minisztériumból_ – gondolta Bellatrix kétségbeesetten. _Én ostoba, hogy is gondolhattam, hogy Secundus Penna őrizetlenül, védelem nélkül éldegél egy muglinegyedben. Hiszen rég hidegre tették volna már a halálfalók!_

- Petrificus Totalus! - kiáltotta Bella a válla fölött hátraküldve a varázst, és újra a padlóra vetette magát egy lila fénycsóva elől kitérve. A homloka nekicsapódott az ágy lábának. Könnyek szöktek a szemébe a fájdalomtól, zúgni kezdett a feje, elhomályosult előtte minden.

_Nem! Nem ájulhatok el!_ Felugrott a padlóról, és átdobva magát az ágy felett, a túloldalán keresett menedéket az újabb varázslatsugarak elől. _Szóval a Petrificus Totalusomat is elnyelte az átkozott védőruha_ – gondolta a lány csalódottan. Hirtelen támadt egy ötlete:

- Levitatem! - Azzal rászegezte a varázspálcáját az ágyra, ami fellendült a levegőbe, és a lány által mutatott irányba repült. Egyenesen bepasszírozta az aurort az egyik sarokba, mellesleg ripityára törve egy éjjeliszekrényt és egy kagylókkal díszített falipolcot.

- Reducto! - A férfi varázslata szétrobbantotta a bútort, ami deszkákra hullva omlott le az auror lábai előtt a földre.

- CRUCIO! - kiáltotta ekkor hirtelen a lány, miközben félrepördült egy sárga fénycsóva elől.

A kínzás vörös átka homlokon találta az aurort, akit ott nem védett mágikus öltözet. A férfi felüvöltött, és összeesett. A pálcája kirepült a kezéből. Bella olyan sokáig tartotta fenn a varázslatot, ameddig csak bírta, közben odaaraszolt a földön vergődő minisztériumi testőr varázspálcájához, és felkapta a padlóról.

Mikor abbahagyta a varázslatot, úgy érezte, képtelen újabbra. Mágikus erői teljesen kimerültek, a homlokába belehasított a fájdalom, amit az ütközés okozott, amikor nekicsapódott Penna ágya lábának. _Pedig muszáj. Még muszáj varázsolni._

- Reparo – mutatott rá a betört bejárati ajtóra, ami épen pattant vissza a helyére. Meg kellett javítania, mert kintről már kíváncsiskodó muglihangok szűrődtek be, és attól tartott, bejönnek a lakásba.

A lány lenézett a földön heverő, fulladozva lélegző, a szenvedéstől teljesen elgyötört aurorra. _Be __kell fejeznem. Meg kell ölnöm. Meg kell tennem_ – gondolta Bellatrix, de nem érezte magát képesnek rá. Rettentően kimerültek a mágikus erőtartalékai, elfáradt, a bal karján véreztek a sebek, amiket a betört üvegajtó okozott, a homloka lüktetett a fájdalomtól, és vérpatak csorgott le az arcára. Az akaratot sem érezte magában egy újabb gyilkossághoz. Már pedig ezek csak akarattal működnek, a főbenjáró átkokat nem használhatta ilyen lelki állapotban.

Sajnos az Exmemoriam varázslatot nem tudta, hogyan kell megidézni, pedig az még megoldást jelenthetett volna kínos helyzetében. Nem hagyhatta, hogy kiderüljön, ő ölte meg Secundus Pennát, és szégyent hozzon az egész családjára meg az Azkaban mélyén élje le hátralevő éveit. De már nem volt képes újabb halálos átokra, ezt be kellett látnia.

Ekkor egy hideg, szenvtelen hang hallatszott közvetlenül a lány háta mögül:

- Avada Kedavra. - A vakító, zöld fénycsóva torkon találta a földön nyöszörgő férfit, és azonnal megölte.

Bellatrix teljesen elvakult a fájdalomtól és a saját lecsorgó vérétől. Felemelte a kezét, hogy letörölje, és meglátta, hogy szivárog a vér a ruhaujján keletkezett szakadásokból is. _A kezem is csurom vér. Egyáltalán a saját vérem ez? De hát senki más nem sérült meg, az enyém kell, hogy legyen._ A szúró fájdalom is ezt támasztotta alá. Bellatrix megfordult, hogy lássa, ki mondta ki a halálos átkot helyette, de már annyira szédült, fájt a feje, hogy a hirtelen mozdulatra elvesztette az egyensúlyát, összeesett és elsötétült előtte a világ.

Mikor magához tért, a szobájában feküdt, gondosan betakarva. Az ágya mellett Sipor, a Black-család házimanója tett-vett, elhelyezett egy bögre forró teát az éjjeliszekrényén, feltörölt valami ronggyal pár vérfoltot a padlóról.

- Sipor! - szólalt meg halkan, előre félve az elkövetkezőktől Bella. - Mi történt velem? Mit keresek én itt?

- A kisasszonyka magához tért! - visított fel fejhangon Sipor. - Ó, de boldog szegény, öreg Sipor! Drága kisasszonyom, hát él, hát jól van?!

- Igen, igen, Sipor, de... - Bellatrix megérintette a homlokát. A sebe még megvolt, csak már összement, és a lány ujjain lila gyógykenőcs foltok csillogtak, ahogy visszahúzta a kezét.

- A kisasszonyka leesett a lépcsőn az éjszaka. De ne aggódjon egy pillanatig sem, drága kisasszonyom, az orvos azt mondta, hogy az ilyen nem mágikus sérülések egy-két nap alatt nyomtalanul eltűnnek!

- Hogy én? Leestem a lépcsőn? Micsoda? Mi ez az egész Sipor? - bámult rá a lány értetlenül a házimanóra.

- A kisasszony biztos rosszul lépett a sötétben egy fokra. A pohár is összetört, amit a kezében fogott a kisasszony, és megvágta csúnyán a kezét. Sipor felébredt a zajra, és bizony, Sipor talált rá a kisasszonykára, ahogy ájultan feküdt a lépcső tövében, vérző fejjel, üvegszilánkoktól összeszabdalt karral. Jaj, kisasszonyom, képzelje csak el, mit érzett a vén Sipor, mikor látta, hogy...

- Állj, Sipor! Elképzeltem, biztos rémes élmény lehetett. De mégis... az anyám mit szólt hozzá?

- Hát mérges volt, hogy minek kell a kisasszonynak olyan későn, karácsony éjjelén kimenni abba a hideg hófúvásba!

Bellatrix pislogott párat.

- Drága kisasszonyom, miért kellett, ha szabad érdeklődnie ennek a rossz, semmirekellő Sipornak? - nyüszítette a manó.

- Én nem...

- Teljesen elázott a talárja, a csizmái. Látja, azért csúszott meg a lépcsőn is egészen biztosan! Mert vizes, csúszós volt a csizmája talpa.

- Igen, Sipor, egészen biztosan.

A házimanó elszaladt értesíteni az úrnőjét Bellatrix magáhoztéréséről, aki közben a gondolataiba merülve feküdt az ágyán. _Szóval valaki visszahozott a házba, lefektetett a lépcső tövében, földhöz vágott mellettem egy poharat, majd elillant, mielőtt a háziak észreveszik. Sipor felébredt, és rám talált, azt hitte, leestem a lépcsőn, attól ájultam el, a kezemet pedig az összetört pohár vágta meg. Igen, valaki ezt a látszatot keltette. De hát ki hozott vissza ide Secundus Penna házából? Feltehetőleg az a mágus, aki az aurort is megölte. De honnan tudta, hogy itt lakom?_

Bellát fölöttébb zavarta a tudat, hogy valaki látta őt Secundus Penna házában, és még azt is tudta róla, hogy kicsoda és hol lakik, bár az illető nagy valószínűséggel egy halálfaló volt, szóval nemfogja elárulni az auroroknak, hogy látta őt Pennánál._ Ha meg mégis el merészeli híresztelni, én meg elmondom, hogy ő ölte meg az aurort_ – gondolta magában a lány elszántan. _Nem mer beköpni engem. Legalábbis remélem._

Bellatrix felvont szemöldökkel olvasta a Próféta cikkjét a tegnap estéről:

"A halálfalók feltehetőleg többen voltak, könnyen lehet, hogy négyen-öten, esetleg hatan is. Egyikőjük az ajtónál vigyázott, nehogy muglik megzavarják a rajtaütést, ő gyorsan lezárta a bejáratot, mikor pár kíváncsi szomszéd be akart kukkantani a lakásba. Szerencsére nem használt átkokat vagy rontásokat az álmukból felriasztott muglik ellen, csak kirekesztette őket. Itt meg kell jegyezni, hogy meglepően irgalmasan járt el, halálfalótól szokatlan kegyelmesség volt. Kettő vagy inkább három másik halálfaló megküzdött Adam Longbottom aurorral, és brutális kegyetlenséggel megölte a Penna testi épségének védelmezésére kirendelt minisztériumi alkalmazottat, egy pedig halálos átkot mondott Secundus Penna újságíró kollégánkra. Voldemort bizonyára elégedett, most, hogy meggyilkoltatott karácsony éjszakáján, a sajtó- és véleményszabadság országában egy ártatlan embert, aki csak a teljes igazságot írta meg róla, egyáltalán nem túlozva..."

Bellatrix felsikított boldogságában, amikor meglátta a szavakat: „Voldemort bizonyára elégedett". Nem érdekelte, hogy az újságíró ironikusan használja a kifejezést, a lány sírva fakadt örömében, és csókolgatni kezdte a Voldemort szót az újság lapján. _Elégedett! Elégedett! Talán tényleg megelégedettséget érez, hallva Secundus Penna halálhírét._ És ő, Bellatrix Black, a tizenöt éves iskolás lány örömöt okozhatott Voldemort Nagyúrnak, a világ legnagyobb mágusának, legélesebb gondolkodású politikusának, legravaszabb terroristavezérének! Bella minden porcikájában remegve a boldogságtól magához ölelte az újságot, és a szívéhez szorította.


	5. Mandy Dale

Alecto sírva-szipogva üldögélt a Mardekár klubhelyiségének egyik fotelében.

- Ugyan ne törődj már vele! - próbálta Bellatrix jobb kedvre hangolni. - Az az eszetlen tuskó meg is érdemli, hogy olyan ronda és buta barátnője legyen, mint Mandy!

- Mandy Dale nem ronda – zokogta Alecto. - Szebb, mint én. Legalábbis Cornelius így gondolja egészen biztosan.

- Dehogy gondolja! Csak nem tudja, hogy mit érzel iránta. Ha tudná, dobná azt a trampli Mandyt egy-kettőre!

- Köszi, Bella, hogy ezt mondod, de nincs igazad. Cornelius őt szereti. Már tavaly is egész tavasszal együtt lógtak, nyáron összejöttek, és most nyalják-falják egymást a szemem láttára. Még jó, hogy a Griffendélben vannak és nem a Mardekárban, különben még itt is őket kéne bámulnom! - Alecto a kezébe temette az arcát, mintha tényleg smároló Mandy Dale-ek és Cornelius Caramelek vennék körbe, és nem bírná tovább elviselni a látványt.

Bellatrix megütögette barátnője vállát. Alecto már második óta szerelmes volt Corneliusba, csak nem merte megmondani neki Bella legerőteljesebb unszolására sem. Bár nem volt egy világszépe Alecto rövid, szurokfekete hajával, szeplős arcával, és kicsi, fénytelen szemével, de nem volt kimondottan csúnya sem, és Bellatrix egészen biztos volt benne, hogy jó esélyei lettek volna Corneliusnál, ha időben lecsap rá. Most viszont már itt van ez a kis vakarcs Mandy az idétlen vihogásával és elképesztően göndör, szőke hajával.

- Te fogtál magadnak új pasit a nyáron, Bella? - kérdezte kicsivel később szipogva Alecto, mikor már némileg megnyugodott.

- Nem.

- Akkor keressünk neked valakit! Ott van mondjuk Avery.

- Te hülyéskedsz? Avery egy nyakigláb, ványadt csontváz!

- De mindig rólad beszél, és úgy néz rád... Na jó, ha Avery ki van zárva, akkor Igor Karkarov!

- Az ki?

- Tudod, az a kecskeszakállas, barkós, aki idén jött a Durmstrangból. Most végzős, egy évvel jár fölöttünk.

- Ja, igen, tudom, ki az, de hát az ocsmány! - Bella legyintett. - Nekem nem kell pasi. Egyáltalán nem kell. Soha. Senki.

- Ez butaság! Akkor miért öltözöl a csinos, tapadós ruháidba a fekete talár alatt?

- Hogy bosszantsam azt a maradi, vén számmisztika tanárnőt, Franace Quizt!

- Nem hiszem el. Azért nem kéne minden nap kivágott felsőt venned.

- Jó, hát azért, mert megszoktam, hogy így öltözök. De akkor sem kell pasi! Nem kell senki. Senki.

- Hát, te tudod. Bárcsak én is így tudnék érezni, mint te! - Alectónak újra eszébe jutott Cornelius és Mandy, úgyhogy elhallgatott, és hüppögve lapozgatni kezdett az asztalra letett asztrológia-tankönyvében.

Mandy egy rikító rózsaszín kistáskát lóbálva az oldala mellett, kézen fogva sétált Cornelius Caramellel, és hangosan ecsetelt valamit szerelmének. Bellatrix felszegett állal haladt el mellettük a folyosón, mikor meghallotta, mit mond a lány:

- Az az őrült azt hiszi, hogy valaha is valóra válthatja a mindenféle terveit, amiket leírt abban az eszetlen könyvében...

Bella megtorpant. Annyira hirtelen fordult meg, hogy majdnem fellökte Mandyt, aki már félig elhaladt mellette.

- Kiről beszélsz? - kérdezte Bellatrix hűvösen.

- Micsoda? - Mandy értetlenül nézett rá.

- Kiről beszéltél az előbb?

- Semmi közöd hozzá!

Bellatrix előrántotta a varázspálcáját.

- Kiről beszéltél? - ismételte meg a kérdést fenyegetően.

- Voldemortról, a terroristavezérről. De mit érdekel ez téged ennyire?

Bella nagy nehezen uralkodott magán, a zsebébe süllyesztette a varázspálcáját, és elsietett. A fogait olyan erősen összecsikorgatta, hogy az már fájdalmat okozott.

Bellatrix éppen egyedül üldögélt az átváltoztatástan-teremben, és egy pálmafává próbálta átalakítani a terem falára festett, kék oszlopot gyakorlásképpen, mikor kivágódott az ajtó, és Alecto rontott be rajta. A lány arca tűzpiros volt, a szája remegett. Odarohant Bella mellé, ledobta magát az egyik székre, és a kezébe temetve az arcát felzokogott.

- Mégis mi történt? - kérdezte Bellatrix meglepetten.

- Annyira rossz... - nyöszörögte Alecto két fulladozó lélegzetvétellel kísérve, és még hangosabban sírva.

- De micsoda?

- Cornelius és Mandy...

Bella felsóhajtott. Már két hete ezt hallgatta.

- Most mit csinálnak éppen? - kérdezte unottan.

- Cornelius az iskola kertjében rózsafejekké változtatott pár gazt, és koszorúvá varázsolta őket... aztán... aztán... - Alecto nem bírta a zokogástól folytatni.

- Odaadta Mandynek? - Tippelt Bellatrix még unottabban.

- Nem csak egyszerűen odaadta... A fejére helyezte egy édes kis csók mellett! Úgy gyűlölöm őket! Miért akkor kell mindig a szerelmi csöpögéseiket bonyolítani, amikor én arra járok?

- Nem is tudnák máskor, hiszen folyton utánuk leskelődsz – jegyezte meg Bella.

- Mert szeretem őt! Értsd meg, Bellus, szeretem őt... - sírta Alecto.

- Akarod, hogy a kezembe vegyem a dolgok irányítását? - kérdezte hirtelen Bellatrix, és visszaalakította a falfestményt eredetire a félig-pálma-félig-oszlop-állapotából, majd felkelt a pad sarkáról, amin eddig a lábait lógázva üldögélt. - Ha akarod, megyek is.

- Jaj, Bella, mit fogsz csinálni? - pislogott kissé riadtan Alecto.

- Akarod, hogy besegítsek, vagy nem akarod?

- Jó lenne...

- Akkor gyere, és figyelj!

- Én nem is tudom, Bellus... Legalább mondd meg, mit fogsz...

Bellatrix kisietett a teremből, fekete csizmájának tűsarkai keményen koppantak a márványpadlón. Alecto a könnyeit törölgetve, zavartan motyogva iparkodott barátnője nyomában.

Bellatrix körbenézett az udvaron. Hamarosan megpillantotta Mandy göndör, szőke fürtjeit, melyek között kerek, rózsaszín foltokként tarkállottak a rózsafejecskék. A lány egy barna hajú, kék szemű fiú mellett ült egy fa tövében, aki éppen a lány egyik széles, fehér tenyerét nézegette figyelmesen. Cornelius Caramel és a kis idétlen szerelme – gondolta elbiggyesztve az ajkát Bella. Pár lendületes, határozott lépéssel a párocska mellett termett.

- ...És úgy látom, három gyereked lesz, egy szerető, gondoskodó férjjel – hallotta Bellatrix Cornelius jövendölését, ahogy a fiú a barátnője tenyerét kissé elforgatta jobbra-balra.

- Kár, hogy félbe kell szakítanom ezt az édes kis csevegést – lépett oda hozzájuk Bella, és a varázspálcája hegyét Mandy álla alá nyomta, kényszerítve vele a lányt, hogy őrá nézzen. A lány kerek babaarcára értetlen meglepettség ült ki.

- Ne bökdösd a barátnőmet a varázspálcáddal, Black! - csattant fel Cornelius. - És egyáltalán mit keresel itt? Ez nem a Mardekár sztriptízbárja, itt semmi dolga egy magadfajta kis ribancnak!

Bella vicsorgásnak is beillő mosolyt vetett a srácra, miközben a pálcája hegyét belenyomta Mandy rózsaszín arcába.

- Rossz hírem van a Griffendél kis hercegnőjének a számára – közölte Bellatrix elnyújtott, gúnyos hangon, megütögetve Mandy fejét úgy, hogy a koszorú leessen róla.

- Mi van? - nézett rá a szőke lány értetlenül. - Milyen rossz hír?

- Az, hogy a drágalátos kis Corneliusod sajnos már foglalt, úgyhogy szállj le róla!

- Micsoda? Corny? De ő nyár óta velem jár! Nincs más barátnője. Miről beszélsz itt?

- Arról, hogy a tegnap éjszaka olyan jól sikerült vele, hogy szeretném, ha megismételnénk – Bella rákacsintott Caramelre, aki értetlenül bámult rá vissza. Mandy arcán viszont látszott, hogy féltékeny gyanakvás ébred benne, és csalódott, döbbent pillantásokat vetett Corneliusra.

- Te... te... Bellatrix Blackkel... tegnap éjszaka... - nyöszörögte Mandy.

- Micsoda? - horkant fel Caramel. - Dehogyis! Olyan mélyre sosem süllyednék! Kopj le innen, Black, ne kavarj itt!

Bella legörbítette a száját:

- Dehát megígérted, hogy legközelebb kipróbáljuk a hippogriff-pózt is...

- Ugyan mi a csodáról beszélsz itt össze-vissza?! - kérdezte élesen Cornelius.

Bellatrix felsóhajtott:

- Hát rendben van, megértem, hogy néha szükséged van ilyen jó kislány barátnőre is, mint a mi piciny Mandynk, de az azért nem szép, hogy engem letagadsz. Ez olyan csúnya dolog, Corny bébi!

Caramel előrántotta a varázspálcáját:

- Geodisisus Furunculus! - üvöltötte a rontást Bellára mutatva, de a lány mosolyogva, könnyedén hárította egy laza pajzsbűbájjal az átkot.

- Jaj, milyen gonosz vagy hozzám! Hát el is megyek, nem zavarlak akkor tovább titeket! - gúnyolódott Bellatrix, és a csípőjét riszálva távozott. Ahogy hátrapillantott a válla fölött, látta, hogy Mandy felugrik a fa tövéből, és sírva berohan a kastélyba.

Bella odalépdelt Alecto mellé, aki a közelből figyelte a jelenetet elkerekedett szemmel.

- Bella... Ez nagyon király volt! - A lány megragadta Bellatrix kezét. - Köszi szépen, hogy elérted nekem, hogy összevesszenek!

- Nincs mit. És most menj oda Corneliushoz, vigasztald meg!

Alecto elvörösödött.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy ez jó ötlet?

- Igen. Menj oda, és mondjad neki, hogy ne búsuljon, mert ez a Bellatrix egy hülye liba, meg neked is eleged van már ebből a cafkából, olyan alattomos, rosszindulatú!

- Dehát miért mondanék ilyeneket rólad, a legjobb barátnőmről? - értetlenkedett Alecto.

- Hogy Corneliusnak nyalizz! Na gyerünk, menj oda hozzá!

Alecto bizonytalan léptekkel indult el a magába roskadt, kezébe temetett arccal ücsörgő fiúhoz. Bella visszasétált a kastélyba. Épp egy kaján mosollyal az ajkán tűnődött rajta, hogy milyen ügyesen szétrobbantotta a kis Mandy-Cornelius párocskát, mikor hirtelen Albus Dumbledore állta útját a folyosón. A professzor mellett ott toporgott a könnyes szemű Mandy Dale is.

- Miss Black! - A szakállas, félholdszemüveges tanár hangja szokatlanul rideg volt. Mondjuk az tény, hogy Bellát sosem kedvelte különösebben az öreg, mindig sanda, gyanakvó oldalpillantásokat vetett a lányra, ha találkoztak, és ő adta neki a legtöbb büntetőmunkát is, mert valahogy Dumbledore mindig akkor bukkant fel a folyosókon, mikor Bella éppen rontást szórt valakire, aki Voldemortra tett gúnyos megjegyzéseket.

- Igen, professzor úr? - kérdezte Bellatrix ártatlan arccal, és összehúzta gyorsan a talárját, elfedve sötétlila felsőjét, ami igen csak mélyen ki volt vágva.

- A hazugság nagyon csúnya dolog, és leginkább akkor, ha egy békés, szeretetteljes kapcsolatba próbálunk belefurakodni vele – mondta az idős varázsló csendesen. - Ha mások boldogságát akarjuk tönkre tenni vele. Mandy elmesélte, hogy maga mit próbált meg neki hazudozni a barátjáról, és...

- De én nem hazudtam – szólt közbe Bellatrix pimaszul. - Cornelius tényleg ágyba vitt tegnap este, akár hiszi, akár nem.

Mandy és a professzor is zavartan pislogott párat Bella nyers kijelentését hallva.

- Nem hazudott? - kérdezte aztán különös hangsúllyal Dumbledore.

- Nem – vágta rá szemrebbenés nélkül Bella.

- Egészen komolyan állítja, hogy igazat mond? - kérdezte a tanár erősen belenézve a lány fekete szemébe. Az öreg nagy, ezüstös, kék szeme rászegeződött hosszan, és mint két kék tó... mint két kék tó... mint két kék tó... és...

- Hazudott, Miss Black – mondta a professzor hűvösen.

A rohadt életbe, ez legilimencia volt – villant át Bella agyán. Már olvasott az legilimenciáról, de élőben még sosem találkozott vele. Egészen egyszerűen megnézte a gondolataim között, hogy mit csináltam tegnap este – gondolta a lány bosszúsan, és az ajkába harapott.

- Menjen vissza a barátjához, Miss Dale, már biztos várja magát! És ne aggódjon, Miss Blacknek nem volt a legkisebb szerelmi ügye sem a maga lovagjával! Na igyekezzen! Mire vár még?

- Köszönöm szépen, professzor úr! - hadarta Mandy, és boldog mosollyal az arcán kirohant a kertbe.

Bellatrix gondolatban káromkodott. Dumbledore összehúzott szemmel nézett rá.

- Nem fogok elnézést kérni, ha arra vár! - csattant fel Bella, és hátravetette egyik koromfekete hajtincsét, ami keresztbe lógott az arca előtt.

- Akkor nem kér elnézést, ez a maga dolga – válaszolta Dumbledore nyugodtan. - Csak arra várok, hogy idefigyeljen rám rendesen, mert ha most nem jegyzi meg alaposan, nagyon nehéz lesz fejben tartania a büntetőmunkák listáját, amiket ezért a hazudozásért adok magának...


	6. A Minisztérium ostroma

Egy hónap múlva kitört a forradalom. Voldemort és halálfalói megostromolták a Minisztériumot. A tanárok bezárták a diákokat a Roxfort klubhelyiségeibe, az oktatás szünetelt. Pánik uralkodott, senki nem tudta, mi következik most, a tanárok is fejvesztve rohangáltak, hozták-vitték a legújabb híreket a harcok állásáról.

Bellatrix éjszaka elhatározta, hogy megszökik a Roxfortból, és csatlakozik a halálfalókhoz a nagy küzdelemben. Már idegesítette, hogy csak ébren virrasztanak a fotelekben, és várják az újabb meg újabb híreket, amikkel egy-egy tanár néha beesik az ajtón.

_Nekem Voldemort Nagyúr mellett a helyem_ – gondolta epekedve. Tisztában volt vele, hogy ő csak egy tizenhat éves diáklány, de maga elé idézte az éjszaka emlékét, amikor tavaly megküzdött egy aurorral és legyőzte. _A Próféta azt állította, négyen-öten, esetleg hatan voltak a halálfalók. Pedig csak én voltam egyedül, egy egyszerű diáklány. Ha akkor is képes voltam rá, újra megteszem. Voldemort mellett a helyem._

Akkor látta elérkezettnek az időt a szökésre, amikor a rövidlátó, öregecske Franace Quiz kukkantott be az ajtón:

- Jó hírem van, gyerekek – nyekeregte az idős, alacsony tanárnő. - A Misztériumügyi Főosztályon a legújabb híradások szerint sikerült csapdába csalni és ártalmatlanná tenni két halálfalót. Egy rossz is történt azonban, Nobby Leach Mágiaügyi Miniszter elesett az Auror Főosztály védelmezése során. Állítólag maga az ostromlók fővezére, Voldemort végzett vele.

Bella szíve nagyot dobbant. Elképzelte a vörösszemű, sápadt férfit, ahogy egy jól irányzott átkával leteríti a nagydarab, izmos minisztert. _A legnagyobb mágus_... Bellatrix gondolatban elismerően fejet hajtott Voldemort tehetsége előtt.

- Tanárnő, vigyázzon, beakadt a talárja az ajtóba! - kiáltott fel hirtelen Bella, és odasietett Franace Quiz mellé, úgy téve, mintha segíteni akarna kiszabadítani. Gyorsan kívül került a tanárnővel együtt a folyosóra, és becsukta az ajtót, hogy a többiek ne lássák őket.

- Köszönöm, kislányom, köszönöm – motyogta Franace, és zavartan húzogatta a talárja szélét, mintha azt vizsgálná, hol akadhatott be.

- Stupor! - sziszegte a kábítóátkot Bellatrix, mire vörös fény villant, és a tanárnő eszméletlenül rogyott össze. Bella oldalra húzta a kis, kövér testet, és lelökte a fal tövébe.

Futva elindult a folyosón.

Már a földszinten rohant végig, amikor kinyílt oldalt egy ajtó. Mandy jött ki a mosdóból éppen, és nekiütközött a futó Bellatrixnak.

- Te meg hova sietsz ennyire? - kérdezte Mandy Dale.

- Quiz tanárnő küldött, hogy keressem meg Sinistra tanárnőt – hazudta Bella gyorsan.

- De miért téged? - Mandy előhúzta a pálcáját összevont szemöldökkel.

Azonban Bellatrix gyorsabb volt nála:

- Capitulatus! - kiáltotta a fekete hajú lány, mire Mandy kezéből kiröppent a varázspálca, és Bellatrix kinyújtott bal tenyerében landolt.

- Állj a fal mellé! - utasította Bella az immár védtelenné vált diáktársát. Mandy nem tűnt igazán meglepettnek, és nem is engedelmeskedett.

- Te szereted Voldemortot, igaz? Te nem gyűlölöd úgy, mint mi! - jegyezte meg.

Bella élesen felkacagott:

- Hogy szeretem-e őt? Imádom. Ő az én példaképem!

- Tudtam, tudtam! - kiáltott fel Mandy. - Corneliusnak is mondtam, hogy láttam a karodon a jelet, de ő azt mondta tévedek, megcsalt a szemem. De akkor jól láttam! Láttam két hete mandragóra ültetésnél, amikor fel volt gyűrve a talárod ujja a karodon a kígyót meg a koponyát! A Sötét Jegyet! Te... te halálfaló vagy!

Bellatrixnak tetszett a megnevezés, úgy döntött, meghagyja a lányt a tévedésében.

- És ha az vagyok? - kérdezte gúnyos mosollyal. - Mi van, ha halálfaló vagyok?

- Szólnom kell Quiz tanárnőnek – motyogta Mandy, és elkezdett hátrálni.

- Ne mozdulj! - rivallt rá Bella. - Ott maradsz, ahol vagy.

Mandy tovább hátrált.

- Quiz tanárnőnek... szólnom kell... Quiz tanárnőnek...

Bellatrix a Petrificus Totalust akarta használni, vagy esetleg a Stuport, de ahogy meglendítette a pálcáját, egyszerre előtörtek belőle a szavak:

- Avada Kedavra!

Zöld villanás. Mandy összesett, és elterült a földön mozdulatlanul.

Bella odalépett a lányhoz, és némán bámulta a holttestét.

_Hogy tehettem ezt? Hogy ölhettem meg Mandyt? Nem akartam... És ezek a varázslatok csak akarattal működnek – _tűnődött.

Bellatrix lenézett a kezére, melyben két varázspálcát szorított, a sajátját és Mandyét is. _Tényleg akartam, hogy meghaljon? Tényleg, igazán?_ Pillanatnyilag nem tudott válaszolni a kérdésre, csak a vágyat érezte magában, hogy Voldemort mellett legyen ezekben a fontos pillanatokban. Nekilódult, és tovább rohant a folyosón.

Bellatrix már túl volt a sikeres hoppanálási vizsgán, így nem okozott neki nehézséget elhoppanálni a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium főépületéhez, miután a Roxfort birtokát elhagyta. Egészen meglepődött, mikor meglátta a nagy pusztítást. A környező házak jó része romokban állt, több helyen égtek is a roncsok. Az utak fel voltak szaggatva, de ahol nem, ott is óriási fekete hasadékok ásítoztak a betonon. A földön halott mágusok feküdtek, és néhány súlyosan sérült mugli is csúszott-mászott a romok között.

Bella egy ledöntött falszakasz helyén jutott be a Minisztérium épületébe. Az egyik kezében Mandy varázspálcáját szorította, a másikban a sajátját. A helyiségben sötét volt, a mennyezetről kék vakolatdarabok hullottak. A lány alig tudott kikerülni egy leomló törmelékesőt.

- Lumos! - suttogta, és egy fénygömb jelent meg Mandy pálcája hegyén. Nehezebb volt, ha nem a saját pálcáját használta, sokkal kevésbé volt hatékony és pontos, de a sajátja kellett a nagyobb varázslatok elvégzéséhez, azzal sokkal ügyesebben tudott bánni Bellatrix. Végig sietett az omladozó termen, majd egy romos lépcsőn futott le. Egy beszakított ajtó roncsán keresztül kikecmergett a központi csarnokba.

Az óriási terem túlsó végében párbajozókat látott Bella. Egy szürke egyenruhás auror és egy feketeköpenyes halálfaló. Vakító varázslatsugarak röpködtek közöttük. Annyira látványosan és tehetségesen küzdöttek, hogy a lány megállt nézni őket. Mintha valami őrületes táncot járnának, úgy fordultak ki és ugrottak félre a villogó fénycsóvák elől, és küldtek újabb meg újabb átkokat egymásra. Villámgyorsak voltak, és pontosak. Ha nem lettek volna mindketten elképesztően fürgék és ügyesek, már rég győzhetett volna valamelyikük. Bellatrix csak bámulta őket lenyűgözve.

Ekkor egy nagy nyikordulással megérkezett a lift, és egy auror rontott ki belőle. Rászegezte varázspálcáját a párbajozó halálfalóra, de mielőtt kimondhatta volna a varázsigét, Bella kábítóátka vállba találta. Mivel védőmellényt viselt, nem esett össze eszméletlenül, csak kissé összegörnyedt, és a vállához kapott, de pillanatok alatt összeszedte magát és egy Capitulatust küldött támadójára.

Bellatrix félreugrott, de nem tudott teljesen kitérni a gyors és pontos varázslat elől. A vörös fénysugár belecsapódott a bal csuklójába, amiből egy hirtelen rántással kiröppent Mandy pálcája, és nagyot koppanva a padlón landolt.

- Stupor! - kiáltotta a lány, és rászegezte saját pálcáját az aurorra. A férfi könnyedén hárította az átkot, és egy kék fénycsóvát küldött Bella felé. Bellatrix félre ugrott, és válaszul egy Petrificus Totalust irányzott ellenfele mellkasának.

A férfi viszonzásként küldött sárga varázscsóvája egyidőben találta el a lányt és a sóbálványátok az aurort. A minisztériumi dolgozó védőmellénye nagy reccsenéssel széthasadt a mellkasán, és a férfi mozdulatlanná dermedve terült el a repedezett, poros padlón.

Bella először nem tudta, miféle varázslat lehet, ami őt telibe találta. Aztán érezte, hogy szürke iskolai talárja szorosan összetekeredik a testén, és főleg a nyakára hatalmas erővel rászorul. Bellatrix fulladozva kapkodott levegő után, úgy érezte, minden csontját összezúzza az egyre szorosabban rátekeredő szövet.

- Finite! Finite Incantatem! - hörögte a lány, és rámutatott pálcájával az önálló életet élő ruhadarabra. A varázs nem hatott, a talár még erősebben fojtogatta Bellát.

- Solutio! Verto Fluvius! Daretio! - nyöszörögte a különböző varázsigéket a lány, amik eszébe jutottak, hogy feloldhatnák a ruhadarab szorítását, de nem ért el velük semmit. Sőt, a Verto Fluviustól még egy nagy fémollót is sikerült varázsolnia a köpenye derekába, ami fájdalmasan döfködte a bordáit, ahogy az anyag Bellatrix oldalához tapadt egyre erősebben.

Bella már egészen nehezen kapott levegőt, kezdett fenyegetőnek tűnni a lehetőség, hogy tényleg megfullad. Hirtelen támadt egy ötlete. Felidézte átváltoztatástan-tanulmányait, és saját magára mutatva a varázspálcával egy vékony, lilás varázssugarat küldött a halántékába.

A bűbáj sikerült, a lány pillanatok alatt öklömnyi méretűvé zsugorodott. Gyorsan kibújt a talárjából, és arrébb iszkolt, mert hamarosan visszaváltozott eredeti nagyságára.

Az önálló életet élő talár jobbra-balra csapkodta magát a padlón zsákmányát keresve. Nagy surranásokkal összezárult a semmin, majd újra szétnyílt.

Bellatrix rámutatott pálcájával az őrjöngő ruhadarabra:

- Levitatem! - A csattogva forgolódó köpeny felröppent a levegőbe.

Bella rászegezte a varázspálcáját a sóbálványátoktól megbénult aurorra. A prédáját kereső talár rázuhant a kiszolgáltatottan heverő férfira és azonnal szorosan rátekeredett.

A lány elfordult, és tovább sietett a teremben.

Kissé feszélyezte, hogy nincs rajta a talárja, fázott is a csarnokban süvítő hűvös légáramlatoktól. Feljebb húzta zöld, szinte áttetsző csipkéből készült rövid szoknyaruháját, hogy legalább a mellei egyharmadát eltakarja vele, de ezzel csak azt érte el, hogy a combjai fedetlenül maradtak.

- A rohadt életbe is, igaza van Alectónak! - sziszegte. - Minek kell nekem így öltöznöm?!

Reszketve a hidegtől keresztül rohant a csarnokon. A terem túlsó végében már véget ért a párbaj, a halálfaló mozdulatlanul hevert a porban, az auror eltűnt valamerre.

Bellatrix egy kicsit eltűnődött rajta, hogy egy bélelt, vastag téli talárt odabűvöl magának, de az sokáig is eltarthatott volna, amíg a ruhadarab megérkezik, és nem pazarolhatta ilyen lényegtelen, csak a személyes kényelmét szolgáló dolgokra a drága időt.

Valahonnan nem túl messziről csörömpölés hallatszott. Bella felkapta a fejét. Megfeledkezett a testét megdermesztő hidegről, és berohant egy omladozó, sötét folyosóra, ami a zaj irányába vezetett. Ahogy a fal mentén botladozott a sötétben, hirtelen egy kéz megragadta a bokáját.

- Segíts! - nyöszörögte egy fájdalmas, elhaló hang a földről.

Bellatrix lehajolt.

- Lumos! - sziszegte, és a porban fekvő sérült arcába világított. Mikor meglátta, hogy minisztériumi egyenruhát visel a sebesült, kirángatta a bokáját a szorításából, és tovább sietett a folyosón.

Végre megérkezett egy teremhez. Valamikor könyvtárszobaként szolgálhatott a helyiség, de most fel voltak döntve a szekrények, a pergamenek, kötetek cafatokban borították a padlót. A csillár nagyokat lendülve jobbra-balra, táncoló fényeket vetett az alant párbajozó három emberre.

Maga Voldemort Nagyúr vívott élet-halál harcot két aurorral. A sötétmágus felszökkent egy feldőlt szekrényre, és onnan szórta az átkokat ellenfelei felé. Az aurorok két irányba menekültek a fénycsóvák elől, és próbálták két oldalról támadni Voldemortot.

A feketemágus minden varázslatukat pontosan és könnyedén hárította. Még arra is volt ideje, hogy viszonozza őket pár átokkal, melyek kicsivel vétve el céljukat porrá zúztak egy-két polcot, vagy hamuvá omlasztottak néhány könyvet és pergament.

Bellatrix büszkén és rajongással nézte a sápadt, vörös szemű férfit, akinek még két jól képzett, tapasztalt auror sem volt méltó ellenfél. Bella a világ minden kincséért sem mert volna beleavatkozni Voldemort és támadói küzdelmébe, csak nézte őket megbűvölten.

Az egyik minisztériumi alkalmazott varázslata alig vétette el a sötétmágus homlokát, a szele leröpítette a fekete csuklyát Voldemort fejéről. A férfi kopasz, fehér fején néhány kékes ér lüktetett. Vörös szeme tágra nyílt a küzdelem hevében.

Bellatrix bármennyire is bálványozta Voldemortot mint mágust és politikust, mégsem tudta visszafojtani, hogy ne fusson végig valami viszolygó rándulás a testén, és ne verje ki a homlokát a jeges veríték, ahogy a sötétmágus kopasz fejét, ocsmány arcát teljes megvilágításban megpillantotta.

Az újságokban mindig csuklyában látta, és már az is épp elég hátborzongató látvány volt. A lány egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét.

Mikor kinyitotta újra, Voldemort éppen telibe találta egyik támadóját a Cruciatus-átokkal, és a megátkozott férfi kínok között vergődött, vonaglott a földön. A sötétmágus hamar megtörte a varázslatot, mivel válaszátkot kellett küldenie a másik auror felé, aki egy kék és egy sárga fénycsóvát lövellt Voldemort irányába.

A megkínzott auror minden tagjában remegve kászálódott fel a porból, és megragadva varázspálcáját, besegített a társának egy lila varázslatot küldve a sötétmágusra. Voldemort mindhárom támadást hárította különböző pajzsbűbájokkal, majd átugrott a könyvespolc romjairól egy másikra; így jobban ráláthatott ellenfeleire. Éppen kitért egy kék sugár elől, és varázslatra emelte a karját, amikor kivágódott oldalt egy ajtó, és egy auror ugrott be rajta, azonnal kábítóátkot küldve Voldemortra:

- Stupor!

A sötétmágus figyelmét túlságosan lekötötte a párbaj, nem számított az újonnan érkezett támadására, és már nem volt ideje hárítani vagy kitérni előle. Az átok az oldalába csapódott, és a férfi eszméletlenül terült el a könyvespolc roncsai között.

Bellatrix egy pillanatig úgy érezte, hogy megáll vele az idő. Nagy szemeket meresztve bámult.

Voldemort tényleg elájult? Elkábult az auror varázslatától? Mit képzelnek ezek a nyomorultak, hogy merészelnek kezet emelni Voldemort Nagyúrra?

Bella előtt hihetetlennek tűnt, hogy Voldemort legyőzhető, sebezhető legyen.A lány arra várt, hogy a feketemágus majd hirtelen felugrik a porból, és halálos átkot szór az elégedetten fújtató aurorokra, de a férfi úgy tűnt, valóban elkábult, mozdulatlanul hevert a szekrény roncsain. Az egyik minisztériumi dolgozó közelebb lépett Voldemorthoz.

- Pont jókor érkeztél, Baptiste! Szépen kiütötted a nyomorultat! Na végezzünk vele gyorsan, mielőtt összeszedi magát! Avada Ke... - Azzal az auror meglengette a pálcáját, de nem tudta befejezni a varázslatot, ugyanis Bella kábítóátka vörös fénysávot húzva a levegőben a férfi hátába fúródott, és az auror eszméletlenül terült el keresztbe fekve Voldemorton.

A másik két auror megpördült azonnal, és harcra készen szegezték a pálcájukat Bellára. _Kettőt nem bírok legyőzni_ – gondolta Bellatrix elkeseredetten. K_izárt dolog, hogy felvehessem velük a harcot. Pillanatokon belül elkábítanak vagy megölnek.._.

Ám a két auror csak rávigyorgott Bellatrixra, mikor meglátták őt, és az egyik még kacsintgatott is felé.

- Hát te, eltévedtél, madárkám? Itt kemény harcok folynak, nem ilyen csini, tip-top csajoknak való hely ez! De ne ijedj meg nagyon, gyere csak ide hozzám, kis szívecském! - integetett neki a szőke hajú, kékszemű fiatalember, aki Voldemortot elkábította. - Még eltakarítjuk innen ezt a szemetet... - Itt az élettelenül heverő sötétmágus felé bökött a fejével. - Aztán csapunk egy kis bulit. A vezérük nélkül hamar feladják a halálfalók, meglátod!

- Vigyázz, Baptiste, a lány karján ott van a Sötét Jegy! - kiáltott fel ekkor a társa, de elkésett a figyelmeztetés.

- Avada Kedavra! - üvöltötte Bellatrix, akinek szinte eszét vette a düh, mikor meghallotta, hogy az auror szemétnek nevezi az eszméletlen Voldemortot.

A zöld fénysugár telibe találta Baptiste-ot, és a férfi holtan rogyott össze.

Bella hátravetette a fejét, és hisztérikusan felkacagott. Most először igazán örömöt okozott neki a gyilkolás, a halálos átok használata. Felszabadultan, még mindig nevetve felszökkent az egyik feldőlt könyvespolcra, és a földön fekvő bútorok roncsairól könyveshalmokra majd polcdarabokra ugrálva kerülgette az egyedül maradt auror átkait.

Bellatrix mozgás közben csak nagy előkészületek és hosszas koncentrálás után tudott volna egy komolyabb átkot megidézni, ezért csak egy-két apró bűbájjal próbálta támadni az aurort.

A Levitatemmel kődarabokat röpített felé és vastag könyvköteteket, aztán az Invitoval odabűvölt magának egy polcdarabot, és fejbe dobta vele támadóját.

Egy átváltoztatástanon tanult bűbájjal folyékony sárrá változtatta a padlót a férfi lábánál, aki belesüppedt térdig az iszapba. Eközben a lánynak legalább hat-nyolc varázslat elől kellett kitérnie olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak bírt.

Érezte, hogy kezd elfáradni, ezért összpontosított, összeszedte minden varázserejét, és hirtelen megállva az egyik szekrény tetején felkiáltott:

- Avada Kedavra! - A varázslat zöld sugara keresztül hasított a termen, és áttörve az auror túl későn felvont pajzsbűbáját, eltalálta a mellkasán a férfit. Az auror élettelenül terült el a padlón.

Bellatrix leszökkent a könyvespolcról, és odarohant Voldemorthoz. Leráncigálta róla az elkábított aurort, aki keresztbe feküdt a sötétmáguson, majd pofozgatni, élesztgetni próbálta Voldemortot, de az nem tért magához.

Ekkor hangok szűrődtek lefelé a lépcsőn, ami a könyvtárszoba túlsó végéből nyílt.

- Itt lenniük kell halálfalóknak, szóval igyekezzünk, mielőtt nagy bajt csinálnak! Közelgő léptek dobogása hallatszott.

Bellatrix nem tudta, hányan lehetnek az érkező aurorok, de biztos volt benne, hogy nem tudná őket legyőzni párbajban. Betűzte a ruhája dekoltázsába a saját varázspálcáját, majd felkapta a Voldemortét is a porból, azt is mellé szúrta, aztán átkarolta a feketemágus felsőtestét, és elkezdte kivonszolni az eszméletlen férfit a könyvtárszoba romjaiból.

Bár a feketemágus lélegzett, tehát biztosan nem halt meg, a bőre mégis nyirkos volt és hideg, Bellán borzongás futott végig, valahányszor hozzá kellett érnie. _Mintha halott lenne... Egy élőhalott_ – gondolta.

Sikerült még az aurorok érkezése előtt kivonszolnia Voldemortot a könyvtárból. Végighúzta a sötét folyosón, ki a csarnokba. Ott remegve a hidegtől, a fáradtságtól és a viszolygástól, amit a férfi hűvös testének közelsége okozott, Bellatrix óvatosan lefektette a padlóra a varázslót.

A férfi kezébe belehelyezte a varázspálcáját, majd felkelt mellőle. Az átok kezdett szűnni, Voldemort lassan magához tért.

Bella elhátrált a közeléből, ahogy látta, hogy a férfi kábán nyitogatja vörös szemét.

A lány sarkon fordult, és elfutott a csarnok túlsó felébe, ahol beszállt a fémliftbe, és találomra benyomott egy gombot.

Nem akarta, hogy Voldemort meglássa őt, nem tudta, mit is mondhatna neki. Még nem érezte magát felkészültnek rá, hogy imádott példaképe elé álljon, és azt mondja „Én vagyok az új és leghűségesebb szolgád, Nagyuram: én, Bellatrix Black." Még túl fiatal volt, nem is érte még el a nagykorúságát. _Voldemort csak kinevetne, ha így állnék elé – _gondolta szomorúan.

Ahogy kiszállt a liftből a keskeny, fekete márványburkolatú folyosóra, rögtön meghallotta a hangot, ami mindig jelezte, hova is érkezett a látogató:

- Üdvözöljük a Tanulmányi és Oktatásügyi Főosztályon!

Bella felkapta a fejét. Eszébe jutott valami. Ő most iskolán kívül van, és az összes varázslata nyilvántartásba kerül, mivel még nem nagykorú.

De én nem akarom, hogy mindig tudják, mit varázsolok éppen – gondolta. Meg kell találnom azt a helyet, ahol bemérik és számon tartják a fiatalkorúak iskolán kívüli mágiahasználatát. És törlöm magamat a nyilvántartásból.

Bella felemelt varázspálcával indult el a folyosón. Csend volt, hallotta a saját lélegzetvételét, és halk, bizonytalan lépteit a márványpadlón. Itt semmi jele nem volt küzdelemnek, dulakodásnak.

Bellatrix úgy érezte, mintha egy másik világba lépett volna át, ahol nincsenek halálfalók, aurorok, varázslatsugarak, csörömpölés, vér, tűz. Csak csend és sötétség.

A lány óvatosan végiglopakodott a folyosón. Egy szélesebb folyosóra érkezett, melyet a mennyezet keskeny résein beszűrődő sárga fény világított meg. Számtalan ajtó nyílt mindenfelé, Bellának ötlete sem volt, merre induljon. Odament egy ajtóhoz, és elolvasta a rá kitett kis, aranyozott lapocskán lévő feliratot.

„Gerhard Humbug titkár"

_Na hát ettől sem jutottam előrébb_ – gondolta magában fanyarul Bellatrix, és elkezdett Roxfort-feliratot keresni. Vagy félóráig bolyongott a különböző folyosókon, az ajtók táblácskáit nézegetve, mikor végre talált valami használhatót:

"Mardekár tanulmányi csoport"

Lenyomta az ajtó kilincsét, de az nem nyílt ki.

- Alohomora! - próbálkozott a lány. Nem vezetett eredményre. Hátrált egy lépést, majd:

- Reducto! - kiáltotta, de az ajtólap elnyelte a varázslatot.

- Obstructo! - Erre egy nagy reccsenéssel bedőlt az ajtó.

Bellatrix belépett a terembe. Íróasztalok papírokkal megrakodva álltak középen. Oldalt a falakon kerek érmék lógtak, alattuk üres papírok lógtak feltűzve a falra.

Bella ahogy közelebb ment hozzájuk, látta, hogy egy-egy mardekáros diákot ábrázolnak az érmékre vésett minták. Rendes, kidolgozott portrék voltak kicsiben, még mozogtak is, meglepett, kérdő pillantásokat vetettek a belépő lányra. Az érmék alatt feltűzve a falra a tanulók nevei, alatta pedig az üres papírok.

Körbe ment a fal mentén, és talált egy helyet, ahonnan hiányzott az érme, csak kerek, szürke nyoma látszott. Bellatrix Black neve állt az üres folt alatt. Az alatta lógó papír viszont egyáltalán nem volt üres, egy szöveg volt rá írva:

"Súlyos varázsszabályszegés, magával vont büntetés: akár életfogytiglanig tartó Azkaban-fogság is lehet – Azonnal ki kell vizsgálni!"

Bellatrix elmosolyodott. _Szóval megtaláltam a nyilvántartást._

Letépte a falról a papírt, majd maga elé dobta a földre, és egy kisebb bűbájjal lángra lobbantotta és szénné égette. Utána elégette a nevét jelző táblácskát is, majd keresgélni kezdett az íróasztalokon és a fiókjaikban. Az összes róla szóló iratot és aktát kis kupac szürke hamuvá égette.

Az őt ábrázoló érmét azonban hiába kereste, hiába turkált a papírok között órákig, hiába keresgélt a padlón, a sarkokban, az asztalok alatt, nem találta meg. Többször meglengette a pálcáját, és felkiáltott:

- Invito Bellatrix-érme!

De az érme nem röppent oda hozzá. Megpróbálkozott egy másikat odabűvölni:

- Invito Narcissa-érme! - A húgáról mintázott érme leröppent a falról, és azonnal a tenyerében landolt.

Ha ez sikerül, akkor az enyémre is hatnia kéne a varázslatnak – gondolta bosszúsan. Ez vagy azt jelenti, hogy túl messze van az érme, vagy varázslat védi, vagy megsemmisült már.

Bella meggyőződött róla, hogy minden magával kapcsolatos dokumentumot elégetett, majd feladta az érme keresését, és kisurrant a mardekáros ügyek irodájából.


	7. Egy halott

Bella elgondolkodott rajta, hogyan tovább. Maradhat harcolni a Minisztériumban, vagy visszatérhet a Roxfortba.

Egyszerűen nem merte felvállalni a lehetőséget, hogy itt maradva esetleg szemtől szembe találkozik Voldemorttal.

_Mit gondolna, mégis mit keresek itt?_ Tűnődött a lány. _Eltévesztettem a rúzsboltot hoppanáláskor, vagy mi? Ja mondjuk azt gondolom nem feltételezné rólam, hogy már letettem a hoppanálóvizsgámat..._

_Másrészt a Roxfortban viszont elkábítottam a számmisztika-tanárnőmet és megöltem egy diáktársamat. Oda sem mehetek csakúgy vissza! Be sem tudnék jutni a birtokra, annyi varázslat őrzi. Mandy Dale-t persze le kell tagadnom, ez egyértelmű. De Franace Quiz elkábítását nem tudom, ő látta, hogy rávarázsolok. Valami okot kéne kitalálnom, hogy miért távoztam ilyen fura körülmények között._

_Majd azt mondom, hogy bepánikoltam ettől az egésztől, hogy a csúnya, gonosz terrorista halálfalók megtámadták az imádott Minisztériumunkat, és hazaszaladtam apucihoz, anyucihoz, mert ott éreztem magamat egyedül biztonságban._ Bellatrix megállapította, hogy ezt még Horatius Lumpsluck sem venné be, annyira átlátszó hazugság, de mindenesetre jobbat nem tudott pillanatnyilag kitalálni.

Bella elindult kifelé a Minisztérium épületéből, mikor két aurort pillantott meg egy omladozó folyosón közeledni felé. Gyorsan a fal mellé lapult. Nem vették észre.

Bellatrix megcélozta a varázspálcájával a szélső, szakállas férfit, és kimondta:

- Avada Kedavra!

Zöld villanás. Az auror nem viselt védőmellényt, holtan esett össze. A társának még annyi ideje sem volt, hogy megkezdjen egy varázslatot, máris eltalálta Bella Capitulatusa, és a lány kezében landolt a varázspálcája.

_Megölhetném rögtön őt is, de nem teszem_ – gondolta a lány magában. _Legalább még egy kicsit szórakozok, mielőtt lelépek innen. Kíváncsi vagyok, még mindig meg tudom-e idézni a Cruciatust..._

Egy óra múlva a folyosó vége felől hallatszó zörgés zavarta meg Bellát játékában. A megkötözött auroron már végrehajtotta az összes átkot és rontást, amit csak tanult, időnként egy-egy sima Cruciatus-kínzással vegyítve a dolgot, és már éppen kezdett kifogyni az ötletekből, hogy mivel kísérletezzen még a férfin, mikor a zaj ráébresztette, hol is van pontosan. Egy Avada Kedavrával elintézte az aurort, és futva elhagyta a Minisztérium omladozó épületét.

Elhoppanált a Black-ház kapuja elé. Fel volt rá készülve, hogy a szülei hogyan fogják fogadni a tényt, hogy legidősebb lányuk meglógott a Roxfortból az éjszaka közepén. Nem sok hangulata volt az anyja dührohamához és üvöltözéséhez, illetve az apja lenéző megjegyzéseihez, de előbb-utóbb úgyis túl kell esnie rajta, mindenképpen értesülni fognak az akciójáról, és akkor legalább még ma éjjel legyen meg, nincs értelme halogatni.

A lány megfogta a skorpiómintás kopogtatót, és rávert vele párat a kapura. Hamarosan Sipor jelent meg a kerti ösvényen. A manó szeme be volt dagadva, véreres volt, és a nyeszlett teremtmény az öklével dörgölte le maszatos arcáról a könnycseppeket.

- Bellatrix kisasszony! - visított fel a manó. - Hát itt van? Jaj de jó, drága kisasszonyom! Ha tudná, hogy aggódtunk, mikor nem találtuk az iskolában!

- Az iskolában? Miért kerestetek engem, Sipor?

- Jaj, hát a kisasszonyka még nem tudja? - A manó szipogva felnézett Bellára. - Nem tudja a borzalmat, ami történt?

Bellatrix pislogott párat.

- Mi történt, Sipor? Miért bőgsz folyamatosan, és milyen borzalomról beszélsz?

- Jöjjön, drága kisasszony! Majd az úrnő elmeséli. Ó, szegény, jó Druella úrnőm! Majd ő elmondja. Szörnyűség, kisasszonyom, szörnyűség!

- Mi a...

- A kisasszony húgai már itt vannak, őket el tudtuk hozni egy órája a Roxfortból. Ó szegény kisasszonyok! Szegény jó úrnőm! Ez a rossz, alávaló Sipor nem tudja, hogyan tehetné könnyebbé...

- Sipor! Mégis mi történt? - Bella már kezdett ideges lenni. - Követelem, hogy mondd meg most rögtön!

- A nagyságos úr... elhalálozott – nyögte ki a sírástól fulladozva a manó.

- Micsoda? Az apám? - kiáltott fel döbbenten a lány.

- Igen. Ó, micsoda szörnyűség! Micsoda borzalom! Szegény úrnő, szegény kisasszonyok! Ez a csúf, ostoba Sipor nem is tudja, hogyan segíthetne...

- De hát mégis hogyan történhetett ez, Sipor? Az apám fiatal volt és egészséges.

- Feketeköpenyesek jöttek érte, és elhurcolták magukkal harcolni. Biztosan tudja a kisasszony, ez az ostrom a Minisztériumnál. Odavitték, és egy auror átka... Ó jaj, szörnyűség! - A manó a kezébe temette az arcát.

Bellatrix megkerülte a zokogó Siport, és már éppen be akart nyitni a házba, mikor eszébe jutott valami. Rászegezte a szobája ablakára a varázspálcáját, és azt mondta:

- Alohomora.

Majd rögtön utána:

- Invito talár!

A kiröppenő fekete talárba gyorsan beleburkolózott. Úgy vélte, még pont az hiányzott volna a gyászoló anyjának, ha ő egy hálóruhának is szemérmetlen öltözékben masírozott volna be a házba.

Bement a nappaliba. A húgai az ablaknál álltak sápadtan, az arcukon csorogtak a könnycseppek. Narcissa az egyik karját Andromeda válla köré fonva tartotta. Az anyja a szófán ült, a tartása egyenes, a szeme vörös, kisírt, fájdalmáról az arca természetellenes fehérsége is árulkodott. Az asszony haja azért most is a legszabályosabban felépített kontykölteménybe volt feltűzve, melyben minden szál pontosan illeszkedett a helyére.

Az apja holtteste ott hevert a szőnyeg közepén, a férfi ruhája meg volt pörkölődve, az arcán koromfoltok. A tekintete megkövülten meredt a plafonra.

Mrs Black, mikor észrevette Bellatrixot, először rámeredt, majd felsikoltott:

- Bella! Hol a pokolban voltál?

- Én... hát... az iskolában...

- Érted mentem, mikor megkaptuk apád halálhírét, de nem voltál sehol, a tanáraid sem találtak. Mégis mit műveltél? Hol voltál?

- A öö... Az udvaron. Már unatkoztam a klubhelyiségben.

- Unatkoztál? Unatkoztál, mi? - Az asszony hangja hisztérikusan csengett. - Hát ez óriási! Az apádat meggyilkolják a Minisztériumban, te meg az iskolaudvaron csavarogsz, mikor kereslek? Mikor szükség lenne rád?

- Sajnálom – mondta gyorsan Bella. - Apát tényleg a halálfalók vitték magukkal harcolni?

- A vezérük is itt volt, Voldemort. És egyébként nem egyszerűen magukkal vitték. Rákényszerítették, hogy velük menjen. Ő nem akart, szegény jó Cygnus! De zsarolták... fenyegetőztek... Muszáj volt mennie! És mi lett? Hát mi lett belőle? Egy auror átka valahogy eltalálta... Ó egek! - A nő a homlokára tapasztotta az egyik kezét, és megingatta a fejét. - Lucius Malfoy hozta el a holttestét...

Bellatrix lassan odalépdelt a halotthoz. Letérdelt mellé, és lecsukta a szemét két ujjával. A lány nem sírt, nem remegett. Teljesen nyugodt volt, ahogy felnézett az anyjára és a húgaira.

- Örülnötök kéne – mondta nekik. - Apa hősi, dicső halált halt. Én is így halnék meg legszívesebben. Büszke vagyok rá, hogy a lánya lehetek. Végre igazán büszke vagyok rá. A legszebb halál, amit csak remélhetett magának, az az, hogy Voldemort Nagyúr szolgálatában, harc közben esik el. Én örülök, hogy így történt. - Azzal Bella fejet hajtott halott apja előtt, majd felkelt a padlóról, és egy halvány mosollyal az ajkán odasétált az egyik fotelhez, és leült.

Az anyja elhűlve, undorodó arccal meredt rá, mintha egy óriási rovar mászna Bella helyén. Andromeda hangosan felzokogott:

- Szegény apácska! - És átölelte szorosan Narcissát, aki némán nézett Bellatrixra, kimondottan ellenségesen.

- Te szörnyeteg! - visította Druella, mikor szóhoz jutott a döbbenettől. - Hogy mondhatsz ilyet? Hogy örülhetsz a saját apád halálának? Hát milyen hálátlan, szívtelen vagy te? Szegény apád biztos nem ilyeneket mondott volna a te holttested mellett!

- Pedig szívemből remélem, hogy én is úgy fogok meghalni, ahogyan ő. Akár ma rögtön, ha kell, vagy tíz év múlva, vagy húsz év múlva, nekem mindegy. Engem nem kell majd kényszeríteni rá, az biztos. - Bellatrix felszegte a fejét. - Voldemort Nagyúré minden csepp vérem, minden lélegzetvételem!

- Bella! - Az anyja összecsapta a kezét, és csodálkozva nézett rá, az undor eltűnt az arcáról, csak a döbbenet maradt. - Mit beszélsz te? Mi ütött beléd? Megőrültél?

- Voldemort követője lett – mondta hidegen Narcissa, rászegezve a tekintetét a nővérére. Bellatrix úgy sejtette, hogy Cissa már korábban is észrevette a Sötét Jegyet a karján, és a szíve mélyén hálás volt a húgának a lány arcáról sugárzó utálat ellenére, amiért sosem említette senki előtt.

- Igen, az vagyok – jelentette ki büszkén Bellatrix. - Voldemort Nagyúr követője. Tisztelem őt, és feltétel nélkül hűséges vagyok az elveihez.

- Csodálatos! - csattant fel az anyja hisztérikusan. - Bella, te teljesen megőrültél! Egy tisztességes aranyvérű család sarja hogyan keverheti bele magát egy ilyen alantas földalatti társaság tevékenységébe, mint a halálfalók?

Bellatrix az ajkába harapott:

- Ha még egyszer sértegetni mered a halálfalókat vagy Voldemort Nagyurat...

- Nekem itt ne fenyegetőzzél! - Mrs Black felugrott a szófáról, és rászegezte a varázspálcáját Bellára. - A saját anyádat nehogy már megfenyegesd! Ez az én házam, és úgy beszélek itt, ahogy akarok! Voldemort egy hataloméhes patkány, akinek semmi erkölcsi gátlása nincs! De sosem fogja megszerezni, amit akar, mert az ilyen szemeteket kipucolják előbb-utóbb az aurorok!

Erre már Bellatrix is előrántotta a varázspálcáját.

- NE MERÉSZELJ ÍGY BESZÉLNI RÓLA! - visította, és rámutatott az anyjára a pálcával.

- Szégyentelen kis csitri, a saját anyádra mersz kezet emelni? - Druella arcára heves ellenszenv ült ki. - Takarodj innen, a házamból, most azonnal! Tűnj innen! Ne is lássalak itt, amíg nem tudatosítod magadban, milyen a tisztességes viselkedés! Takarodj innen!

Bellatrix sarkon fordult, és kiviharzott a Black-házból.

Sipor utánarohant.

- Jaj, kisasszonyka! - sipította a manó. - Jaj, drága kisasszony, miért kellett ezeket mondania? A szegény jó édesapját hát nem sajnálja? A drága jó gazdát...

- Sipor! - fordult vissza a kertkapuból Bella. - Légy szíves, fogd be!

A manó elhallgatott, csak a tekintete beszélt, ahogy szomorúan nézte az elhoppanáló lányt.

Bellatrix maga számára is meglepően valóban csak megelégedettséget és büszkeséget érzett, ha az apja halálára gondolt. Pedig tényleg szerette az apját nagyon, akármit gondoljon is most az a pöfeteg anyja! Igen, szerette, és most helyette is boldog, amiért hősi, dicső halál jutott neki, annak ellenére, hogy életében már-már gyávának nevezhető módon kerülte a veszélyeket, és nem állt ki nyíltan Voldemort Nagyúr mellett.

Bellatrix most büszke tudott rá lenni, hogy Cygnus Black lánya, és ennél nagyobb elismerés nem is juthatott volna tőle halott apjának.

A Roxfort két hétre bezárt a rendkívüli események következtében, úgyhogy Bellatrix az apja temetéséig Robert Nottnál töltötte az éjszakákat, aki cseppet sem bánta, hogy iskolai szerelme hirtelen előkerült pár napra. A fiú részletesen beszámolt neki a Minisztérium ostromáról, amiben maga is részt vett. Legalább ötvenszer eldicsekedett vele Bellatrixnak, hogy hogyan sikerült halálos átkot megidéznie, és hogyan végzett egy aurorral. Bella úgy tett, mintha csodálkozna Robert ügyességén és bátorságán, persze a saját szerepéről a harcokban mélyen hallgatott.

Nott lelkesen ecsetelte, hogyan fordult a halálfalók javára a küzdelem:

- És képzeld, mikor már azt hittük, mindennek vége, mert a Misztériumügyi Főosztályon és a Mugliügynél győztek az aurorok és kezdtek minket visszaszorítani egyre jobban, akkor hirtelen előkerült a Nagyúr, és ő megfordította a küzdelmet.

Voldemort említésére Bellatrix szíve fellángolt. Eddig minden ismerőse csak szidta, gúnyolta vagy utálattal emlegette a mágust, és annyira jó volt hallani, ahogy Nott elragadtatással áradozik a Nagyúr ügyességéről, hősiességéről és kegyetlenségéről.

- Három, négy auror sem volt neki méltó ellenfél – magyarázta a fiú szorosan átölelve Bella derekát. - Hihetetlen, nem?

- Voldemort Nagyúr a legnagyobb mágus a világon – mondta Bellatrix elismeréssel.

- Igen. Ha ő nincs, sosem nyerhettük volna meg az ostromot. Így viszont övé Anglia varázstársadalmának az uralma. Végre hozzákezdhet a Tiszta Vér Birodalmának a kiépítéséhez. Újra fogja szervezni a törvénykezést, a közigazgatást. A vezetőség tagjai a legősibb aranyvérű családokból fognak kikerülni, a muglikat és a sárvérűeket kiirtjuk az országból. Hát nem csodálatos?

Bellatrix szájon csókolta Robertet szenvedélyesen, bár a forró tűz, ami belülről égette, nem a szerelemnek volt köszönhető, hanem a Voldemort iránti rajongásának.

Bella apjának a temetése vasárnap volt. A lány egészen addig nem találkozott a családjával, és most sem sok kedvet érzett magában, hogy viszontlássa az anyját vagy a húgait.

Viszont ott lesz Voldemort Nagyúr is. Sipor legalábbis ezt mesélte, mikor Bellatrix egyszer összefutott az utcán a házimanóval, aki éppen egy nagy ételvásárlásból cipekedett haza, a Black-kúriába roskadásig megpakolva csomagokkal.

_Újra láthatom Voldemortot, újra láthatom őt – _ábrándozott Bellatrix._ De csak lenézést érez az irányomba úgyis, hiszen én csak egy nebáncsvirág diáklány vagyok a szemében, aki a saját árnyékától is megijed! Nem is sejti, hogy mire voltam képes érte, és hogy milyen tiltott átkokat tudok megidézni! Van egyáltalán értelme így találkoznunk? Utána csak rosszabb lesz nekem, nem? De legalább láthatom! _

A kripta előtt kis csoportokban álltak a gyászoló hozzátartozók, rokonok, ismerősök. Bellatrix egy csinos, fűzős fekete ruhát viselt, szándékosan nem vett gyászfátyolt, bár a többi nő azt hordott, de ő nem akart túlzott szomorúságot vagy letörtséget kifejezni.

Ahogy megérkezett a Black-kriptához, azonnal keresni kezdte a tekintetével Voldemortot a tömegben. Az anyja a halottasház mellett álldogált, mellette Narcissa és Andromeda. Más ismerősöket is felfedezett a gyászolók között, bár sok olyan is akadt, akit még életében nem látott.

_De hol van Voldemort?_

Egyszerre meglátta a férfit karba font kézzel álldogálni a tömegben. A mágus hosszú, fekete köpönyegét viselte, az arcát most nem takarta el a csuklya. Vörös szemét rezzenetlen, embertelen tekintettel rászegezte Bellára. A lányt zavarba hozta a Nagyúr pillantása, nem tudta mire vélni, hogy őt nézi.

Bellatrix úgy tett, mintha nem venné észre, felszegett fejjel besétált a halottasházba, nem foglalkozva a háta mögött rosszindulatúan összesutyorgó rokonokkal (akiknek nyilvánvalóan nem tetszett, hogy nem visel fátyolt) és leült az apja holtteste mellett.

Eltűnődve nézte azt az embert, akit gyerekkorától kezdve a megfontoltságban és az ősök, az arany mágikus vérvonal tiszteletében a példaképének tartott.

_Apám! Sosem leszek olyan óvatos és nyugodt, mint te voltál, viszont én harcolni tudok azért, amiben hiszek! Én nem mérlegelek, nem töprengek, én akármit gondolkodás nélkül feláldoznék Voldemortért. Én hűségesebb vagyok hozzá, mint te voltál. Én többet akarok adni érte, mint te adtál, én nem csak meghalni akarok érte, hanem a hátralevő életem minden perce az övé, őt fogom szolgálni!_

Árnyék vetődött rá, és a lány lassan felnézett. Összerezzent, mikor Voldemort Nagyurat látta megállni pár lépésre a halottól. A szíve olyan hevesen kezdett verni, mint egy kislányé, aki összefut az utcán a titkos szerelmével.

- Nagyuram – suttogta.

- Bellatrix! - mondta a férfi. Voldemort szájából hallani a nevét nagyobb gyönyörűség volt, mint bármi más.

_Tudja, ki vagyok. Tudja a nevemet – _gondolta boldogan a lány._ Ó, milyen régen szólt hozzám utoljára! Évekkel ezelőtt volt már, és akkor még nem fogtam fel a jelentőségét, hogy beszélget velem! De jó, hogy itt van! De jó, hogy idejött!_ A lányt annyira elöntötte a fanatikus imádat, hogy most még Voldemort visszataszító külseje sem borzasztotta el, csak boldogságot érzett magában, hogy bálványa szóba áll vele.

- Nem akarlak megzavarni a gyászodban, csak azt akartam elmondani, hogy őszinte részvétem az apád halála miatt – mondta a Nagyúr. - Cygnus hősiesen harcolt, minden elismerésem az övé.

Bellatrix lázas szenvedéllyel megragadta a halott apja egyik kezét, és rábámult Voldemortra. Most még sokkal büszkébb volt az apjára, mint eddig bármikor.

- Igazán sajnálom, hogy meghalt – tette még hozzá a sötétmágus.

A nyilvánvaló hazugság meglepte és összezavarta Bellatrixot._ Egyértelmű, hogy nem sajnálja, ő nem sajnál senkit – _gondolta magában._ Nem is kéne ilyesmit kijelentenie! Nem kell azt mondania, hogy sajnálja! Nem! Előttem sem, a gyászoló lánya előtt sem! Örüljön ő is velem, hogy az apám hősi halált halt! Nem kell azt hazudnia, hogy sajnálja! Voltaképpen csak kegyeletből mondja ezt, de igazán nem kéne alakoskodnia!_

A lány megrázta a fejét, ezzel akarta kifejezni, hogy a férfi ne érezzen sajnálatot még szavaiban sem az apja halála miatt. Mondani is akart valamit, hogy őt mennyire boldoggá teszi az apja dicső eleste a harcokban, de képtelen volt megszólalni, a szíve annyira a torkában dobogott. Csak nyelt egyet, és lesütötte a szemét.

Voldemort otthagyta őt, visszament a gyászoló ismerősök közé. Bella úgy vélte, hogy azért, mert nem tartja tovább érdekesnek a szerencsétlen, zavart kis diáklányt, aki meg sem mer mukkanni a jelenlétében.

_Vége! Mindennek vége! Hogy lehetek ilyen nyomorult, hogy nem bírok válaszolni neki?! Nem fog elismeréssel tekinteni rám így soha – _kesergett magában Bellatrix. _Bármikor hájas tökfejnek merném nevezni Lumpsluck professzort, begyepesedett törpének Franace Quiz tanárnőt vagy szakállas vén majomnak Dumbledore professzort szemtől szembe is akár, Voldemortnak meg annyit nem bírtam kinyögni, hogy büszke vagyok az apámra. Annyira utálom magamat!_

Bella az egész szertartás alatt csak Voldemortot nézte, aki magányosan állt a gyászolók között. A Nagyúr sem vette le vörös szemét a lányról. Egymást bámulták végig azalatt a körülbelül egyórás ceremónia alatt, amelynek során Cygnus Blacket az ősei mellé fektették a családi kriptába.

Bella azon tűnődött, hogy hogyan lehetséges, hogy Voldemort tekintete csak őrá tapad, ha egyszer lenézi őt. Miért is nem fintorog és fordul el unottan? Egy közömbös, lekezelő, utálatos pillantást várt, de nem érkezett egyetlen egy sem.

Néha megszállta a gondolat, hogy arra nem így néznek, akit megvetnek. _De akkor mit gondol rólam, ha nem azt, hogy egy kényes diáklányka vagyok? Persze, hogy ezt gondolja, nem gondolhat mást. Ő nem tud róla, ki ölte meg Secundus Pennát, ki küzdött meg Adam Longbottommal, és ki kockáztatta az életét azért, hogy megmentse őt három auror halálos átka elől._

_De még ha tudná is, talán akkor sem érezne cseppnyi elismerést sem, legfeljebb halvány megelégedettséget, hogy egy újabb szolgára tett szert._ Bellatrixot, mikor idáig eljutott gondolatban, elöntötte a vágy. _Nekem már az is elég lenne. Egy egészen kicsi elégedettsége! Már azért is megérte volna az egész! De ha odamennék és elmondanám neki, csak kinevetne, egy szavamat sem hinné el!_

A temetés lassan véget ért, és Bellát kissé zavarba hozta a felismerés, hogy Voldemort is csak őt nézte, senki és semmi mást.

A Nagyúr elsőként nyilvánított részvétet Bellatrix anyjának és húgainak. Utána odalépdelt Bellához is, míg a többi gyászoló Mrs Blackék köré sereglett.

- Miért nem vagy az anyád és a húgaid mellett? - kérdezte a férfi.

- Összevesztem anyámmal.

- Miért?

- Mert... - Bellatrix zavarba jött. - Mert megsértettem valamivel...

_Nem ezt kellett volna mondanom – _gondolta bosszúsan_. Mégis mit gondolhat most rólam? Milyen semmirekellő, neveletlen tramplinak nézhet, akinek az a legjobb szórakozása, hogy durva sértéseket vagdosson az anyja fejéhez?_

Voldemort nem válaszolt, csak összehúzta vörös szemét. Hallgattak. Bella nem mert megszólalni, egyébként sem tudta, mit mondhatna, de nagyon nem örült ennek a némaságnak. A csöndet végül a Nagyúr törte meg:

- Most hatodikos vagy a Roxfortban, igaz?

- Igen.

- És ha kijártad az iskolát, mihez fogsz kezdeni? Dolgozni fogsz? - kérdezte Voldemort. A sötét mágus szavai annyira közömbös és elcsépelt szövegnek tűntek, amit bármelyik tanulmányait befejezett aranyvérű fiataltól megkérdez, hogy Bellatrix erős szúrást érzett a szívében.

- Valószínűleg. Nem tudom még – válaszolt Bella elrejtve szomorúságát. - Meg férjhez megyek.

Voldemort ajka kissé megfeszült.

- Férjhez mész... És kihez?

- Akit az anyám kiválaszt. Még nem tudom.

- Majd én jelölök ki neked férjet – ajánlotta fel Voldemort.

- Köszönöm, Nagyuram. - Bellatrix fejet hajtott.

- Erről majd még beszélünk. Ez a temetés nem alkalmas időpont rá. - Azzal a férfi megkerülte a lányt, és elvegyült a részvétnyilvánítók között.

Bellának örülnie kellett volna, hogy Voldemort legalább egy kevés érdeklődést mutatott ki a további sorsa iránt, személyesen akar férjet keresni számára, de valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan oknál fogva a lány csak fájdalmat érzett és megaláztatottságot.

Nem bírta elfojtani a sírását, az arcán elkezdtek csorogni le a könnycseppek. Eltakarta a szemét fekete csipkekesztyűbe bújtatott kezével. Persze, sírni egyáltalán nem volt szokatlan viselkedés a saját apja temetésén, és egészen biztosan senki nem is furcsállta, de neki nem volt kedve látni a sajnálkozó rokonokat.

Nem volt kedve látni az anyját, a húgait, akik haragszanak rá. Nem volt kedve látni az ismerősöket, akik csak a kibeszélésével foglalkoztak eddig, most pedig itt tolonganak részvétet nyilvánítani. És nem volt kedve látni Voldemortot, akiért majdnem meghalt Secundus Penna házában meg a Minisztériumban, és a férfi csak egy érdektelen, unalmas diáklánynak tartja őt, egy bugyuta fruskának, aki azt sem tudja, mit jelent az, hogy főbenjáró átok. Akinek az egyetlen haszna az, hogy a vérvonalat egy megfelelő pár kiválasztása után majd átörökíti a gyerekébe.

A halotti tor fárasztotta és untatta Bellát. A Nagyúr nem jött el, és Voldemort nélkül teljesen érdektelenné vált a lány számára az esemény. A teleszájjal, nagyhangon beszélgető rokonok, az anyja, ahogy méltóságteljes megjegyzéseit be-beszúrja egyik-másik társalgásba az asztalfőről, Andromeda, aki időről időre sírógörcsöt kap, Sipor, ahogy zihálva rohangál az ételekkel és italokkal telerakott tálcákkal az asztal körül.

Bellatrix feje megfájdult a gyertyák füstjétől és a zsíros, agyonfűszerezett sülttől, amit illemből kénytelen volt elfogyasztani. Felkelt és kisurrant a kertbe. A hold nagy, ezüstös korongként ragyogott az égen. A lány megállt a ház falánál, és elmerült keserű gondolataiban. Egyszer csak virágok zörrenését hallotta meg, és meglátott még valakit a kertben, nem messze az egyik fa mellett.

- Narcissa! - szólította meg a húgát, ahogy felismerte.

A szőkehajú lány odafordult és némán nézett rá.

- Figyelj csak, Cissa! - kezdte Bellatrix. - Félreértettétek, amit a múltkor mondtam. Én nagyon szerettem apát, nem arról beszéltem, hogy a halálát kívántam...

- Bella! Én nagyon jól tudom, miről beszéltél – szakította félbe Narcissa hűvösen.

- De nem azt akartam kifejezni, hogy én nem szerettem apát...

- Tudom, hogy nem azt akartad kifejezni.

- Örülök neki. Legalább te megértesz engem. - Bellatrix odament Cissa mellé, és megpróbálta megölelni, de a lány elhátrált előle.

- Bella! Te nem értesz engem. Én tudom, hogy miről beszéltél akkor. És engem nem érdekel az egész magyarázkodásod, amit most mondani akarsz. Őszinte leszek, egyáltalán nem érdekel. Megmondom neked, egyszerűen nem érdekelsz. Te nem szeretsz úgyse senki mást, csak Voldemortot, nem tudlak megbántani vele, ha bunkó vagyok.

- Ez nem igaz! - tiltakozott Bellatrix.

- Mióta? - kérdezte hirtelen Cissa.

Bellatrix kissé értetlenül nézett rá:

- Hogy mióta vagyok Voldemort Nagyúr követője?

- Igen. Mióta?

- Két éve. Körülbelül két éve.

Narcissa felvonta a szemöldökét. Aztán erősen a nővére szemébe nézett.

- Bella... Ugye nem feküdtél le vele?

Bellatrix meglepetten bámult a húgára:

-Micsoda? Dehogyis! - Nevetségesnek tűnt a szemében a feltételezés, amit egyébként fogalma sem volt honnan szedett Cissa. _Ha Cissy tudná, hogy nem is nagyon találkoztam Voldemorttal személyesen, egyedül csak a Minisztériumban, és akkor is ájult volt!_

- Azért csak vigyázz, Bella! - mondta Narcissa komolyan.

Bellatrix legyintett.

- Nem láttad, hogy nézett téged a temetésen? - kérdezte Cissa élesen. - Szerintem... nos, szerintem... - A lány zavartan megköszörülte a torkát és szemérmesen elvörösödött. - Szerintem kíván téged.

Bella felkacagott.

- Ugyan már, Cissy! Ez nevetséges! Voldemort Nagyúr nem foglalkozik ilyen emberi gyarlóságokkal!

- Ezt honnan tudod?

- Biztos vagyok benne. Ő fölötte áll az ilyesminek.

- És ha mégsem? Hidd el, olyan tekintettel nézett téged, hogy azt már le sem lehet szavakkal írni! Nagyon tetszel neki, biztos vagyok benne.

Bellatrix meglepetten rázta a fejét. Neki eszébe sem jutott ilyesmi, és bár abszurdnak tartotta még a gondolatot is, azért próbálta felidézni, látta-e Voldemort arcán bármi jelét vágynak, epekedésnek a temetés alatt, de nem tudta volna megmondani. A férfi szeme annyira távol állt egy átlagos ember szemétől, hogy nem lehetett a tekintetét sem értelmezni, mert nem ugyanazt tükrözte úgysem, mint egy közönséges arckifejezés. Bellatrix úgy vélte, hogy a sötét mágus a lány eljövendő szerepét mérlegelte a Tiszta Vér Birodalmában, Narcissa testi vágyódás jelét látta a rezzenetlen vörös szempárban.

- Tudod, én nem vagyok igazi halálfaló – vallotta be hirtelen Bellatrix. - És nincs semmi személyes kapcsolatom Voldemort Nagyúrral. Én csak egy buta tinilány vagyok, aki rajong érte...

- Ne hazudj, Bella! - A húga ellenséges pillantást vetett rá. - Tudom, hogy a karodon...

- Nem. Az nem igazi. Nézd meg! - Bellatrix lerángatta a kesztyűjét a bal karjáról, de Narcissa elfordította a fejét.

- Nem akarom látni. Takard el!

- De ez nem igazi Sötét Jegy! Ezt csak én csináltam magamnak.

- Hazudsz!

- Nem. Nézd meg, ez csak egy tetoválás, amit magamnak égettem! Az igazi Sötét Jegy mágikus erővel bír. Ez csak...

- TAKARD EL! - sikította Narcissa, és hátrált egy lépést.

Bellatrix visszahúzta a kesztyűjét.

- Figyelj, Bella! - mondta remegő hangon a húga. - Voldemort nem fog feleségül venni téged, arról ne is álmodj! És ha... ha te... szóval... ha te odaadod magadat neki, akkor nem házasodhatsz a szintünkön levő máguscsaládok fiaival, mert azok csak szűzen vesznek feleségül.

Bellatrix legszívesebben felkacagott volna, de visszafojtotta. _Szegény, naiv Cissy! Azt hiszi még szűz vagyok? Ugyan már!_

- Egyáltalán nincsenek velem ilyen szándékai a Nagyúrnak, megnyugtatlak, eszébe sem jut ilyesmi – válaszolta Bella.

- És ha mégis? Akkor nemet kell neki mondanod, ugye tudod?!

- Bármit kérne tőlem, megcsinálnám – jelentette ki Bellatrix nagy magabiztossággal, de valójában erősen kételkedett benne, hogy képes lenne akár csak egy puszit is adni Voldemort nyálkás, hideg, ocsmány arcára.

- Te megőrültél! - Narcissa a szája elé kapta a kezét. - Az egész jövődet tönkretennéd!

- Cissa, hát nem érted? Nekem ő a jövőm. Semmi mást nem akarok, csak őt szolgálni.

- De miért?

- Az elvei, a gondolkodása... Egyszerűen tökéletes.

- Voldemort egy szörnyeteg. Elismerem, hogy a tanításaiban van pár figyelemreméltó részlet, amikkel magam is egyetértek, de nem követhetsz egy ilyen mészárost... egy ilyen terroristát... Nincsenek is emberi érzései. Nincsenek. Ne akarj egy olyan embert szolgálni, mint ő! Egy könyörtelen gyilkológép.

- A jó cél érdekében tett mindent. Azért, hogy létrehozhassa a Tiszta Vér Birodalmát. Hogy megvalósíthassa az álmait, hogy megtisztítsa a társadalmat a...

- Csak önző hataloméhségből csinálta az egészet!

- Teljesen mindegy. Az elvei akkor is a legtökéletesebbek, mindegy, miért hangoztatja őket.

- Bella, te teljesen elvesztetted a józan eszedet! Ha te is beismered, hogy Voldemort csak egy hataloméhes szörnyeteg, akkor miért...

Bellatrix előrántotta a varázspálcáját, és a húgára szegezte.

- Ne merd még egyszer szörnyetegnek nevezni! - sziszegte.

Narcissa nagy szemeket meresztett, mintha nem hinné el, amit lát.

- Miért, mi lesz, ha annak nevezem? - kérdezte hűvösen.

- Megátkozlak.

- Iskolán kívül nem varázsolhatsz. Nem fejezted még be a tanulmányaidat, ezért tilos mágiát használnod.

- De használni fogok, ha még egyszer...

- Voldemort egy szörnyeteg – mondta jól hallhatóan, komoly tekintettel Narcissa.

Bellatrix még előrébb nyomta a varázspálcáját, a hegye már a húga állát böködte.

- Nem kéne arra kényszerítened, hogy bántsalak, Cissa, mert én igazán nem akarok neked rosszat!

- Nem érdekel. Tudod, hogy nem fogom visszavonni, amit mondtam. Azt is tudod, hogy igazam van. Egy szörnyeteg...

- Imperio! - Bella meglendítette a pálcáját, mire Narcissa elhomályosuló tekintettel, várakozásteljesen ránézett. - Kérj bocsánatot, és vond vissza, amit az előbb a Voldemortról mondtál! - sziszegte Bellatrix.

- Bocsáss meg, Bella – darálta gépiesen a húga, elbámulva a semmibe. - És őszintén bánom, amit a Nagyúrról állítottam. Soha többé nem merészelem szörnyetegnek nevezni.

Bellatrix intett a varázspálcájával, mire megszűnt a kényszerítés tiltott átka. Egy pillanatig fagyosan nézett a húgára, aztán megkerülte Narcissát, aki kissé kótyagosan a homlokát dörzsölgette, majd Bella beviharzott az épületbe, ahol jóízűen csámcsogtak a halotti lakomán a vendégek. Bellatrix elsietett az asztal mellett, felrohant a lépcsőn, és gyorsan bezárkózott a szobájába.

Bella szomorú, csalódott volt, és nagyon mérges magára. _Mindig Voldemortot választom másokkal szemben! Mi értelme van mindenkitől eltávolodnom, mindenkit bántanom, akit szeretek, csak azért, hogy maradéktalanul hűséges legyek valakihez, aki éppen csak hogy a nevemet tudja?_

_Istenként imádom, de ha csak egy kicsit is felfednék az érzéseimből iránta, gúnyosan kikacagna a hősi halálfalóival együtt, akik persze mind férfiak, nem gyenge, kényeskedő nők! Van egyáltalán értelme így az egésznek? Ha meghaltam volna véletlenül a Minisztériumban, mikor próbáltam Voldemort életét védeni, ugyan mit mondott volna, ha magához tér és meglátja a holttestemet? „Na hoppá! Ez a kislány meg ugyan mit keres itt? Minek kellett ilyen veszélyes helyre jönnie, nem csoda, hogy feldobta a talpát! Szerencsétlen buta! Miért nem hallgat a szüleire, minek csavarog el éjszaka?" _Bellatrix leült az ágya szélére, és a kezébe temette az arcát. _Mi értelme __van így az egésznek?_

Aztán megrázta a fejét. _Nem hagyom, hogy bármi is eltántorítson! Én Voldemort leghűségesebb szolgálója akarok lenni. Azt akarom, hogy örömet szerezzek neki, hogy a hasznára legyek. Mindegy, hogy tudja-e, hogy én voltam. Nem kell az elismerése, a dicsérete! Csak szolgálni akarom, akár nyíltan, akár titokban._

Bár a Voldemort iránti rajongása töretlen maradt, azért ahhoz kevés volt minden elszántsága, hogy jó kedvre derítse magát. Legszívesebben megivott volna egy üveg mérget. Annyira fájtak a gondolatok, amik az agyába tolakodtak, hogy az már szinte elviselhetetlenné vált. _Teljesen igazam volt. Minden csak sokkal rosszabb most, hogy találkoztam vele. Sokkal rosszabb._

Átment a fürdőbe, levetkőzött, megmosdott, aztán felvette a hálóruháját és újra bezárkózott a szobájába. A kedve csak még rosszabb lett. Valamiért, a maga számára is megmagyarázhatatlan okból kifolyólag, az gyötörte a legjobban, hogy Voldemort felajánlotta, hogy választ neki férjet. Ennek örülnie kellett volna legalább egy kicsit, de épp az ellenkezője történt. Megalázottságot érzett teljesen érthetetlenül, de annyira erősen és élesen, hogy legszívesebben sikított volna.

Letépte a kobrakeretes tükröt a falról, amit kislányként vett magának a megtakarított zsebpénzéből, és teljes erejéből földhöz vágta. A tárgy nagy csörömpöléssel millió darabra tört.

Bellatrix felkapott egy nagyobb tükörszilánkot, és beleszúrta a bal karja húsába ott, ahol a Sötét Jegy volt. A lány felszisszent a fájdalomtól. Vörös, csillogó vérsugár spriccelt ki a sebből, amit egyre nagyobbra tágított a tükörtöredék élével. Mikor már az egész hálóruhája vérben ázott és olyan hosszúra húzta a sebet, mint két ujja, megfogta a varázspálcáját és beforrasztotta a vágást.

Nagyon csúnyára sikerült a gyógyítóvarázs, egyébként nem is igazán értett hozzá Bella, de azért úgy vélte, hogy legkésőbb három hónap alatt elmúlik a vörös, vastag heg. Utána eltűntette a vért a padlóról, a ruhájáról, meg a szilánkokat és a tükör keretének a roncsait.

Leült az ágya szélére, és remegve összehúzódott, maga köré csavarva a takaróját. Amióta először elolvasta a Tiszta Vér Birodalmát, még egyszer sem érezte ennyire pocsékul magát, az életét ilyen értelmetlennek és reménytelennek. Csak éjfél körülre sikerült nagy lassan álomba sírnia magát.

Másnap fájó, zúgó fejjel ébredt arra, hogy az ablakból valami fülsértő kapirgálás, nyiszorgás hallatszik. Felkászálódott az ágyról, és elhúzta a függönyt.

Egy közepes méretű, szürke bagoly ült az ablakpárkányon, a csőrével farigcsálta a keretet. A lába mellé egy fehér boríték volt kötözve. A lány gyorsan beengedte a baglyot és leoldozta a levelet a vékony, karmos lábikáról. Mikor meglátta a fekete pecsétet, amibe a Sötét Jegy volt mintázva, hevesen verni kezdett a szíve, és olyan remegő ujjakkal, elfulladó lélegzettel bontogatta a borítékot, mint egy kislány az első szerelmeslevelét. Ahogy végre kiszabadította az üzenetet, kapkodva széthajtogatta és elolvasta.

Egy közönséges meghívó volt a december 2-án megrendezett estélyre, amit a Minisztérium épen maradt keleti szárnyában adnak majd Voldemort győzelmének megünneplésére. Bellatrix csalódottan ledobta a földre a pergamendarabot. Egy tucat, hivatalos üzenet, amit rajta kívül még pár százan olvasgatnak ma reggel. Legszívesebben megint megszúrta vagy megvágta volna magát.


	8. Az estélyen

Andromeda körbepördült. Mélyzöld ruhája suhogott körülötte a levegőben.

- Szerintem ez a leggyönyörűbb szoknya a világon! - kiáltott fel a lány lelkendezve.

- Nagyon szép leszel, kislányom – mondta az anyja oda sem figyelve rá, a haja kontyba varázsolásával foglalatoskodott a nappali túlsó végében a falitükörnél.

- Mutasd csak magadat, Meda! - Bellatrix odament a húgához, és megigazította a lány csipkegallérját. - Így már mindjárt jobb. Nagyon csinos vagy. Csak a hajadat próbáld meg valami olyan színre változtatni, ami megy a ruhádhoz.

Andromeda megérintette zavartan rózsaszín fürtjeit.

- Nem tudom irányítani – motyogta. - Tényleg nagyon szörnyű. Ez a pink rémes. Mit csináljak vele?

- Nem is olyan rossz. De azért próbálkozz, jó? – ütögette meg a húga vállát Narcissa. Cissa egy kék szoknyaruhát viselt, ami gyönyörűen mutatott a lány aranyszőke hajával, csak Bellatrix szerint kissé divatjamúlt volt a szoknya szabása, és az egész túlságosan visszafogott.

Meda szaporán bólogatott:

- De tényleg nem tudom irányítani, mikor milyen. Esküszöm.

- Jó, jó, elmegy így is – biccentett Narcissa.

- Ez szörnyű, ez a rózsaszín! Annyira nem illik a zöldhöz! - kiáltott fel elkeseredetten Meda.

- Nagyon szépen megy hozzá, nyugodj meg, kislányom! - vetette oda Mrs Black a szoba másik feléből. - Bella, muszáj volt mondani neki? Most nézd meg! Egész este emiatt fog hisztizni!

- Annyira undorító a zöld a rózsaszínnel! - nyöszörögte Andromeda a kezét tördelve.

Bellatrix előhúzta a varázspálcáját.

- Gyere, megpróbálok csinálni vele valamit!

Ekkor Mrs Black felugrott a székéről, előreszegezte a saját pálcáját és felvisított:

- Capitulatus!

Bellatrix kezéből kiröppent a pálca, és az anyja lába előtt koppant a padlón.

- Ne merészelj a házamban varázsolni! - üvöltötte magából kikelve az asszony. - NE MERÉSZELJ!

Bellatrixot meglepte az anyja kitörése, bár hozzá volt szokva a labilis idegállapotához.

- Én csak egy zöld hajdíszt szerettem volna Androme...

- Nem varázsolsz itt, megértetted? - visította Mrs Black. Lehajolt és felkapta a földről a lánya varázspálcáját.

- De én csak...

- Nem és kész. Semmit. Megtiltom. - A nő utálkozva meredt Bellára.

- Add vissza a varázspálcámat! - csattant fel Bellatrix.

- Esküdj meg, hogy nem varázsolsz a házamban!

- De én nem akartam semmi rosszat...

- Itt te nem varázsolgathatsz, megértetted? Semmit.

- Add vissza neki, anya! - szólalt meg ekkor váratlanul Narcissa. - Bella, te meg ígérd meg, hogy nem használsz mágiát itthon!

- Jó, megígérem – bólintott gyorsan Bellatrix.

Az anyja odadobta neki a varázspálcát és visszatért a tükréhez. Bella egy halvány mosolyt villantott Cissára, aki kiforgatta a szemét és legyintett az anyjuk felé. Bellatrix látva, hogy Meda hajszíne türkizzé módosult időközben, gyorsan felsietett a lépcsőn a szobájába átöltözni, és visszafogta magát, nem tett megjegyzést az árnyalatra.

Már amúgy is csak egy óra volt az estély kezdetéig, és nagyon szépre akarta megcsinálni a külsejét, hiszen Voldemort Nagyúr is ott lesz az ünnepélyen. Persze rögtön, amint belépett a szobájába, megszegte az anyjának tett ígéretét, és egy pálcaintéssel odavarázsolta maga elé a szekrényből a ma estére szánt ruháját és elkezdett átöltözni.

A bordó, szexi ruhát eligazította, majd felhúzta az aranyszállal befűzött vörös csizmáit, amik majdnem felértek az elöl igen csak rövidre szabott szoknya szegélyéig. Hátul hosszúra volt eresztve a ruha, csinos, meggyszínű uszálya volt, a padlót súrolta.

Bellatrix magára öntött vagy fél üveggel abból az édes, tömény parfüméből, ami miatt egyszer még két évvel ezelőtt Franace Quiz számmisztika-tanárnő erkölcstelen utcalánynak nevezte, magára bűvölt két doboz arany ékszert, felvarázsolta a haja felét egy kontyba, a másik felét meghagyta kiengedve. Végül annyira erősen kifestette az arcát, amennyire csak mágikus sminkkészletével bírta.

Ahogy belenézett a zsebtükrébe, megállapította, hogy húsz évesnek legalább kinéz és csinos is. Elégedetten elmosolyodott, majd lesietett a lépcsőn a húgaihoz.

- Ez nem igaz, most meg kék! - hallotta meg Andromeda panaszkodását. - Elegem van a hajamból! Ha egész este ezt fogja csinálni... Bella! Te vagy az? Alig ismertelek meg, nem szoktad így hordani a hajadat. De csinos vagy! - Meda csodálkozva és elismerően nézett a nővérére.

- Köszi, Medy. - Bellatrix látta, hogy az anyjának és Narcissának más gondolatai is támadtak a ma esti felöltözésével kapcsolatban, de nem tették szóvá.

- Nos, akkor mehetünk? - kérdezte végül Mrs Black élesen, mikor szóhoz jutott a sokk után, amit lánya kihívó, de egyébként tényleg csinos megjelenése okozott.

A Minisztérium keleti szárnyrésze számtalan színes fénygömbbel volt kivilágítva. A mennyezetét rendbe hozták és sziporkázó füzérekkel díszítették fel. Az estélyre még épp csak, hogy elkezdtek érkezni a vendégek. A nagy, márványpadlós csarnokban csak pár család lézengett, köszöntötték egymást, beszélgettek. Mrs Black azonnal odament Malfoyékhoz társalogni, de a lányai nem követték.

- Ki nem állhatom Mrs Malfoyt – jegyezte meg fojtott hangon Andromeda. - Minden egyes alkalommal, amikor találkozunk, megkérdezi, hány kiló vagyok. Annyira ciki. És mindig cicceg, ha meghallja, hogy negyvenkilenc, meg megjegyzi, hogy ő annak idején inkább diétázott, minthogy elhízzon...

- Ez hülyeség, Medy, te nagyon vékony vagy, ne foglalkozz azzal a hárpiával, nekem is mindig beszólogat, csak nekem amiatt, hogy szerinte túl sápadt vagyok, napoznom kéne! - Narcissa legyintett.

- De úgy utálom. Én tényleg nem vagyok kövér.

- Persze, hogy nem vagy az. Ne is foglakozz vele, ha ilyeneket mond!

- Jó, nem is nagyon szoktam. Amúgy szerintetek lesz majd tánc is? - kérdezte terelve a szón Andromeda.

- Biztosan – válaszolt Cissa. - Minden estélyen szokott lenni.

- Hé, nézzétek! - Meda meghúzogatta a nővérei karját. - Itt van Igor Karkarov.

- És? - kérdezte a két lány egyszerre.

- Annyira cuki, olyan jó pasi. Imádom! - lelkendezett Andromeda. - Szerintetek felkér majd táncolni?

- Nem hiszem. Szerintem nem is tud táncolni – jegyezte meg gúnyosan elmosolyodva Bellatrix. - Örülhet neki, ha meg tud állni azokon a ványadt karikalábain, nemhogy még táncolni!

- Ne mondj már ilyeneket! Tök aranyos! - Meda ábrándozva pislogott a fiú felé, aki unottan ácsorgott a szülei mellett.

- Nekem sem nagyon tetszik – fintorgott Cissa. - Az a barkó, meg az a szakáll! Mint valami barlanglakó...

- Ne már! Olyan édes! - Andromeda karba fonta a kezét, és durcásan pislogott a két nővérére. - A világ legjobb pasija.

- Dehogyis! Az Amos Diggory. - Narcissa azonnal elvörösödött, ahogy kimondta a nevet.

- Ki az az Amos Diggory? - kérdezte Bella. - Nem ismerem.

- Évfolyamtársam, csak ő nem a Mardekárba jár, hanem a Hugrabugba – magyarázta Cissa.

- Itt van most?

- Nem látom. Majd szólok, ha megérkezik – ígérte Cissa, és várakozásteljesen a bejárati ajtóra tapasztotta a tekintetét.

Bellatrix észrevette, hogy Robert Nott integet neki a terem másik végéből.

- Bocsi, én most lelépek – hadarta a húgainak, és odasietett Nottékhoz. Gyorsan üdvözölte a szülőket, majd arrébb húzódtak Roberttel kézen fogva egy oszlop mögé.

A fiú szorosan magához ölelte Bellát.

- Nagyon hiányoztál – súgta a fülébe.

Hevesen csókolózni kezdtek. Mikor abbahagyták, Nott a lány szemébe nézett.

- Mikor töltöd be a tizenhetet? - kérdezte.

- Augusztusban. Miért?

- El akarlak venni feleségül.

Bellatrix elmosolyodott, és az oszlop virágmintáit kezdte nézegetni.

- Nem mondasz semmit? - kérdezte Robert türelmetlenül.

- Hát... Ez tudod, hogy nem rajtam múlik. A Tiszta Vér Birodalmában a család és a Nagyúr határozza meg, ki kivel házasodik.

- Megkérdezem Voldemort Nagyurat még ma este, hogy engedélyezi-e. Egészen biztosan fogja, hiszen mindketten megfelelő, aranyvérű családból származunk.

Bella szemügyre vett egy szürke harangvirág-vésetet az oszlopon.

- Te szeretnél hozzám jönni? - kérdezte Nott.

Bellatrix eltűnődött. _Szeretnék? Nem, bár máshoz se mennék hozzá szívesebben. De hozzá sem szeretnék._

- Nos? - A fiú arca elsápadt, látva, hogy Bella nem mond semmit.

- Hát nem különösebben!

Robert elkomorodott:

- Walden... Miatta van, tudom. Őt szereted. Walden Macnairt. Igaz?

- Nem. Dehogyis. - A lány megingatta a fejét. - Nem is találkoztam vele negyedik óta.

- Akkor meg?

- Én csak... - Bella kereste a szavakat. - Csak egyszerűen az van, hogy... hogy nem szeretlek.

Nott rábámult:

- Ki az? Mondd meg, Bella!

- Nem vagyok másba sem szerelmes. De beléd sem. Ennyi. Sajnálom. Ha így is el akarsz venni, akkor felőlem kérdezd meg a Nagyurat! Én hozzád megyek, ha Voldemort Nagyúr áldását adja a házasságra.

A fiú hirtelen ellökte magától Bellatrixot.

- Utálatos ribanc vagy. - Csak ennyit mondott, majd visszasietett a szülei mellé. Egyébként derűs arca most sápadt volt és komoly.

Bellatrix elsétált minél messzebbre Nottéktól, közben Cissa és Meda azonnal odaiparkodott mellé.

- Képzeld, itt van Amos, gyere megmutatom – kapaszkodott bele a karjába Narcissa. Odahúzta őt egy oszlophoz. - Nézd csak! Ott, a pezsgőstálcát hordó házimanó mellett. Abban az édes csokornyakkendőben. A göndör hajú.

- Hát... Nem az igazi. – Bella elbiggyesztette az ajkát.

- Ő a legjobb pasi – suttogta elpirulva Cissa. - Az összes negyedikes lány a Mardekárban szerelmes belé.

- Látom, te is – jegyezte meg Bellatrix.

- Hát... Azért szerelmes nem vagyok, de nagyon tetszik.

- Nézzétek már! Ki az a vöröshajú trampli, aki Igorral beszélget? - kérdezte keserűen Andromeda. - Remélem, nem a barátnője.

- Nyugodj meg, az tuti, hogy Karkarovnak nincs barátnője – ütögette meg a húga vállát Bella.

- Akkor ki az a vöröshajú csaj?

- Molly Prewett. Ő is a Roxfortba járt – magyarázta Narcissa. - De nem hiszem, hogy bármit is akarna Karkarovtól, Mollynak vőlegénye van. Nagyon komoly kapcsolat, úgy hallottam, hogy már négy éve tart.

- Én ötöt hallottam – mondta Bellatrix. - De végül is mindegy. Szóval komoly kapcsolat, tehát nem kell aggódni, Medy! Még van esélyed Igornál. - Rákacsintott a húgára, aki elvörösödött.

- Te jó ég! Nézzétek, Bella, Medy! Ludonak barátnője van? Ezt nem hiszem el, ráadásul ha jól látom, Rita Vitrol! Ott, ott! A nagy oszlopnál.

Bellatrix és Andromeda a Narcissa által mutatott irányba fordították a fejüket. A kövér, szeplős és krumpliorrú Ludo Bumfolt valóban kézen fogva sétálgatott egy vékony, szalmaszín hajú, szemüveges lánnyal.

- Ki az a Ludo? - kérdezte Meda.

- Tavaly végzett a Roxfortban – felelt Bella. - De a csaj ki, akivel flangál?

- Ritának hívják, ő is a Mardekárba jár sajnos, de szerencsére eggyel fölöttem, ő ötödikes – magyarázta Cissy. - Kis vipera. Folyton pletykákat terjeszt mindenkiről, meg mindenféle rosszakat mond a háta mögött. Rettentően bosszantó és uncsi. Pont illik Ludohoz.

Bellatrix gúnyosan felnevetett, Andromeda is elmosolyodott, bár ő nem nagyon ismerte a kibeszélés tárgyait.

- Mit szóltok az estélyhez, fiatalok? - hallottak meg ekkor egy negédes, mesterkélten kedves hangot. Megfordultak, és meglátták a Malfoyokat egy karnyújtásnyira tőlük.

Eulalia Malfoy egy ódivatú, kakaóbarna, nyakánál fodrosított dísztalárt viselt, mogyoróbarna haja elképesztően fel volt tornyozva, és karvalyorrán egy apró, aranykeretes szemüveg ült. Türkizkékre festett szemhéja alól mérgezett pillantásokat lövellt a Black-lányok felé apró, sötét szemével.

A férje, Abraxas Malfoy még régimódibban volt felöltözve, fekete frakkba, aminek a zsebéből egy zsebóra aranylánca fittyent ki, a fején egy sötétszürke cilinder éktelenkedett. Ősz haja göndör hullámokban omlott keskeny, szögletes vállaira.

A férfi megismételte a kérdését:

- Na hogy tetszik az estély a kisasszonyoknak?

- Nagyon szép a díszlet, jó a felszolgálás, a házimanók szolgálatkészek – válaszolta Bellatrix. Látta, hogy húgai hálásan pillantanak rá, amiért magára vállalja a társalgást a Malfoy-házaspárral.

- Hol kaptad ezt a fülbevalót, Grizabella lelkem? - kérdezte Mrs Malfoy megpaskolva a lány arcát eres, fehér kézfejével.

- Bellatrixnak hívnak. - Bella hallotta, hogy a húgai halkan felnevetnek. - Egyébként az Abszolúton vettem a Belevaló Csecsebecsék Butikjában.

- Hát pedig ott rendesek az eladók, igazán kicseréltethetted volna, amikor láttad, hogy selejtes.

- Tényleg? - kérdezte nem túl érdeklődve Bella.

- Hát az alja a bal karikának kicsit el van csorbulva. Ne mondd, hogy neked nem tűnt fel?

- Pedig nem. - Bellatrix széttárta a karjait. - Bizony, ezek a mai fiatalok már csak ilyenek! - Tette még hozzá. Látta, hogy Cissa és Meda pukkadoznak az elfojtott nevetéstől.

Mrs Malfoy arcára egy nagyon erőltetett mosoly ült ki:

- Igen, kis drágám – sziszegte. - Van köztük gondatlan, felelőtlen is.

- Igen, igen – szólt közbe a férje is émelyítő, mézes-mázos hangján. - Még olyan is akad, aki egy elegáns estélyre úgy öltözik fel, mint egy utcalány...

Bellát nem érdekelte a Malfoyék arcára kiülő diadalmas, gúnyos mosoly.

- A fiuk hogyhogy nem jött el ma este? - érdeklődött.

- Itt lesz Lucius is, csak ő a Nagyúr kíséretében fog érkezni – magyarázta büszkén Mrs Malfoy. - Kitüntetést kap majd a hősiességéért, bátorságáért és ügyességéért, amit a Minisztérium ostromakor tanúsított.

Bellatrix elsápadt. Érezte, ahogy görcsbe szorítja a bensőjét az irigység. Nem tudott rögtön válaszolni, egészen beleszédült a hirtelen rátört keserű indulatba. _Én is ott voltam – _gondolta bánatosan_. Megöltem tizenhat éves létemre öt aurort, és megmentettem a Nagyúr életét. És Voldemort nekem csak felajánlja, hogy keres férjet, mintha a család nem tudná elintézni! Lucius Malfoyra meg a többiekre meg majd záporoznak a kitüntetések, az elismerés._

- Ez igazán csodálatos – szűrte Bella a foga között a Malfoy-házaspárnak, majd karon ragadta a testvéreit. - Na mi megyünk is, még nem kerítettünk pezsgőt magunknak.

A három lány gyorsan eliparkodott egy italos tálcával egyensúlyozó házimanó felé.

- Ne foglalkozz velük, Bella! Csak irigykedik rád az a banya, mert sokkal csinosabb vagy nála, azért tett megjegyzéseket a fülbevalódra! - mondta Narcissa elhúzva a száját. - De az tényleg nagy bunkóság volt, hogy a ruhádat cikizték. Mondjuk az Abraxas Malfoy volt. Egészen meg is lepődtem rajta, ennél jobban vissza szokta fogni magát.

- Nem érdekel ez a két felfuvalkodott pöfeteg – vonta meg a vállát Bellatrix. - Még a nevemet sem tudta tizenhat év alatt megjegyezni az a nő. Hát gratulálok! Csak azt nem tudom, hogyan járta ki a Roxfortot, ha ennyi esze sincs.

- Ja. Hát ez az! Meg olyan rohadt büszkék arra a beképzelt, sznob fiukra, mintha párja sem lenne a világon! - sziszegte Narcissa.

- Úgy utálom őket! - Andromeda bosszús pillantást vetett a házaspárra. - Nem tudom, anya hogy bír velük jóban lenni.

- Hát én nem csodálkozom rajta... - morogta Bellatrix.

Leemeltek a házimanó tálcájáról egy-egy pohár italt, majd újra körbenéztek a csarnokban.

- Milyen édes Amos! Nézzétek, ahogy pezsgőt iszik! - mutatta tűzpiros arccal Narcissa a testvéreinek.

- Igort nézzétek! - sóhajtott fel Meda. - Még mindig azzal a Mollyval beszél. Olyan rossz!

- Megzavarjam őket? - ajánlotta fel Bellatrix. - Mondjuk elhívom azt a Prewett-lányt beszélgetni valamiről.

- Nehogy odamenj! - sikkantott fel Andromeda.

- Miért ne?

- Igor totál beléd zúg, ha odamész ebben a ruhában, így kifestve. Egész este rajtad fog lógni!

- Ugyan már!

- De tényleg, Bella! - bólogatott Andromeda. - Neked nem tűnt föl, hogy néz téged minden pasi? Majd kiesik a szemük.

- Lehet, hogy Mr Malfoy is azért jött oda hozzánk beszélgetni – tette hozzá mosolyogva Narcissa. - Mert közelebbről meg akart nézni. És azért szaladt ki azon a diplomatikus száján olyan tapintatlan megjegyzés a felöltözésedről, mert csak a bámulásoddal foglalkozott.

A három lány felnevetett.

- Nézzétek, Alecto és Cornelius kézen fogva! - mutatta Narcissa hirtelen meglepetten.

- Ez nem újdonság – vonta meg a vállát Bella. - Mandy titokzatos halála nagyon letörte Corneliust, és szegényt egész hónapban Alecto vigasztalgatta. Együtt tanultak minden délután, együtt beszélgettek a szünetekben...

Narcissa felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Azt hiszem, most már Cornelius kezd egészen helyrejönni – tette még hozzá epésen Bellatrix.

Narcissa elmosolyodott.

Hirtelen elhallgatott a halk zeneszó, a beszélgetések is elnémultak. A házimanók megálltak abban a pózban, amibe éppen rohangászás közben kerültek, és akármilyen kényelmetlen volt is, nem moccantak ki belőle, sóbálvánnyá dermedten pislogtak a bejárat felé.

Az ajtó mindkét szárnya kitárult, és fekete köpönyeges, maszkos alakok vonultak be rajta két sorban. Mögöttük lépett be Voldemort Nagyúr szokásos, sötét, csuklyás köpenyében. Most nem fedte el vele fehér, eres, kopasz fejét. Néma csönd honolt a helyiségben, ahogy a Nagyúr és húsz kiválasztott Halálfalója elhaladt az estélyi ruhás meghívottak között.

Voldemort a terem közepén állt meg, a Halálfalók a háttérbe húzódtak, és bevegyültek a vendégek közé.

A Nagyúr megköszörülte a torkát, és belekezdett a köszöntőbeszédbe:

- Kedves Meghívottak! Szeretnélek üdvözölni benneteket, remélem, hogy hangulatosan tudjuk megünnepelni a a győzelmemet. A győzelmünket. Az igaz ügy győzelmét. Ti mind azért vagytok itt, mert méltóak vagytok rá származásotoknál fogva, hogy megjelenjetek a Nagyúr jelenlétében... - Itt Voldemort hosszas fejtegetésbe kezdett az ősi aranyvérű családfákról, a vérágakról, a helyes keresztezésekről. Nagyjából "A Tiszta Vér Birodalma" című könyvének a tartalmát adta elő tömörítve. Bellatrix minden szavát gyönyörűséggel hallgatta.

Csak az zavarta, hogy egészen távol volt a férfitól, és az előtte sutyorgó két hájas boszorkánytól nem hallotta elég tisztán. Megkerülte ezért az öregasszonyokat, és még egy-két mágust, majd elhelyezkedett egy márványoszlop mellett, ahonnan már egészen közelről láthatta és hallgathatta bálványát. A kisebb mozgásra vetett Voldemort egy oldalpillantást beszéde közben, és hirtelen megakadt a tekintete Bellatrixon.

- A vérvonal zsákutcája... - A férfi hangja elfulladt, és rábámult Bellatrixra. Bella elvörösödött.

- Szóval a vérvonal... kihalt... mert... - Voldemort zavartan megköszörülte a torkát. - Kihalt. És ez... szóval... A vérvonal zsákutcája. Mert... ö... kihalt és... itt véget ér. Ez a vérvonal zsákutcája... vagyis ö... a... szóval...

A Nagyúr teljesen belesült a szövegébe. Bellatrix arca lángolt, kissé behúzódott az oszlop mögé.

- A vérvonal... kihalása... - Voldemort nyelt egyet. - A zsákutcája a... a... a vérvonal... a... a... a... szóval a kihalása. Vagyis a zsákutcája a... a... mert a... tehát a vér... a...

- Köszönjük, kegyelmes úr, nagyon szép beszéd volt! - szólt közbe gyorsan az egyik halálfaló, és hangosan tapsolni kezdtek a társaival. A vendégek is becsatlakoztak, és általános tapsvihar tört ki. A Nagyúr kihátrált a terem közepéről az egyik oszlop mellé.

Bellatrix zavartan harapdálta az ajkait. _Azért lehet, hogy nem is én zavartam meg, hanem valami más – _hajtogatta magában.

- És most, kedves vendégek, kiosztjuk a Minisztérium ostromakor kiérdemelt kitüntetéseket – jelentette be egy idős, szemüveges férfi. - Ez egy veszélyes, véres küzdelem volt, és mindenki, aki részt vett benne, az életét kockáztatta, hősiesen harcolt, sokan meg is haltak, mindannyiuké a teljes elismerésünk. A Nagyúr az arra legérdemesebb négy embert jutalmazza meg ma este. Személyesen adja át a kitüntető díjakat.

Voldemort visszatért az oszlop mellől a terem közepére, a léptei bizonytalanok voltak, mint aki sokat ivott. Találkozott a tekintete Bellatrixéval, és tágra nyílt a férfi vörös szeme.

Négy házimanó egy aranyszínűre festett padot cipelt be futva középre. A szemüveges öreg, aki korábban szónokolt, rávarázsolt egy vörös bársonykendőt és lefedte vele a padot.

A házimanók aranyozott kitűzőket tettek le egymás mellé hármat, és negyediknek valami virágalakú, zöld drágakövekkel kirakott ékszert, amit nem tudott beazonosítani Bella. Kitűzőnek túl nagy volt és csicsás, a lány arra tippelt, hogy talán hajdísz lehet. _De minek az? Majd feltűzi vele Voldemort Lucius Malfoy haját a megjutalmazásakor, vagy mi? _Gondolta fanyarul Bellatrix.

Bella még mindig kellemetlenül érezte magát amiatt, hogy megzavarta a Nagyúr szónoklatát, és a díjátadás is lehangolta. Féltékeny volt már előre a kitüntetettekre, gyötörte, hogy másoknak a hűségéről és odaadásáról meg van győződve Voldemort, az övét meg még csak nem is sejti.

_Arról nem is beszélve, hogy én tizenhat éves diáklány létemre mentem el harcolni a Minisztériumba, és öt aurort meg is öltem – _gondolta Bella._ Nem tudja. Fogalma sincs róla. Nem is érdekelné, ha elmondanám. Legfeljebb lenézően megkérdezné, hogy ezt mégis mikor álmodtam._

- Az elsőként átadott díj az Imperius-átok Nagymesterének jár, akinek a hatékony tevékenysége nélkül nem készülhetett volna el a támadás terve sem – olvasta fel egy pergamenről harsányan a szemüveges férfi. - Az általa megátkozott két auror segítségével juthattak a halálfalók fontos térképekhez és a riasztórendszer felvázolt rajzához. A fiatalember a harcok során is nagy bátorságról és ügyességről tett tanúbizonyságot. Nagy tapsot kérek Lucius Malfoynak!

A vendégek hangos tapsviharban törtek ki. Abraxas Malfoy és a felesége meghatottan a könnyeiket törölgették. Bella elhúzta a száját, és párszor összeérintette a tenyerét lagymatagon. Látta, hogy Cissa és Meda sem nagyon tapsolnak.

Az egyik feketeköpenyes félrehúzta a maszkját, és előbukkant Lucius sápatag arca. Hátralökte a csuklyát, felfedte szőke hajzuhatagát, ami egy lánynak is díszére vált volna. Lucius úgy sétált be a kitüntetéséért középre, mintha legalábbis királlyá koronáznák, a fejét felszegte gőgösen. Voldemort feltűzte a fiatal halálfaló fekete köpenyére a szíve fölé az egyik fémkitűzőt, amelyikre hippogriff volt vésve mintának.

- A következő díjat a Cruciatus-átok Nagymestere kapja – olvasta fel a szemüveges öreg. - Az általa kivallatottak vallomásai alapján sikerült rájönni, hogy az Ősi Robbanó Gyűrűt Konstantinápolyban látták utoljára, és mint mind tudjuk, a gyűrű kulcsszerepet játszott a Minisztérium ostrománál, ugyanis ennek köszönhetően sikerült áttörni az északi falat. A tehetséges harcos a küzdelemben is jó hasznát vette kiváló képességeinek. Nagy tapsot kérek Rabastan Lestrange-nek!

Egy újabb halálfaló húzta el az arca elől a maszkot. Bella nem emlékezett rá, hogy valaha is látta volna a fiatal férfit, aki olyan nyolc-tíz évvel tűnt idősebbnek a lánynál. Egyébként a Lestrange-család nevét hallotta már párszor a szüleitől, mint általában az összes ősi aranyvérű családét, de azt nem tudta, hogy egy ilyen őrülten jóképű pasi is tartozik hozzájuk.

Bellatrix alaposan megnézte Rabastant, ahogy a fiatal férfi kiment átvenni a díjat. Félhosszú, barna haja volt és egy apró kis szakálla az álla közepén. Az arca szabályos volt, barna szeme lágy, kedvességet sugárzó. Igazán nem látszott rajta, hogy a Cruciatus-átok szakértője lenne, de ez a titokzatos kétarcúság csak még vonzóbbá tette Bella szemében.

Voldemort feltűzte a fiatalember fekete köpenyére az oroszlánmancs-mintás kitüntetést. Rabastan halványan elmosolyodott, és térdet hajtott a Nagyúr előtt.

- A következő díjat az Avada Kedavra Nagymestere kapja – folytatta a szemüveges mágus. - A jeles harcos hét aurort győzött le párbajban és ölt meg a halálos átokkal az ostromkor, hattal pedig lesből támadással végzett. A harc során összesen tizenhárom aurort tett el a halálos átokkal láb alól egymaga. Nagy tapsot kérek Fenrir Greybacknek!

A vérfarkas egy rántással letépte a maszkot borostás, ápolatlan arca elől. Kék szeme véreres volt, a fogai élesek, hosszúak és sárgák, kilátszottak, ahogy vicsorogva elmosolyodott a férfi. Greyback meglehetősen gyér tapsot kapott, jobbára csak az első sorban állók ütögették össze a tenyerüket és ők is csak illemből. A vérfarkast egy kobramintás kitűző illette meg, ami bosszantotta Bellatrixot, mert neki kobra-patrónusa volt, és féltékenységgel töltötte el, ha valaki más is ezt az állatot használta jelképül. Savanyúan nézte, ahogy Greyback visszaüget a helyére.

- És most a legfontosabb díj következzen, a legnagyobb elismerés! A Győzelem Úrnőjének. - Olvasta nagy pátosszal a szemüveges mágus a pergamenjéről. - Akinek a bátorsága nélkül az egész harc elbukott volna, minden erőfeszítés kárba veszett volna és most az Azkaban mélyén kínoznák a dementorok a halálfalókat. - _Ki az ördögnek szólhat ez a díj?_ Találgatta Bellatrix meglepetten. Nem tudott róla, hogy bármilyen nő különösebb szerepet játszott volna az ostromnál._ Pedig azt mondták, hogy Győzelem Úrnője... Szóval egy nő. Átkozott ribanc, őt persze elismerik, nem úgy, mint engem, akiről azt sem tudják, hogy fel bírja-e sorolni a főbenjáró átkokat!_

- Ő a saját élete kockáztatásával mentette meg Voldemort Nagyúr életét, aki nélkül nyilvánvalóan nem győzhettek volna az ostromlók, és megölt öt jól képzett aurort annak ellenére, hogy csak egy tizenhat éves diáklány. Nagy-nagy tapsot kérek Bellatrix Blacknek!

Bella egy másodpercig azt hitte, csak képzeli az egészet. Rábámult a szemüveges varázslóra döbbenten és hitetlenkedve, aztán bizonytalan léptekkel elindult Voldemort felé a díjáért. A Nagyúr elvette a bársonyról az ékkőberakásos hajdíszt, és várakozásteljesen nézett a lányra, aki az utolsó lépéseket már büszkén mosolyogva tette meg. Voldemort gyöngéden beletűzte a drágaköves virágot Bella kontyába, és közben végig mélyen a lány szemébe nézett.

Bellatrix annyira boldog volt, hogy most nem tudta undorral eltölteni a férfi érintésének az embertelen hűvössége, pedig a Nagyúr ahogy visszahúzta a kezét, még Bella arcán is végigfuttatta az ujjait, letörölt egy könnycseppet róla, ami a meghatottságtól és az örömtől csordult ki. Ahogy a lány visszatért a korábbi helyére az oszlop mellé, csak akkor tűnt fel neki, milyen hangosan tapsolnak a vendégek, egészen addig mintha egy buborék zárta volna el a külvilágtól. Ő szélesen mosolygott és újabb könnycseppek peregtek le az arcán.

Hirtelen elkapta a karját valaki a tömegből, magához rántotta és ölelgetni kezdte.

- Édes kislányom, jaj de büszke vagyok rád! - kiáltozta Mrs Black magához szorítva Bellát. - Mindig is mondtam, hogy nagyon ügyes lány vagy te! Én megmondtam előre! Látod, látod!

Még az anyja alakoskodása sem tudta Bellatrix kedvét szegni. Lefejtette magáról az asszony karjait, majd félretolta az útjából, és odasietett a húgaihoz, akik őszinte örömmel gratuláltak neki.

- Nem is mondtad, Bella! - méltatlankodott Cissa, de azért lelkesen megszorította a nővére kezét. - Ez őrületesen veszélyes lehetett. Hogyan csináltad?

- Hát én... meg tudom idézni a halálos átkot...

- Jó, de öt aurort megölni! Ahhoz nagyon ügyesnek és gyorsnak kell lenni!

- Annyira szép ez a hajdísz! - szólt közbe Andromeda. - Majd néha kölcsönkérhetem egy kicsit?

- Ugyan már, Medy! - Narcissa megrovón nézett a húgára. - Ezt Bella kapta jutalmul. Csak ő viselheti. Amúgy tényleg nagyon szép ékszer.

- Nekem is tetszik... - Bellatrix hangja elfulladt, ugyanis Rabastan Lestrange-et meglátta közeledni feléjük. Gyorsan egy varázspálcaintéssel eltűntette a könnyeket az arcáról és visszaigazította eredeti állapotára kissé elkenődött szemfestékét. Rabastan elsétált mellettük és odament Lucius Malfoyhoz beszélgetni.

- Tényleg, meséljél már, Bella! - kérte Cissa. - Hogyan mentetted meg a Nagyúr életét?

- Hát az úgy volt... - Bellatrix elmondta, hogy megszökött a Roxfortból (Mandyt kihagyta a történetből), és aztán leírta részletesen, hogy miket csinált a Minisztériumban, hogyan győzött le egy aurort párbajban, és hogyan avatkozott közbe, amikor három minisztériumi harcos végezni akart az eszméletlen Voldemorttal. Azt, hogy a végén össze-visszakínzott egy aurort, mielőtt távozott a harcok színhelyéről, azt inkább nem árulta el érzékeny lelkivilágú húgainak.

- Nagyon bátor vagy – mondta Meda elismerően. - Én, ha a te helyedben lettem volna, nem mertem volna egymagam szembeszállni hármójukkal, amikor Voldemortot elkábították.

- Nem hagyhattam, hogy megöljék őt. - Bellatrix csak ennyit mondott.

- De hát te is meghalhattál volna!

- Az mindegy volt. Valamit tennem kellett, muszáj volt vállalnom a kockázatot. Pontosabban, amikor elkábítottam az egyiket és a két társa észrevett engem, akkor egy pillanatig teljesen biztos voltam benne, hogy meg fogok halni – mesélte Bellatrix. - Aztán szerencsére elaltatta kis időre a gyanakvásukat az, hogy egy fiatal lányt láttak meg és nem egy halálfalót.

Ekkor megszólalt a zene, és hamarosan elkezdődött a teremben a tánc. Ez elterelte a lányok figyelmét az ostromról, és sokkal hétköznapibb, korosztályukhoz illőbb gondolatokat hozott előtérbe.

- Szerintetek Igor felkér táncolni, ha odamegyek hozzá? - kérdezte Andromeda.

- Nem tudom, próbáld meg! - javasolta Narcissa. - Én mindenesetre igyekszem majd Amos Diggory közelében elhelyezkedni – tette hozzá mosolyogva.

A két lány elsietett, Bellatrixot magára hagyták. Bella először elhatározta, hogy iszik egy pezsgőt és elkerüli egyelőre a táncparkettet, de egyszerre odalépett mellé Rabastan Lestrange.

- Hadd gratuláljak a kitüntetésedhez! - mondta kedélyesen a fiatal férfi.

- Én is gratulálok a tiedhez – válaszolta Bella, és magában megállapította, hogy Lestrange közelről még jobban néz ki, azonban valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan oknál fogva mégis kezdett elmúlni a hatás, amit a férfi külseje eddig a lányra gyakorolt.

- Nem elég, hogy te vagy a legcsinosabb az estélyen, még a legértékesebb hajdíszt is megszerezted! Igazán rosszindulatú vagy a többi nővel szemben, Bellatrix, túl sok okot adsz nekik irigykedni – vigyorgott a fiatalember. - Annyira gyönyörű vagy...

_Elég nyálas, fellengzős bók_ – gondolta magában Bella. _Bár kétségtelen, hogy kedves._

- Köszönöm, de nem hiszem, hogy velem annyira foglalkoznának – legyintett Bellatrix.

- Én a magam részéről attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy megpillantottalak, csak veled foglalkozom.

_Ó, ne! Ez még csöpögősebb! Jaj ne! Pedig olyan jó pasinak tűnt ez a Rabastan ránézésre!_

- Igazán? - kérdezte Bella kétkedő hangsúllyal.

- Elhiheted, ha mondom. Nincs kedved táncolni velem?

- De, menjünk!

Rabastan megfogta Bellatrix kezét, és a táncolók közé vezette. A lány örült, hogy együtt táncolhat ezzel a jóképű fiatalemberrel, de a lelkesedése, ami akkor ébredt, amikor először megpillantotta, már egészen alábbhagyott. Rabastan átkarolta Bella derekát és táncolni kezdtek.

- Megmondhatom őszintén, amit gondolok? - kérdezte egyszer csak a férfi.

- Persze.

- Te vagy a legszebb lány, akivel életemben találkoztam.

_Milyen kedves! Ha őszinte lenne, még el is ájulnék! De hát minden lánynak ezt mondja, ebben egészen biztos vagyok_. Bellatrix túlzásnak érezte Rabastan nyomulását, nem is töltötte el valami nagy gyönyörűséggel az újabb bók.

- Köszönöm, hogy ezt mondod. De fölösleges dicsérgetned a külsőmet.

- Miért?

- Mert tisztában vagyok az adottságaimmal, és attól, hogy hízelegsz, nem leszek csinosabb vagy csúnyább. Teljesen mindegy.

Rabastan pislogott párat.

- Én csak szerettem volna, hogy tudd...

- Van feleséged vagy menyasszonyod? - kérdezte váratlanul a lány.

- Nincsen.

- Jó, akkor elmondom én is a véleményemet rólad. Te vagy a legjóképűbb pasi, akivel életemben találkoztam. És ez tényleg komoly.

Lestrange rámosolygott Bellára.

- Nincs kedved randizni velem? - kérdezte a férfi.

- Nincs.

Rabastan megütközve nézett Bellatrixra.

- De... De... Azt mondtad, hogy jól nézek ki... hogy tetszek neked...

- Azt nem mondtam, hogy járni is akarok veled.

- Azért párszor randizhatnánk, hogy megismerkedjünk, és majd aztán eldöntöd.

- Nem. Bocsáss meg, de én nem randizgatok senkivel. Megvárom, hogy a Nagyúr kijelöljön számomra egy férjet, nem próbálkozok magamnak keresni társat. Rövid távú kapcsolatra sem. Jó?

- Meg sem próbálhatnánk párszor találkozni?

- Nem, nincs értelme.

- Rendben, értettem – bólintott Lestrange csalódott arccal.

Ahogy összefonódva táncoltak Rabastannal, Bella egyszer csak észrevette, hogy a Nagyúr őt nézi. A férfi egy oszlopnál állt karba font kézzel, vörös szeme rátapadt Bellatrixra. A lányt nagyon zavarta a tekintet. _Mit jelenthet? Tűnődés, hogy kit válasszon férjemül? Vagy lenézés, hogy kelletem magamat egy idegen pasinak? Esetleg mindkettő? Vagy teljesen más? Lehet, hogy tényleg tetszek neki, és igaza van Cissának?_

Rabastan valahányszor véget ért egy szám, mindig újabb táncot kért Bellától, aki, ha nem érezte volna magán a Nagyúr izzó tekintetét, most igazán egy álomszép tündérmese kellős közepében érezte volna magát. Kitüntetést kap a Minisztérium ostromakor elkövetett gyilkosságokért, végig táncolhatja az éjszakát a jóképű Rabastannal, minden, minden csodaszép és nagyon jó.

_Csak ne nézne úgy rám... Miért néz egyáltalán?_ Voldemort kifürkészhetetlen tekintete jobban lekötötte a gondolatait, mint bármi más. _Ne nézzen már így, ezt nem lehet elviselni!_

De azért büszkeséggel is eltöltötte, hogy a Nagyúr vele foglalkozik.

Mikor rádöbbent, hogy ő is minden alkalommal, amikor úgy fordulnak a táncban, hogy lehetősége nyílik rá, folyamatosan Voldemortot bámulja, végképp zavarba jött. _Mégis mit gondolhat, miért nézem őt?_

Hosszú ideje táncoltak már Rabastannal, mikor egyszer egy alacsony, kissé púpos, sötét hajú és komor tekintetű fiatal férfi lépett melléjük.

- Rabastan, ráérsz egy percre? Valamit kérdezni akarok – mondta gyorsan, olyan furcsa, zaklatott hangon beszélt.

- Persze. De hadd mutassalak be előtte Bellatrixnak. Bella, ez itt az öcsém, Rodolphus. Rodo, ő Bellatrix Black.

Bella rámosolygott a csúnyácska fiatalemberre, kinyújtotta felé az egyik bordó kesztyűbe bújtatott kezét és azon gondolkodott, hogy nézhet ki ilyen előnytelenül Rodolphus, mikor Rabastan olyan jóképű.

Rodolphus arca csúf téglaszínt öltött, miközben épp hogy megrázogatta a lány ujjai hegyét, és gyorsan vissza is rántotta aztán a kezét.

- Nagyon örvendek – mondta Bellatrix kissé epés hangsúllyal, mikor Rodolphus csak kukán állt előtte, és meg sem mukkant.

- É... Én is – nyögte ki Rodolphus, majd gyorsan arrébb húzta a bátyját, hogy négyszemközt beszélhessenek.

_Micsoda ronda majom_ – gondolta elfintorodva Bella, és elvett egy pohár pezsgőt az egyik házimanó tálcájáról.

Rabastan hamarosan visszatért hozzá:

- Gyere, folytassuk a táncot, szépségem! Ne haragudj, hogy megvárakoztattalak, de nehéz volt lerázni az öcsémet.

- Mit akart? - kérdezte Bella valódi érdeklődés nélkül.

- Semmi különöset, csak épp most jutott eszébe egy átok, amiről egy ősi mágiatörténet-könyvben olvasott, és feltétlenül meg akarta kérdezni, hogy nekem mi a véleményem róla, fel lehet-e még eleveníteni. Tudod, neki mániája az ókori sötétmágia. Otthon saját könyvtárszobája van, mindig ott olvasgat, és próbál újabb meg újabb ókori varázslatokat beazonosítani ősi iratok segítségével. Szörnyen uncsi, nem?

Bella megvonta a vállát. Nem tartotta a világ legizgalmasabb hobbijának, de az átkok, a rontások és a sötét mágia minden fajtája érdekelte őt valamennyire, tehát nem értett egyet Rabastannal.

- Menjünk táncolni! - javasolta.

Hamarosan újra Rabastan karjaiba simulhatott a táncparketten.

Már éjfél fele járt az idő, amikor Bellatrix észrevette, hogy a Nagyúr elindul kifelé a teremből. Bella kibontakozott Rabastan öleléséből.

- Elnézést, de beszélnem kell valakivel – hadarta, és kerülgetve a táncoló párokat Voldemort után sietett.

A Nagyúr búcsút intett Greybacknek és egy másik halálfalónak, akik az ajtótól nem messze állva beszélgettek, majd kiment az épületből. Bellatrix félretaszította Mrs Malfoyt, aki éppen az útjába került, és futva tette meg a távot, ami még a kijárattól elválasztotta.

Keresztül rohant az éjszakai utcán, és még épp időben érte utol az egyik sötétbe burkolózó, romos mugli ház mellett Voldemortot, mielőtt a férfi olyan messzire juthatott volna a Minisztérium épületétől, hogy hoppanálni tudjon.

- Nagyuram! - zihálta Bellatrix. - Várjon!

Voldemort lassan odafordult, és némán rámeredt a lányra.

- Csak meg akartam köszönni a kitüntetést – mondta Bellatrix, érezte, hogy a szíve a torkában dobog.

- Ne köszönd meg, megérdemelted! - válaszolta a férfi hűvösen, és tovább akart menni, de Bella hirtelen elkapta az egyik kezét, és térdre vetette magát.

- Én akarok lenni az ön leghűségesebb szolgája, engedje meg, hogy bebizonyítsam az odaadásomat. Bármit megtennék önért. Az öné az életem. - Bellatrix most, hogy bevallotta az érzéseit, nagyon félt, vajon mit reagál majd a férfi.

Voldemort lenézett rá komor arccal. Nem szólt semmit, és bár nem húzta el a kezét a lány szorításából, látszott, hogy nem tölti el cseppnyi örömmel sem Bella vallomása.

A Nagyúr hallgatott. Egy darabig Bellatrix is, mert nem tudta, mit mondhatna még, aztán a lány végül megszólalt, mert nem bírta elviselni a beállt csöndet:

- Egyébként honnan tudta, hogy ott voltam az ostromkor a Minisztériumban? - kérdezte a férfitól.

- Egy Mulciber nevű halálfaló látott.

- De... Az hogy lehet? - értetlenkedett Bellatrix. - Nem volt ott senki...

- Auror ruhát viselt álcázásként, talán azért nem tudsz róla.

- De miért nem sietett akkor a Nagyúr segítségére, ha egyszer mindent látott ez a halálfaló? Miért csak gyáván leselkedett?

- Mert Mulciber súlyosan megsérült, és eltört a varázspálcája egy robbanásnál, amit egy átok okozott.

A lánynak eszébe jutott, hogy egyszer tényleg látott egy aurorruhás sérültet a földön feküdni a Minisztériumban, aki segítséget is kért tőle, de ő akkor nem foglalkozott vele.

_Szóval egy sebesült halálfaló volt, aki végignézte az egész ténykedésemet._

- És most, hogy választ kaptál a kérdéseidre, nyugodtan visszamehetsz az estélyre! - Voldemort rántott egyet a kezén elfordulva, de Bella teljes erejéből belekapaszkodott. A lány térdei csúsztak pár centit a betonon, és égető fájdalommal horzsolódott le a bőr róluk, de sikerült megtartania a férfi jeges ujjait remegő kezében.

- Könyörgöm, ne hagyjon itt! - nyöszörögte Bellatrix.

- Van esetleg még valami kérdésed? - kérdezte színtelen hangon a sötét mágus.

- Nincs.

- Akkor meg mit akarsz?

- Én csak... én... - Bellatrix arra készült, hogy megismételi szenvedélyes hűségvallomását, amit a társalgás elején tett a férfinak, de az közbeszólt mielőtt normálisan elkezdhette volna.

- Biztos azt szeretnéd mondani, hogy Rabastan Lestrange-hez akarsz feleségül menni, kérni szeretnéd, hogy őt jelöljem ki férjedül – tippelt Voldemort fagyosan, és kicsavarta a kezét a lány ujjai közül.

Bella felvonta a szemöldökét meglepetten. Amióta otthagyta a táncparketten, eszébe sem jutott Rabastan, és váratlanul érte, hogy a Nagyúr említi.

- Nem, eszembe sem jutott ilyesmi – válaszolta zavartan. - Miért gondolta, hogy ezt akarnám kérni?

- Csakúgy. – Voldemort megvonta a vállát. - És most ne tarts fel tovább, ha nincs semmi értelmes mondanivalód!

- Én csak szeretném, ha tudná, Nagyuram, hogy az egész életem az öné, és hűségesen szeretném szolgálni...

A férfi hirtelen megragadta Bella felé kinyújtott bal kezét, és leráncigálta róla a bordó kesztyűt. A lány érezte, ahogy az arcát elönti a forróság és elpirul. Az alkarján még mindig látszott a vastag, vörös forradás, amit szerencsétlen, kezdetleges gyógyítómágiája hagyott a tükörszilánk vágása után, de sajnos nem tudta teljesen eltakarni a kígyót és a koponyát.

- Szóval igaza volt Mulcibernek... Tényleg viseled a Jegyet. - Voldemort a karjánál fogva felrántotta Bellatrixot a térdelő pózból, majd nekitaszította a ház falának durván. A lány nekicsapódott az egyenetlen felületnek, érezte, hogy egy kiálló tégladarab az oldalába fúr. Elképzelhetőnek tartotta, hogy eltört egy bordája, mert hallott valami kellemetlen roppanást az ütközéskor. A szemébe könnyek szöktek a fájdalomtól.

A Nagyúr előhúzta a varázspálcáját, és rászegezte Bellára:

- Hogy merészelsz egy olyan ábrát viselni a karodon, ami csak az én követőimet illeti meg?

- Bocsánat. Bocsásson meg! - nyüszítette a lány. Térdre rogyott, és megpróbálta elkapni a férfi köpenyének a szegélyét, hogy csókot nyomjon rá, ám Voldemort hátralépett, hogy ne érje el.

- Mégis, hogy merészeled? - ismételte meg a kérdést vészjóslóan halkan és nyugodt hangon a Nagyúr.

- Csak... Mert tisztelem és nagyra tartom önt. Meg az elveit...

- Ez nem indok – sziszegte Voldemort. - Nem szabadna egy olyan ábrát viselned, ami csak az én követőimet illeti meg, és csak azokat, akiket én arra méltónak is találok.

- Én... eltüntetem valahogy, megígérem – nyöszörögte Bellatrix a sírás határán.

- Nem, Black, ez kevés lesz. Büntetést érdemelsz a nagyképűségedért.

Bellát kirázta a hideg, mikor meghallotta, hogy Voldemort nem a keresztnevét használja, és a férfi kegyetlen, vörös szeme sem sok jót ígért.

- Akkor büntessen meg! - kérte Bella remegő hangon. Tudta, mi fog következni, és érezte, ahogy a félelem előkúszik, megbénítja a gondolatait, és őrült módjára sikoltozik a fejében. _Ne! Ne! Nem akarom kipróbálni milyen..._

A varázsigét nem hallotta, mikor a férfi kimondta, csak azt látta, hogy mozog a mágus szája. Vörös fény. Vakító, tűzpiros.

Bellatrix úgy érezte, mintha egyszerre felrobbanna az összes csontja, és a szilánkok belefúródnának belülről a húsába. Szúrt, égetett az egész teste, a fájdalomtól szikrák pattogtak a szeme előtt. Nem is tudta, igazán mi történik vele, annyira erős és mindent elborító volt a kín, amihez hasonlót soha, soha nem tapasztalt.

Elsötétült előtte a világ, és nem maradt más, csak a szenvedés. A fájdalom. A fájdalom, amitől nincs szabadulás, nem enyhül, a végtelenségig fokozódik.

Nagy nehezen egy értelmes gondolat is alakot formált a fejében minden kínlódásán keresztül. _Talán, ha még egyszer bocsánatot kérnék, abbahagyná a varázslatot._ De nem tudta, hogyan csinálja. Annyira fájt, hogy nem bírt szavakat formálni, csak sikoltozni.

_Össze kell szedned magadat, Bella, gyerünk!_ Próbálta magát észhez téríteni, kiszakítani az elviselhetetlen fájdalomból.

Aztán teljesen maguktól jöttek a szavak, minden irányítás nélkül törtek elő belőle.

- Könyörgöm, bocsásson meg! Bocsásson meg! - sikította.

A fájdalom nem szűnt meg. Már érezte, hogy az izmai görcsbe feszülnek, és mozdulni sem nagyon bír.

Végül hirtelen az elviselhetetlen kín abbamaradt, bár nem múlt el rögtön teljesen. Bella remegve az átélt fájdalomtól, az oldalán feküdt a betonon Voldemort lábainál. A férfi érdeklődő arckifejezéssel hajolt fölé:

- Azt hittem, esedezni fogsz, hogy hagyjam abba. De igazán meglepő módon egyszer sem mondtad, hogy ne folytassam.

- Amit a Nagyúr tesz, az helyes – nyögte Bella fulladozva a szavakat, nem volt benne biztos, hogy Voldemort érti is őket. A szájában érezte a vér fémes, sós ízét. Elharapta a nyelvét a kínzás közben.

- Nagyon jól mondod – biccentett a férfi, és lustán belerúgott párszor a földön fekvő lány oldalába. Mivel a falnak ütközéskor nagyon megütötte Bella a bordáit, úgy szúrt bele a fájdalom Voldemort nem túl erős rúgásai nyomán is, mintha kést döfnének belé.

- Szóval eltünteted az ábrát sürgősen a karodról – mondta lassan, rosszat ígérő hangsúllyal a Nagyúr. - És mivel kérsz még bocsánatot, Black?

Bellának fogalma sem volt, mit kéne válaszolnia, ezért nem felelt, csak zihálva feküdt a porban, könnyben úszó szemmel. Az ajkai közül érezte, hogy szivárog a vér a betonra.

- Nos? - kérdezte a sötét mágus kissé türelmetlenül, és újra belerúgott Bellatrixba.

- Nem tudom... Nem tudom, mit szeretne, kegyelmes úr... - nyöszörögte a lány.

- Dehogynem. Tudod te azt nagyon jól, mire gondolok.

Bellatrix rájött, és még jobban megijedt, mint amikor a Cruciatust ráküldte a mágus. Összerázkódott, és felzokogott.

- Nem tudom, esküszöm – sírta, bár nem volt benne biztos, hogy javít a helyzetén vele, ha játssza az értetlent.

Voldemort lehajolt hozzá, megragadta a hajánál fogva, és felráncigálta a földről. Bella gondosan megcsinált kontya végképp szétbomlott, aranyozott tűk hullottak ki belőle a betonra. A lány nem foglalkozott velük, csak a jutalomként kapott ékköves hajdíszét kapta fel a porból, és szorította remegő kezébe.

- És most velem jössz – parancsolta a Nagyúr, átkarolva Bella derekát, aki különben visszazuhant volna a földre, ha a férfi nem tartja meg. Voldemort hozzákezdett a hoppanálás-varázslatához.


	9. Egy mugli hálószobában

Bellatrix hirtelen kitépte magát a sötét mágus karjából, mielőtt még elhoppanálhatott volna vele, és pár lépéssel arrébb botladozott, a ház falának támaszkodva állt meg. Azt hitte, a férfi nagyon dühös lesz az ellenkezése miatt, de a Nagyúr ajkán csak egy halvány mosoly jelent meg.

- Azt gondolod, elmenekülhetsz? - kérdezte Voldemort.

- Nem, én nem... - nyöszörögte Bella. - Én csak kérni szeretném, hogy ne várja el tőlem, hogy lefeküdjek önnel...

- Miért ne? - érdeklődött szinte társalgási hangnemben a férfi.

_Most mondjam azt, hogy azért ne, mert olyan ocsmány vagy és ronda?_ Gondolta Bella. _Ez túl sértő, emiatt nagyon megharagudna rám._

- Azért ne, mert... - Zavartan elhallgatott. Aztán eszébe jutott valami. Gyorsan folytatta a megkezdett mondatot: - Mert még szűz vagyok, és meg szeretném őrizni a szüzességemet a házasságig.

_Remek hazugság_ – állapította meg magában. _Narcissa jó ötletet adott a múltkori szövegelésével. Ettől tisztességes aranyvérű lánykának tűnök, és remélhetőleg eláll a szándékától_.

Voldemort bólintott.

- Rendben, elfogadom az indokodat, Bellatrix – mondta egészen kedves hangon. Bella megörült, hogy nem nevezi őt tovább Blacknek. Letörölte a szája sarkából a vért, és félénken rámosolygott a Nagyúrra.

- Elfogadom, amennyiben igaz. - Azzal a férfi odalépett közvetlen a lány elé, szinte rápréselte Bellát a falra. Vékony, fehér ujjaival felnyomta Bellatrix állát, és kényszerítette rá a lányt, hogy a szemébe nézzen.

_Legilimencia! Jaj ne, csak ezt ne, könyörgöm! Mindjárt rájön, hogy hazudtam_ – Bella agyában riadtan száguldoztak a gondolatok, azt el sem merte képzelni, mit csinálna vele Voldemort, ha rájönne, hogy nem mondott igazat.

Bellatrix a múlt héten olvasott ki egy könyvet az okklumenciáról, és kétségbeesetten igyekezett feleleveníteni az emlékeit róla. _Hogy is kell azt? Nem gondolsz semmire. Kiüríted az agyadat. Lezárod az elmédet._

Bellatrix igyekezett teljesen kilépni rémülten tomboló gondolatai közül, hagyta, hogy a görcsös félelem oldódjon, és ne maradjon más benne, csak az a fájdalom, amit a sérülései okoztak. Belebámult Voldemort vörös szemébe.

- Ezt nem kellett volna – sziszegte a férfi, és most tényleg dühösnek tűnt. - Nem szabadott volna lezárnod az elmédet Voldemort Nagyúr előtt. Ha akarnám, persze könnyedén áttörhetném a kezdetleges, szánalmas okklumenciádat, de most először megtanulod szépen, hogy ilyet nem csinálhatsz.

Bella remegni kezdett, és megbánta, hogy megpróbálkozott az okklumenciával.

- Nem, nem öllek meg, Black – folytatta Voldemort. - Nem kell mindjárt abban bízni, hogy a dolgok megoldódnak egy zöld villanással.

- Olvasson a gondolataimban! Nem zárom le soha többet az elmémet ön előtt. Bocsásson meg! - Bellatrix újra sírva fakadt. A sok beszédtől lassan felpuffadó nyelve még jobban felhasadt. A szájából megint szivárogni kezdett a vér, kifolyt az állára, és onnan lecsordult a nyakára is.

- Félsz? - kérdezte már nyugodtan, szinte lágyan a férfi, miközben átkarolta a lány derekát.

Bella még ebben a rémes pillanatban is túl büszke volt hozzá, hogy beismerje.

- Nem félek – hazudta. - Csak szeretném, hogy megbocsásson.

Voldemort egészen gyöngéden simogatni kezdte Bellatrix haját. A lány megörült, reménykedett benne, hogy ez azt jelenti, hogy a férfi mégsem akarja megbüntetni őt az okklumencia miatt.

Igazság szerint most már ott tartott, hogy nem bánta volna azt sem, hogyha egyszerűen megölné őt a sötét mágus, mert a kínzást sokkal kevésbé akarta. Fájt így is minden porcikája, fáradt volt és nagyon félt. Bízott benne, hogy a beígért büntetés elmarad.

A Nagyúr viszont egyáltalán nem feledkezett meg róla. Egyik kezével még simogatta Bella haját, a másikkal közben felemelte a varázspálcáját, és szinte unott hangon kimondta:

- Crucio.

A vörös varázslatsugár belecsapódott a lány testébe, és újra elöntötte az éles fájdalom. Sikoltozott, és görcsösen átölelte a férfit, mint az egyetlen biztos pontot, amibe kapaszkodhatott. Mikor végre véget ért a varázs, Bellatrix zokogva borult Voldemort vállára.

Igazából még mindig érezte a rajongást, az imádatot, de még a tiszteletet is a Nagyúr iránt, annak ellenére, hogy a félelem és az attól való rettegés, hogy Voldemort tovább folytatja a kínzását, kezdte minden józan gondolatát megbénítani.

- Könyörgöm, bocsásson meg! - Sírta Bella a férfi köpenyébe fúrt arccal. - Olvasson nyugodtan a gondolataimban! Tessék, olvasson! Soha többet nem zárom le az elmémet ön előtt!

Voldemort újra kimondta:

- Crucio!

És jött az elviselhetetlen kín. Ez alkalommal szerencséje volt Bellának, mert mielőtt kiteljesedhetett volna a fájdalom, elveszítette az eszméletét.

Mikor Bellatrix magához tért, először csak azt érzékelte, hogy valami puha takarón fekszik hanyatt. Sötét volt, nem látott semmit, ahogy kinyitotta a szemét. Még mindig nagy fájdalmai voltak, bár már nem tartott a Cruciatus-átok. A nyelve feldagadt, lüktetett, a szája tele volt alvadt vérrel, az oldala szúrt, a lehorzsolt térdei égtek, és az összes izma görcsölt az átélt fájdalomtól.

Nehézkesen felült egy nyögéssel. Egy ágyon feküdt, ahogy megállapította a lábait lelógatva a széléről. Azt kívánta, bárcsak magával vitte volna az estélyre a varázspálcáját, és most fényt gyújthatna vele. Letette a lábait a padlóra, a csizmája sarka kisebbet koppant, majd megpróbált lábra állni, de visszazuhant erőtlenül a takaróra.

- Hova sietsz ennyire, Black? - hallott meg ekkor egy gúnyos, hideg hangot maga mellett a sötétből.

_Voldemort!_

Bellatrixba beleszúrt a félelem. Megpróbált újra felkelni, és most a rettegés erőt adott hozzá. Nem törődött az oldalába nyilalló fájdalommal, valami éjjeliszekrény-féleségre támaszkodva talpra kecmergett, és amilyen gyorsan csak bírt, a lehető legmesszebb menekült az ágytól. Egy polcos szekrény állta az útját. Belekapaszkodott a bútordarabba, nem zavarta, hogy valami kis dísztárgyat levert róla. Az apró porcelándísz csörömpölve összetört a padlón.

Voldemort fényt gyújtott egy Lumos-varázzsal, és Bella megláthatta az egész szobát. Egy gondosan berendezett mugli hálószoba volt. Több olyan tárgyat is észrevett Bellatrix, amiket mágusok nem használnak, csak muglik. A rendeltetését nem mindnek ismerte, de elektromos árammal működtek, és ez egyértelműen mugli eredetre utalt. Voldemort a széles, zöld gyapjútakaróval befedett ágy szélén ült, és gonosz mosollyal méregette a lányt, aki csak a polcba kapaszkodva bírt lábon maradni.

- Hol... Hol vagyunk? - kérdezte Bella a sebes nyelve miatt meglehetősen kásás, torzult hangon, aztán a választ meg sem várva megpróbált elhoppanálni a Black-kúria elé, de nem tudott. A szoba valamilyen varázslattal le volt védve a hoppanálások és dehoppanálások ellen.

- Fogalmam sincs – válaszolta Voldemort megvonva a vállát. - Ne aggódj, a tulajdonosokat megöltem, nem fog minket zavarni senki.

- A tulajdonosokat?

- A fiatal mugli házaspárt, akiké ez a szoba volt eddig.

Bár általában nem érzett semmilyen sajnálatot muglik iránt, az alantas, semmirekellő teremtmények iránt, Bellatrixot most mégis kirázta a hideg. Voldemort felkelt az ágy széléről, és közeledni kezdett a lány felé. Bellának a lélegzete is elfulladt az undortól és a viszolygástól, ami elöntötte.

_Gyerünk, szedd össze magadat!_ Biztatgatta magát. _Macnairnél nem lehet rosszabb! Jó, sokkal rondább, de durvább már igazán nem lehet! Gyerünk, Bella, kibírod, ne kockáztass meg még egy Cruciatust! Örülnöd kéne, hogy abban a megtiszteltetésben van részed, hogy kívánatosnak tart téged... Ne finnyáskodj már, mint egy elkényeztetett királykisasszony!_

Engedte, hogy a férfi magához húzza, és beleharapjon a nyakába.

Bellatrixnak be kellett látnia, hogy tévedett. Voldemort durvaságához és erőszakosságához képest Walden Macnair gyöngéd, tapintatos hálótársnak tűnt a szemében. Az, hogy a férfi egész teste hűvös volt, mint egy hulláé, az pedig annyira visszataszító volt, hogy Bella émelygett az undortól a sötétség ellenére, ami legalább a látványtól megkímélte. De teljesen kárpótolta gyötrelmeiért, hogy érzékelte a Nagyúr heves vágyódását és gyönyörét.

Mikor Voldemort végre lemászott róla, Bellatrix kimerülten és remegve bújt be a takaró alá. Minden átélt fájdalom ellenére büszkeséget érzett, és valami olyasmit, amit más körülmények között talán boldogságnak is lehetett volna nevezni.

A férfi felkelt az ágyról, megigazította magán a köpenyét, majd anélkül, hogy Bellának bármit mondott volna, elhagyta a szobát. Bellatrix hallotta, ahogy a sötét mágus távozik a házból.

Megnyugodva felsóhajtott, majd ájulásszerű álomba zuhant a puha ágyban.

Felébredt. Még sötét éjszaka volt. Érezte, hogy a vére már átáztatta az összes takarót, és hogy az oldala nagyon fáj ott, ahol beütötte. _Nem maradhatok itt tovább_ – gondolta. _Haza kell mennem, és holnap reggel bemegyek a Szent Mungóba. De most először még több pihenésre van szükségem._

Úgy-ahogy magára húzta a ruháját, a csizmáit és a fél pár kesztyűjét, ami még megmaradt, miután az egyiket letépte Voldemort a Minisztérium előtt, végül hosszas tapogatózás, keresgélés után rálelt a padlón a jutalomként kapott hajdíszére is. Feltűzte vele a haját találomra egy szúrással, majd kitántorgott a szobából.

A másik szobában egy kis, kagylóalakú asztali lámpa világított, és Bella szíve kihagyott egy ütemet, ahogy meglátta a padlón heverő két holttestet.

_Ez csak két mugli_ – mondta magának. _Értéktelen muglik._

Érezte, hogy mindjárt összesik. Még a küszöbig elbotorkált, aztán megpróbált hoppanálni.

Sikerült. A Black-kúria kapuja előtt kötött ki.

- Nem maradt sokáig, kisasszony – jegyezte meg Sipor, ahogy kinyitotta a kaput Bellának.

- Mi az, hogy nem maradtam sokáig?

- Hát az estélyen.

- De miért? A többiek még nincsenek itthon?

- Még nem, kisasszony. Csak hajnali fél öt van, és az estély hatig tart. Persze a vén Sipor örül, hogy itthon látja a drága kisasszonyt. A szegény öreg Sipor szíve örvend, hogy a kisasszonyka... Szentséges Merlin, drága kisasszonyom, hogy néz ki? Mi történt a kisasszonnyal? - A manó megpillantotta Bella állapotát, mert a nappaliból kiszűrődő fény körébe bevánszorgott a lány.

- Semmi bajom – nyögte Bellatrix, és legyintett kisebbet.

- Jaj, jaj, jaj! - rikácsolta Sipor összecsapva tenyereit. - Mit hozzak? Mit segítsek, drága kisasszonyom?

- Semmit, semmit. - Bella úgy érezte, hogy minden szó, amit felpüffedt nyelvével ki kell ejtenie, csak fokozza a fájdalmait. - Lefekszem most aludni.

- De hát ilyen állapotban? Hívok gyógyítót azonnal!

Bellatrix belátta, hogy a házimanó erőlteti a további társalgást, nem szabadulhat tőle olyan egyszerűen.

- Megtiltom, hogy gyógyítót hívj! Nem szólhatsz az anyámnak és a húgaimnak sem arról, hogy megsérültem. Holnap elmegyek a Mungóba. És most hagyj békén, Sipor!

A manó kénytelen volt engedelmeskedni, elballagott lehajtott fejjel a konyha felé, ahol a hajnali óra ellenére már főzte a másnapi reggelit.

- Ne aggódj, Sipor, jól vagyok! - szólt még utána Bella, majd felvonszolta magát a lépcsőn.

_Durva túlzás, hogy jól vagyok_ – gondolta fanyarul, miközben elterült az ágyán egy fájdalmas szisszenéssel.

_Az én hibám az egész – _állapította meg magában._ Én ragaszkodtam hozzá, hogy ott maradjon velem, a Nagyúr többször is ott akart hagyni. Inkább mentem volna vissza táncolni azzal a jóképű Rabastannal. Az életem legszebb estéje lehetett volna. Így meg... Kellett ez nekem?_

Bella nem tudott álomba merülni, kavarogtak a fejében a gondolatok. _Az egész az én hibám. Az egész. De hát ki gondolta, hogy tényleg tetszek neki? Jó, Cissy előre figyelmeztetett, de hogyan gondolhattam volna abból, hogy Voldemort néha rám néz azzal a gonosz, vörös szemével? Bármi mást is jelenthetett volna. Mindegy, akkor sem kellett volna marasztalnom, mikor le akart lépni..._

_De ha egyszer szerelmes vagyok..._

_Nem. A szerelem testi vonzódással, vággyal is jár. Nem vagyok belé szerelmes..._

_De, az vagyok. Rá sem tudok nézni más férfira, és ez miatta van..._

_Nem, kicsit sem szeretem. Tisztelem, felnézek rá, engedelmeskedem neki. Ennyi. Undorodom tőle, legszívesebben meghaltam volna, mikor ölelt..._

_Ez azért van, mert durva volt velem, és a külseje ronda, de attól még szeretem. És mindig is szeretni fogom..._

_Soha nem szerettem, és teljességgel képtelen lennék rá, hogy valaha is..._

_De, szeretem. Nem kell senki más csak ő, és mindig mellette leszek, ha azt akarja, mert szerelmes vagyok belé, mert ő a bálványom, a példaképem, az életem értelme..._

_Egy undorító szörnyeteg! Ocsmány kívül-belül, semmire sem tart engem, csak magával törődik. Beképzelt, öntelt, gonosz, érzéketlen..._

_Annyira imádom!_ _Most, ebben a pillanatban is akár, meghalnék érte, ha kérné. Cél nélkül is, csak hogy elégedett legyen. Bármit, bármit megtennék. Ha nem szeretném, nem lennék képes erre. Szeretem, imádom..._

_Én nem akarom ezt! Nem akarom többet látni. Nem tudom szeretni. Képtelen vagyok rá. Semmire sem tart engem..._

_És a kitüntetés? Mégis ki kapta a legrangosabb díjat? _Bellatrix a hajához nyúlt, és kihúzta belőle az ökölnyi, drágakövekkel megrakott ékszert. Ellágyultan dajkálta a tenyerében az aranyvirágot. _Valamire azért csak tart. Csak megbecsül. Drága Voldemort! Drága Nagyuram..._

_Ugyan már! Megbecsül? Mit képzelődök itt? Elismeri, hogy jó hasznot hajtottam, de ezt még erős túlzás megbecsülésnek nevezni! Nem ébresztek én benne semmilyen érzést. Neki egyszerűen nincsenek érzései. Hogyan is írta "A Tiszta Vér Birodalmában"? „Azokra a gyarló emberi érzésekre, amik másokat lealjasítanak vagy meggyengítenek, azokra én teljességgel képtelen vagyok már nem egészen emberi lényemnél fogva. Ezért én erős vagyok, és nem is válhatok gyengévé."_

Bella ledobta maga mellé az ágyra a virágdíszt. _Erős... Nagyszerű, egyedül erős, nincs szüksége egy lányra, aki irtózik tőle, egy szeretőre, aki legszívesebben hozzá sem érne! Látni sem bírom többé. Nem akarom..._

_Mindig látni szeretném, mellette lenni, ha úgy kívánja. Nem érdekel senki és semmi más, csak ő. Szeretem, imádom, az életem semmit sem érne nélküle. Úgy szeretem, ahogyan senkit, és képtelen lennék más iránt bármit is érezni..._

_Visszataszító szörnyeteg... _

_Az egyetlen, akit szeretni tudok..._

_Soha, soha, nem tudnám szeretni. Ez nem szerelem vagy szeretet, amit érzek! Csak tisztelet és elismerés..._

_Milyen hülye is vagyok én! Hiszen szeretem, ehhez kétség sem férhet!_

Bella a homlokára szorította a kezét.

_Elég volt ebből, aludnom kell, mert különben megőrülök._

Már nem bírta elviselni a saját gondolatait. Még kivánszorgott a fürdőbe, kiöblítette a szájából alaposan az alvadt vért, majd visszafeküdt az ágyára, megragadta a varázspálcáját, és egy altató-bűbájt küldött magára.


End file.
